The Girl That Conquer My Heart
by amy rose but not the real one
Summary: Naomi is the new girl and has a crush on Zim. Zim wants to use her. Dib wants to protect her. He tells her to stay away from Zim, but she doesn't listen. Zim is having second thoughts-is he falling for the human girl? Find out...M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1:The New Girl

(Me: Hey there people, I just want to tell you all that Im still alive and I thought of a new story. Why u may ask well Saturday I was watching NickToons and I saw _Invader Zim, hahahahha, I remember that show, Okay well enjoy this story. And please be nice to me it my first Invader Zim stroy. _Also this story has POV_ ;)_

_I shot Dib, he looked like he was about to faint. What a fool to battle against me. _

_As I was walking towards the human fool, I smirk making him look up. ''Any last words, fool.'' I said in a low voice. Bid didn't a word, as I pointed my gun at him, my smirked faded he started to laugh. ''HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Idiot! You thought I will just give up that easy...Hehehe.''_

_Dib stood up and reached into his pocket; I didn't know what was going on when I saw him holding a plasma gun-he pointed towards me. _

_''No... You won't,'' I said trying to still calm. Why was I being a coward about this?_

_I saw Bib smirk and said, ''Don't worry, it won't hit a bit.'' As he pull the trigger, I saw Gir throwing a shield like thing to protect me. I fell on the ground. _

_''Shit, I missed,'' I heard Dib mumble under his breath. _

_I stood to attack Dib when I heard a voice, ''Zim...''_

_I turn to face the voice-it was Naomi who looked shock for some reason, that's when I realize that the thing that GIR threw wasn't a shield, it was a mirror. ''Zim is that really you...?'' her voice was so sweet like honey. Why did I feel so weak around this human girl? I just stood like a moron, why did this weird feeling keep coming. I saw her walking towards me ,I grab GIR, and the only thing I did was ran..._

***Some Time Earlier***

_Naomi's POV_

I was pretty excited about high school, even though I knew some people weren't, I just happy being at a new school. I looked at the big building-it was actually pretty nice than my old school. I smiled at myself as I held my bag against my chest.

''Are you nervous, dear?'' my mother asked me, as she parked the car.

I kept smiling and shook my head at the view mirror. ''Nope. I'm actually pretty excited though.'' My mother smiled at me too, I open the car the door and said my goodbyes to her. As she left the sight, I turn to the building of my new school.

I closed my close for a minute, then open them again. ''Okay, I'm ready,'' I said to myself. I looked around to see the students were walking inside the building, I couldn't wait. I ran into the buliding to get a look at it.

_Dib's POV_

I sigh as was dring to school with my li-I mean, younger Gaz, who kept playing her DS. That girl seriously gives me the creeps sometimes-wait cut that it, all the time she creeps me out. I was turning to the parking lot of this hell hole.

''What's wrong?'' I heard Gaz said. I looked at her, she was still playing her DS.

I couldn't help but just answer her question. ''Nothing, Gaz, it's just what happens if I see that alien Zim again. It's been what...I don't years since we last fought, oh did I forget to mention almost killing me!'' I yelled at her.

Gaz pause her games and slowly turn to face me; god I really hated that freaky look that she gives me. ''Dude, yet been years since you two fought, so stop worrying and get the hell over it, Dib. I know that it scares you but...Grows some balls,'' she said as she got out of the car.

Wow, that was like a first that she has ever spoken to me like that. Ha, I'm such a great older brother.

Maybe Gaz was right about this, maybe I just to get over the fact that it's been years, but at the same time I got this weird feeling, I shook it off thinking it was a silly alien thought again. I looked up to the students roaming around the building and decided to get out of the car. High school was never going to be the same again as I walked inside.

_Zim's POV_

As I walked inside, I looked around to the same humans as before. Ugh...Seriously, the same ones, I sigh -just looking at them makes me sick. I turn my attention to the office, I see that some of the students were getting their new schedule for the classes.

I never knew why, but the humans looked so happy everyone time they got their schedule; as I walked inside the officer, I saw people chatting about their worthless summer break.

''Oh my god, no way!'' I heard human girl said to one of her friends', I turn a bit to see the girl-I remember her from middle school. I rolled my eyes, girls and their little talks about male humans, ugh that was gross just thinking of that.

''Thank you, next please.'' said the lady in the desk. I walked towards her and said my name, I saw her looking up my name and smile. ''All right, sweet heart. Just give me a minute and I'll be right with you.'' I simply nodded and sat in a chair looking around to see that idiot human called Dib.

I looked down at my hands to think for a bit when I heard the lady said my name, I stood up, got my paper and left the office.

_Naomi's POV_

I walked around to find the office, ohhh...I should have asked someone, but I didn't want them to say a word to me. I sigh, thinking I should ask a teacher where is the office when I notice some of the students were heading inside a big door, I walked closer to see the office!

''Oh thank god, I found it!''

''Cool.'' said a voice-wow, it sounded really dark too. I turn to see a girl with purple short hair, her eyes were closed, she was wearing gothic clothes and holding a DS. Huh, I guess people here were a bit cooler than my old school.

I smiled at her and reached a hand to shake hers'. ''Hi there, I'm Naomi, I just move here a week ago.'' I saw the girl smile-I think she smirk, I'm not so sure though...''Nice name. Gaz.''

''Excuse me...''

''My name is Gaz.''

'' Oh, that's a pretty name.'' I smiled at her. She seem pretty cool to hang out with her, I hope ti get a class with her. As we walked to get our schedules, as the lady looked me up, I turn my attention to Gaz. ''So... Um... Did you here long?''

''Yeah. It's a cool place. I think you might like it here, Naomi, it's a nice little place, but with if idiots.'' Gas said as I started to giggle; man, this girl was so cool. I stop laughing to see the other students roaming the hall, I knew this was going to be a great day.

''Naomi.'' said the lady in the front desk, I turn to her and got my schedule, I looked at it and smile. ''Thank you.'' I said before leaving, I waited for Gaz to leave too so we could see if we had each other for a class.

I turn to my left to see Gaz leaving the office, she looked quite upset at her schedule. I was a bit nervous to ask her, but I wanted to make sure if she was all right.

''Are you okay, Gaz?''

Gaz looked at me and smirk-like smile. ''Yeah, Naomi. I wasn't mad, I was just a bit upset that I got some teacher that I didn't like, but she could kiss my ass.'' We both laugh at the joke; Gaz was nice enough to show me my locker and first period class. I was about to ask her if she had a cell phone when the bell rang, students roam to their classes. I waved to Gaz and smiled as I went inside.

_Normal POV_

Students were sitting down near their friends, Naomi looked around as she saw a enemy chair, she was about to sit when a other girl said, ''Um , sorry but I was about to sit there.'' said the girl. Naomi smile and tried to find a other seat before the teacher came, she spotted a seat near a young boy that green skin and looking serious.

Zim glare at the door to see if that human teacher was about to come or not; however, he notice that the girl with dark brown hair and light blue eyes was walking towards him. He never saw her before, of course he knew everyone here in the class room, but this girl-she was new and he knew it.

As the new girl, Zim notice that her human smell was different like. Somehow, it smell like that sweet taste that humans eat-Zim was trying to find out the name, but he notice the teacher walking inside and the students went to sit in their seats.

***xx***

As the teacher was taking roll-call, Naomi couldn't help but notice the boy who was in front her. ''Why is he green looking?'' she thought cutely to herself.

''Naomi'' said the teacher. Quickly the girl raised her hand, and the teachercontinued , but the boy that Naomi was watching-he just kept quite when the teacher said his name. Naomi couldn't think that the green skinned boy had a nice voice, but there was something different about him.

Since class was going by pretty quick though, the teacher, Miss Jens, gave the students to do a lab. Naomi was working some girl; however, she kept looking at the boy.

Zim thought this project was going to be easy-''What does those humans say it...,'' he thought. Oh yes, it was going to be easy like pie. He smile to himself and began to work on his since lab. As he was working, he heard the human that smell so good, speak.

''Um, Kelly, who is that?''

''Who, Zim? I had him for middle school, he's cool.'' said the girl Kelly. Naomi just nodded and turn to look at Zim, she knew that maybe they could be friends. She was about to call out his name when the teacher said time's up.

Everyone showed their lab project to the teacher, up next was Naomi and her partner.

_Zim's POV_

I didn't know why but his human girl smell so sweet...I felt my head get dizzy a bit; however, as she stood up in the center I saw her eyes look at me. Seriously, people need to stop looking at me like I'm freak?

I placed a hand on my cheek and thought to myself as she spoke with the other girl(I really didn't care for) Something about this girl, I didn't know why but I figure I could test her for a bit and just destory her; I smirk at the thought.

As the girl who smell really good spoke about her lab project, I thought to myself-Heh, what a foolish little human girl, she's not going to figure it out though. Miss Jens told the two human girls to sit down, and pointed out me to.

_Naomi's POV_

The boy, Zim, spoke with a serious tone about a planet name Irk; I thought that was a pretty cool name for a made up planet.

I didn'y know why but his blue eyes turn to look at me, I smile at him-hehe, he's pretty cute even if he was green. I continued to listen about Zim lab project when the bell rang.

''All right, class, remember to get the form sign by your parents.'' Miss Jens said as the students walked out; I grab my bag and ran the door to talk to Zim. However, he was going to a different direction, I felt a bit sad.

As I walking to my locker, I bumped into someone. ''Ow!'' I said.

''Oh, sorry about that, here let me help you out.'' the voice said. I glared at him to see the boy wearing classes, his hair was a weird, and he was wearing dark clothes. ''Sorry about that, I didn't know where I was going'' he said.

I brush the dirt off, he handed me my books, and I could have sworn he was checking me out! I blushed a bit and said, ''Hi, I'm Naomi.''

''Wow, that's a very pretty name for a pretty girl like you. My name is Dib.'' He said as he grab my hand to kiss it. I gave him a warm smile, then I saw Zim looking at us, I waved at him but he left as Dib turn his back. ''Who were you waving at?''

''Oh, I saw Zim, I wanted to say hi but I guess he left...''

''Zim? You know him?''

I looked up at Dib who looked worry. ''Of course, he was in my since class, he's kinda cute.''

''Naomi...Just stay away from him, he hates humans.''

I thought Dib was trying impress me, but then I thought he was acting a bit strange. The bell rang, and told Dib thanks for picking up my books for me. As I was walking to my other class, I spotted Zim again-he was near my class, wow that was pretty cool. I just hope we get a other class together too.

***xx***

Hours has passed and I still haven't seen Zim or Gaz any of my classes. Geez...I guess they didn't have the same periods as me; the lunch bell rand and everyone got up to go to the cafeteria.

I didn't know why but I just a bit sad for not seeing Zim, I mean, it was too early to fall in love-but something about him made me had a special sparkle. As I walked to my food, I saw Zim walking towards a table. Zim, he's here!

Wow...that came out pretty weird though. I just hope he stood at the same place.

_Normal POV_

Zim sat alone in the lunch room table, he didn't really care about this people and their stupid group. He looked around to see if the idiot has shown up yet but hasn't.

''What a fool. He think he could hide from me, eh, let's see about that,'' Zim thought as he grab a fork from his tray.

He began to play with his peas, he thought of that human girl who smell so good. Why couldn't he take off his head, of course he was going to test her out if she useful. ''Hmm...she's not going to spend time with that moron, Dib.'' He thought as he looked for the both of them. Zim sigh and began to play with his peas with his fork.

''Excuse me, is this taken?'' said a sweet voice. Zim that voice-it belong to that girl; he looked up at her and said, ''I guess.''

The girl smile and sat in front of him so she could get a look at his face. Zim sat her sat down and began to grab her sandwich to eat. He didn't know why but why did humans eat the junk, it was just gross to him.

''Um...I think you don't know me but I'm Naomi, I was the one who sat in the back of you. I must say, you were excellent talking about the Irk planet. Heheh, I really enjoy it.''

''Really? Huh, I believe that's a thanks.'' Zim said.

Naomi couldn't help but smile out him, he kept looking at her but she knew that was looking at because he wanted her to say something. ''Sorry about that Zim, I'm new here and a bit nervous.'' Naomi giggled.

''It's quite all right, hum-I mean, Naomi.'' Zim shift his eyes to the opposite direction to see Dib glaring at him evilly-that moron was here too! ''Damn!'' Zim , on the other hand, kinda didn't know what to say at first so she decided to grab her pudding. She grab the spoon that was near her fork and dip into the pudding.

Zim and Dib were giving each the death glare, he knew that the human will just give up-like always. Dib turn to the other side to see the girl sitting with Zim. Dib let out a gasp and he knew that Zim smirk; as Zim stop looking at his rival to turn to see Naomi eating her pudding.

''Mmm. This pudding is so good.'' Naomi said in a cheerful tone.

Zim chuckle at her reaction and said, ''I believe it called chocolate pudding.''

The girl smile and said, ''I know that, silly. It taste so good, wanna try it?'' She show the pudding to Zim who shook his head away. Zim looked at Dib who looked like he was about to punch someone and he left, he smirk-he loved seeing the stupid human suffer. The green alien paid his attention to the girl and said, ''So what do you want to talk about?''

_Dib's POV_

I can't believe that freak! I know that Zim was just trying to piss me off by 'flirting' with the new girl; I had to protect her before he does something to harm her.

I walked to the hall to see no one in sight except my sister who was eating a pizza and looking at some game magazine, I couldn't believe this but I had to talk to Gaz.

''Gaz!''

Gaz looked up to see me and I knew that she didn't look happy one bit, she made a groan sound and began to walk to the other direction when I grab her arm. ''Wait, sis, I have to talk to you about something.'' I knew that Gaz wasn't happy about this one bit, but I just has to tell her.

''Look, bro, I know it about Zim so please leave me out of it-''

''No, it not about Zim. I meat this girl after class and I fear that Zim got to her. God the poor girl.'' I said as I looked down at the floor. Gaz, on the other hand thought I was being crazy again, but I wasn't.

I knew that I was trying to do the right thing, but I figure she was not going to help me out, so let her go and Gaz said, ''Dib, who are you talking about?'' I turn to Gaz.

''The girl's name is Naomi. Why?''

''Geez...I know her, I met her when I was going to the office. She's really pretty actually, I mean, I know that alien is not going to do anything to her. Like I said before, grow some balls, Dib.'' Gaz said as she walked away from me.

Huh, I guess my younger sister was right, why would Zim want her for? Geez, I was being paranoid again; however, I couldn't shake that a strange feeling was creeping at me. I sigh, trying not to think of it too much, I mean, Gaz was right about Naomi-she is a pretty girl . I placed my hand though my hair to think that nothing was going to happen to her.

As I began to walk to the lockers, I smirk thinking that I should tell Naomi that Zim wants to use her for some strange lab thing, I know that it sounds crazy but I knew that it will work. I turn to see the cafeteria's door open, I was shook to see Naomi and Zim talking. I quickly hide near a trash car to hear them out.

_Zim's POV_

I knew that I was doing a excellent job of teasing Dib, he was such a idiot. I crossed my arms and began to listen to the girl human talk about her summer vacation. Of course, I gave her a generous look, but really I was thinking to myself-why should I care about a human's day.

I swift my eyes to the trash car knowing that Dib was there hiding from me. Heh, what a fool.

''And my mom was like ''no thanks.'' Hahaha, yeah...it was a good summer. So, Zim?'' the human girl, Naomi said. I turn to face her. I could have sworn her cheeks turn red a bit. Humans and their freaking hormones; seriously, why do humans girls always turn red!

''Yes?'' I said trying to be generous with the human.

Naomi's eyes sparkle when she got close to me; by the mother of Irk, this human smell really good! Wow, I never smell a human that smell like that before. Naomi spoke again, but I felt inside me trigger. ''You know what, Zim, I just met you today and I know that we are going to fast friends!''

Geez, this girl and stupid friends, why did I have to open my mouth and told her to sit near me. I felt like a fool by doing that, as I looked down I heard her giggle. ''What?'' I asked.

''Heheh, it's nothing. Just thought of something funny. Well I wanted to-'' The lunch bell cut her off, usually I didn't really care but today I was thankful that it rang, I said my farewell to her and walked to my class.

Once inside the classroom, I sat in my chair and put my head on the table...My day was getting better and better at the minute...

_Normal POV_

Hours has passed and Naomi was in her last class, Japanese, she was glad that Gaz was taking this class too, now she had a friend to talk to.

''So what do you think of the school?'' Gaz asked as she was looking down; she was playing her DS while the teacher wrote stuff on the board. ''It's awesome actually. I got to met this really cute guy, his name is Zim. I think he's a bit mysterious but I know that he's nice.'' Gaz paused her vidoe game, why would Naomi think that Zim, a alien, was cute! Okay...that was a bit strange, but the Goth girl just smile.

'' Oh yeah, I met this kid when I was walking to my second class.''

Gaz turn to her and said, ''Dib right?''

Naomi smile. ''Yup! Wit, how do you know him?"

The Goth girl was a bit embarrassed to say that Dib was her older brother and he was just insane about alien crap. ''He's my brother...'' Gaz said in a whisper. The dark headed girl gave Gaz a warm smile and simply said, ''Cool.''

As the teacher wrote the list of what to do, the final rang, everyone rushed out of the class and headed for their lockers or headed to the parking lot. Naomi and Gaz walked to their locker, as the girls were talking, Dib stop by.

''Good evening, ladies.'' he said with a warm smile.

Naomi smile at him while Gaz open her eyes to reveal a nice pair of light brown eyes. Naomi turn to her friend. ''Your eyes are very pretty, Gaz.''

Gaz couldn't help but smile a bit, she waved her new friend a quick bye and left with her brother who kept staring at Naomi. Naomi looked around to see if she could find Zim, maybe if she find him they could walk home together.

Naomi's POV

I looked around everywhere to find out that Zim left already, I was a bit sad because I thought we could spend time with each other, I mean, like friends of course. I sigh walking to the parking lot.

As I step outside, I heard someone calling my name, I looked up to see Dib running towards me. ''Yes?'' I said.

I just met this kid and he was kinda freaking me out a bit, I mean, he was just stood there looking at me. I was about to say something when Dib said, ''Don't trust him.'' I kinda got lost, who and what was he talking about? Don't trust who?

''What are you trying to say?'' I asked in low tone. Dib grab my chin and lean forward saying, ''Don't trust Zim, he's just going to use you.'' I pushed him away. I know that I didn't know nothing about Zim, but he had no right if saying that to me; I shook my head and walked away from him.

***xx***

As I began to walk, I kept thinking of that creep said to me, ''_don't trust Zim...''_ Of course, like I said before, I didn't know Zim that well but he seem like a pretty nice guy to hang out with.

I saw that I was almost near my house, I turn to the right to see the neighbors were watering their plants and talking to each other, huh, I tell mom to talk to them later on this week. I stumble near my door, I cheek my bag to see if I had my keys.

I reached my keys and locked the door. Oh lord, it was nice to be home, I looked around to see if anyone was home. ''Mom?'' I said loudly. I guess she wasn't home yet, I put my grab down and went inside to get something to munch on.

_Zim's POV_

Thankfully, I got back hone before Naomi noticed me. I took off my disguise, I saw GIR playing with his stuff pig.

''Hello GIR.'' I greet him, as I did that, he ran towards me smiling widely. ''Helllllloooooo Master!''

''Yes, hello to you too, GIR. Did the others call me?'' I as stumble to my hidden lab, I saw GIR shook his head, figures. As we enter the lab, I saw the computes-I was glad that I was back home. As I sat on my chair, I began to tap something when Almighty Tallest Purple and Almighty Tallest Red showed up-I greeted them. ''Ah, I see that everything seems all right?'' Almighty Tallest Red said in calm tone. I nod. ''It's been years that you almost conquer the world,'' Almighty Tallest Purple said to me. Why did he had to bring up that right now! I placed a hand on my forehead and sigh. ''Yes, it actually has been years, if I do say so myself.'' I said in calm tone, I didn't know why but I felt like it sounded smooth-crap! I turn my attention to GIR who is on the floor looking at his stuff pig, I grin at him and turn my attention to the Almighty. ''Are you all right?'' Tallest Purple said. I just nod and told them about my new plan to destroy mankind. The older ones laugh thinking that it was an excellent idea, I smirk. ''Thank you, the Almighty ones.'' I said. Tallest smirk and said,'' Zim, remember don't let the humans know.'' I already knew that from the start, but I didn't say a word but just nodded. ''Excellent. Sent us the data if you get the human, ''said Tallest Purple. I nodded, once they logged off, I let out a sigh. ''GIR.'' ''Yesss!'' I hear the robot said in a happy tone; he was always happy every time when I said his name. I turn to him, he was sticking out his tongue out. Seriously, sometimes I feel like my S.I.R. unit was a dog more than a robot. I looked at him for a while now and couldn't but chuckle a bit. I patted his head, and got out of my seat.

_Normal POV_

Around six in the evening, Naomi was in her house watching television when she left the door open it was her mother. ''Hey mom!'' she yelled put. Waiting her mother to replied back, ''Hey sweetie! How was school.'' Naomi's mother said as she walked in to the den room. Naomi couldn't but smile and said, ''It was awesome, mom! I met this girl, her name is Gaz, she into Goth, but she's nice.'' ''That's good to here, dear. Now help me out with dinner, but please keep telling me more.'' As they walked to the kitchen, Naomi smile widely thinking about Zim. ''Hehe, I also met this really cute guy.'' Naomi's mother turn her head and smile at her daughter, she grab her hand and said to her daughter, ''Oh! My baby girl is having her first crush! What's his name, details, Naomi, details.''

Geez, I would have never guess but this lady was going a bit bonkers because her daughter said a boy was cute. Naomi smile and looked down, she felt embarrassed to say Zim's name but she blur it out. ''Zim.''

''What?''

''His name is Zim.'' Naomi said as she let go of her mother who still looked confused. The girl just shook her head and said, ''The boy I met, his name is Zim. He's really cute, trust me mom.''

Her mother still looked confused but shook it off, as the woman walked towards to the fridge to get some vegetables. ''I met a other boy too...''

''Really? Was he cute too?'' Naomi blush and shook her head a bit. ''He's was cute but he was a creepy.'' Of course Naomi didn't like how Dib sound that about Zim, she felt a bit sad...but she knew that she shouldn't worry too much.

The dark headed girl turn to the left to see a kitchen knife, she took it gently, and began to cut some of the vegetables while still talking about her day.

**(Me: I know that was a really long chapter but I just wanted to make it good, you know, Anyways, once again, this is my first Invader Zim story so please be really nice to me. IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT! Seriously, if you dislike it so bad don't say a word. But that beside the point, I want you to enjoy this story, I did my best and all but please be nice to me. I hope I did good and have a nice day! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Friends?

**(Me: Hey there people, allright here is the second chapter of the story, and I'm going to skip it to three months. Allright then. Enjoy. )**

_Naomi's POV_

I wake up from the bright light that was shining in my window, I groan trying to cover my face.

''Dear, wake up.'' I didn't hear my mother coming to my room. I just want to sleep a bit more longer when I felt the covers coming off, I open of my eye to see her smirking at me-god, I really didn't like it when she smirk like that.

''Good, you're awake,'' she said as she kept smirking. I stood up and rub my eyes asking her what day it is. '

'Friday, hun.'' My mother said as she left my mom so I could get ready. I looked at my window, I smile knowing that I'm going to see my best friend Gaz and Zim. Hehehe, I really love seeing his blue eyes look at me and his glossy black spiky hair. I began to day dream when I heard mother say, ''Naomi, hurry up before I go in there!''

''All right! I'll be there!'' I yelled out. Geez...even though that I love my mom to death, she some tines could get a bit annoying at some points. As I walked to the bathroom, I turn on the faucet so I could get the hot water. I strip of my PJ's and went inside letting the hot water touch my soft skin. I closed my eyes and began to relax a bit, I open my eyes. I saw my favorite peach-cream body wash; I open the lid, and I squeezed it into the palm of my hands.

*xx*

Once I was done taking a shower and bushing my teeth, I went to my room to get dress. Once I got into my clothes, I turn to see the mirror, I looked at myself. Wow, I look really cute today; hopefully Zim will say something about my outfit. I smile at my reflection and went downstairs.

*xx*

The food smell great, I knew that smell-mom was making eggs, pancakes and bacon. Yum! I walked towards the fridge to serve myself some orange juice, I hear my mom say something, I turn to her thinking it was important.

''What is it, mom.''

''Nothing, dear, I just thought I left something but it was nothing. All rightly then, here is your breakfast sweetie.'' my mom said as she serve the food onto my plate; god, it looks super good. I said my thanks to my mother, took my folk and began to eat.

_Zim'sPOV_

I slowly open my eyes, I saw blurry at first-did I do anything last night? I stand up trying to remember but nothing came to mind, I turn my attention to the television t

o see it was on, of course I was watching some childish thing with GIR. I stood up from the couch, as I was walking to the kitchen I saw GIR making food. (Me: Yes, in my story, GIR knows how to cook and the both of them could eat human food. My story deal with it!) The smell of the food was delicious-I walked closer to see my S.I.R unit making, pancakes. ''Oh, pancakes, again GIR.'' I said as I look at the food in the pan; I feel like GiR likes to make these pancakes again and again.

I sat down and began to hear something ring but I didn't care about it right now. ''GIR, please get that!'' I shouted, I saw GIR walk away from what he was doing to get that. I sometimes, I wonder if I could go back to my planet Irk, I really do miss it. I kept thinking of a Irk when I heard GIR shout.

''What GIR?'' I said as I turn to see GIR looking happy; I really don't know why was he looking at me like that. ''Well, who called.'' I answer in angry tone.

''A girl, master.'' He said as he walked towards the pan of pancakes; I looked confused at first when I realize-A GIRL!

''Damn it, how the hell did she get the number to the house!'' I thought angrily as I slam the table with my fist. Why did the human girl had to call my house, why dear Irk. I stood up from my sit and walked to the living room, I picked up the phone.

''Hello?'' I tried to answer nicely to the human girl, Naomi.

''Hey, heheh, your baby brother sound really cute!'' I heard say on the other line; did she really think GIR was my sibling, ha, that's crazy talk.

''You mean GIR?''

''Oh that's his name. Aww, I really want to see him! Anyways, I was going to ask you are you free this afternoon?''

''Why?''

The line was silent for a minute, than Naomi spoke again, ''Well, if I was thinking if you were not busy we could hang out somewhere?''

''I don't know. I'll see, Naomi. By the way, how did you get my house number?'' I said.

''I'm using Gaz's cell phone, you know her right?''

Of course I know that Gothic looking girl, she was the younger sister of that idiot, Dib. Usually I didn't really care about those two but at the same time, I felt a bit in rage of Naomi using that idiot's sister phone. I tried to stay calm, I replied in a low tone, ''Yes, I know her. I'll be there in ten minutes.'' I said before hanging up the phone.

Seriously, this girl was going to be the death of me; however, I knew that today was going to be perfect-I was going to tell Naomi to spend time with me out lunch making that idiot, Dib, jealous. I knew that he had a thing for Naomi, like I care of course.

''Pancakes are done!'' I heard GIR said in the kitchen. I heard my stomach make a strange noise, might as well eat something from heading off.

_Dib's POV_

I saw Gaz, she was talking to Naomi; god, she looked so cute today, hopefully she was not mad at me? Why would she be mad at me for, geez, I was being silly. I sigh, I kept looking at my younger's sister friend, I knew that I had to protect her from Zim.

As I was looking at her, I notice that Naomi turn the other direction to wave at the alien-Zim!Ugh! I couldn't stand the sight of him, I knew that he was going to do something evil to girl; of course, we were at school, how the hell could a idiot like him do any harm.

I thought to myself for a moment when I smile evilly to myself, I walked towards the three of them-I tried to act causal. ''Morning, Naomi.'' I said in happy tone, she smile at me. I turn to Zim who gave me the death glare; ha, bring it on.

''Morning Zim. Aren't you ready for a new day for school, ah, smell that fresh air.'' I turn my eyes to Naomi who gave Zim a warm smile, he didn't say anything at first but he spoke, ''Sure, hu-I mean, Dib. I'm really excited for school.''

''That's cool. Oh, Zim, I forgot to mention, you sound cute on the phone.'' I heard Naomi said to the green freak. Why would she say he sounds cute, does she even know how he sounds like! God, I feel like talking to a five-old.

''I see. I'm glad I sound cute. '' Zim said as he smirk, I knew it! He was trying to piss me off in front of Naomi.

Gaz coughs and points to the building but not before saying,'' Yo! Stop fighting and get inside.'' She and Naomi walked towards the building. Once the girls were inside, I turn to Zim who kept on smirking. ''Why?''

''Why what, Dib.''

I looked down and looked up giving him a serious face. ''Don't fuck with me, alien, I know you are only trying to piss me off so you could do something bad to Naomi. Think again, I won't let you hurt her,'' I said to him angrily.

Zim just let out a 'hm'. I was waiting for him to say something when I heard the bell rang, Zim walked right pass right me. I kept staring at the back of his; god, he gave me the creeps. I knew that he was up to no good, I need to protect Naomi.

As I walked inside the building, looked up to see Naomi talking to Zim. SHe laughed at something he had just said, I made my fist into balls. I smashed my fist into someone's locker, I didn't give three shits right now.

Naomi was _my girl_, not that stupid alien. I had to tell her that Zim was an alien and tell her that he was only just trying to use her to destroy mankind.

''Dude, what the hell?'' I heard some kid sais. I turn my attention to the kid who spoke, I gave him a look and walked away not caring if he said something.

_Zim'x POV_

Ha, what an idiot, I knew that Dib was upset the fact that he saw me taking to the human girl. As I saw the idiot boy walking to a different direction, I let out a smirk; however, I wanted to laugh but couldn't

''Thanks for walking with me,'' Naomi suggest.

I turn my attention to her, she looked happy, I mean, we have the same class together so what's the big deal. I just nodded at her. Naomi was about to say something when a student telling us that the teacher should be here and should be seated. We nodded and went inside.

***xx***

Class went by pretty quickly, The teacher, Miss Jens, told us we could speak but quietly. I was happy that this class was about to end, I reached into my pocket but I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turn my head to see Naomi.

She smiled at me. Why is this girl away so happy every time she see me! I mean, I don't even like her, I'm just going to use her so I could kill Dib and destroy mankind. **(Me: I know what you're thinking, Zim doesn't like her at first but later on ,he realize that he loves her!) **

''Hey.''

''Hi Zim. You were really great again, I like the way you spoke about Invaders. It was cool, I mean, I like science but I'm okay at it.'' Naomi said as she pull a chair to next to me. Geez, if you only knew the real reason, little human, but you will soon find out.

''Why thank you, I must also say you were quite excellent too.'' I said.

I saw her cheeks turn red. I just chuckle and said, ''Don't worry about it. Anyways, you wanted to ask me something?''

Her light blue eyes sparkle, she grab ,my hands; why did her hand feel so soft and the smell of hers. No, I got to forces on the mission, not worry about some silly girl smell. I just hope nothing goes wrong, like Dib coming out of nowhere and trying to save Naomi. Geez...Humans and their mates.

''I wanted to see if you want to hang out with me after school, if you're not busy.''

I couldn't stop looking at her face-it was smooth, round like a ball and her lips-the way she talked, there was something about this girl...I couldn't put my finger on it but when she spoke again,'' I mean, if you are busy I could just ask Gaz.''

I slowly placed a other hand to hers' so I could be release, I swift my 'blue' eyes to the other direction, I could have sworn that she looked sad, why would I care if a human was upset. I thought for a second, if I spend time with Naomi, Dib when probably follow is or something, I thought though it for a minute than I smirk. I turn my attention to the human girl who smile warmly at me.

''Sure, I'll _love _too_.'' _I said.

Naomi smile widely and wrap her arms around me. ''Thanks Zimmy!''

The smell again, why did it smell so familiar? I couldn't it but to feel a red in the cheeks-wait! Did she just call me Zimmy? Naomi looked at me with curious eyes; I was about to ask her something when the bell rang. I saw got up and gather all her stuff, I watched her movement. Excellent, I use this so when that idiot follows me I could tell him what happen.

I walked near the door when I hear the girl saying, ''See you at lunch, Zim!'' I groan at this, why did she always have to sit with me!

I nodded leaving the class room, I looked around to see the other students were looking at me. Good, they weren't, as I enter the bathroom I went inside of the stalls.

''GIR, are you there?'' I said into my calling watch. I waited for my S.I.R. unit to replied.

''Yes?'' I heard him asked in his curious tone.

''Excellent! Here is the data that I record for the human. Transmit it to the computer at once.''

Even though I didn't see GIR, I could have sworn that he stuck his tongue out and said, ''yes sir!'' As the line went dead, I let out a sigh of relief; geez, this girl really need a 'chill pill', of course I didn't know what was a chill pill?

As I got out of the stall I saw Dib entering it!

_Normal POV_

The two boys stood quiet, locking their eyes together; Dib glared at the green Irken, Zim just smirk and let out a small chuckle causing the boy to look unhappy at the moment.

''Zim...''Dib said the Irken names with hated in his voice.

''What?'' Zim simply said.

The human boy had enough of the Irken games; he slam his fist on the wall and the room stood quiet. ''Don't you dare get close to _my _Naomi!'' Dib shouted. However, Zim crossed his arms, closed his eyes, and smirk. Wow, was this human male really that stupid, ha, ,maybe he was stupid after all, right?

Zim stop chuckling and open his eyes half way. ''When was the human girl ours in the first place, Dib? I don't see a name collar on her. Idiot, do you actually think that you can stop me from destroying this stupid planet.'' He chuckle and then said,'' Ha, don't me laugh.''

''Shut up! I had enough of you alien; think you have all the answers in front of you right? Please, I'm going to protect her even if it causes me my own life.'' Dib said in a serious tone.

Zim just looked at him with a crazy expression, he knew that Dib wanted to destroy him, but Zim never knew that the human girl, Naomi, meant anything to Dib. Zim couldn't but smirk; this should be fun. The green Irken closed his eyes and open them looking at Dib'd brown eyes. Even though, Zim knew that it was a crazy idea but he had to do it.

''Fine, I'll stay away from her.'' Zim said in bored way.

Dib smile at this, the green Irken was actually listening for once! He was excited about this, Dib looked at the mirror then to Zim. ''Thanks. I mean it, Zim, I just hope you keep your promise.''

Zim rolled 'his eyes' and answer, ''Of course I'll human, I would I care for something sp stupid.''

Dib nodded, he knew that the Irken was right, Zim didn't really care for the humans-he just wanted to destroy the planet. Dib's phone rang, he reached into his coat pocket; it was Gaz calling him, he answer the phone. ''Hello?''

''Why are you in the bathroom?''

Dib blinked and said, ''How did you know I was in the bathroom!''

''Idiot. I heard you yelling, now come out, the bell is about to ring.'' Gaz said as she hung up. Dib closed his phone and looked at Zim who was still crossing his arms. ''Just keep your promise, Zim.'' Dib said as he left the bathroom. Once he was gone, Zim couldn't help but laugh, what an idiot Dib was, the Irken wasn't going to leave the human girl alone-oh no, he wanted her!

Zim knew that she was the key, if Naomi was with him, he had a perfect chance for Dib to give up. The Irken smiled and left the bathroom knowing the plan will work.

***xx***

Naomi was in the library, well, her class was too. The teacher wanted the student to pick out a book to read for class; as Naomi was trying to find a book, she found Dib using the computer, he look quite upset at the moment.

''Huh, I guess, I should talk him later on, ''Naomi thought as she turn the other way.

Looking for a book to read, Naomi couldn't stop thinking of Zim for some strange reason, of course she knew that was cute and handsome but never thought of dating him. She giggled at herself for thinking of a silly idea like that, she shook her head.

Naomi turn her attention to Dib, why was he mad? She wanted to know but she knew that he creep her out a lot-the way he stare at her and telling her things that weren't true about Zim. Why would a cute guy, like Zim, be an alien from a different planet, that was just crazy talk. ''Nah, I better not think of talking to him,'' Naomi thought as she was about to pull out a book from the shelf.

''Need help?'' said a voice.

The dark headed girl turn her attention to the right to see Dib with a smile on his face; of course, of all people he had to show up. Naomi smile at him, it freak her out a bit but she just wanted to be nice to the kid knowing probably he had a rough day.

''Actually no. I was just getting a random book that's all, Dib. ''Naomi said. As she was about to get the book, she felt her other hand being touched. ''Um...''

''I'm sorry, Naomi, but I can't let you see Zim anymore...'' Dib said in a low voice. Was he trying to be dramatic?

''What are you talking about? What about Zim?'

Dib looked up, he walked forward as she was backing away; Naomi's back hit the wall. Dib lean over to her face and said in a low husky tone, ''Zim is only trying to use you, you don't see it but he told me when I was in the bathroom.''

''You're lying. Zim is my friend and I know he will never lie to me, Dib.'' she said in a low voice.

Dib sigh, he didn't want to do this but time was wasting; he lift up her chin, and leaning a bit forward saying, ''Don't worry, Naomi, I'll protect you...''

Naomi pushed Dib away from her and said,'' Stop making up lies, Dib. Stop trying to kiss me, okay, I just don't believe it. So please stop saying things about Zim, they are not true,'' she said as she walked passed by him. Dib turn to her and placed a hand on his hair, he knew that he had to try a other way to get her to listen to him.

_Naomi's POV_

I was thankful that the bell rang for lunch; I ran to cafeteria, once I got there I waited in line. Why was the creep always trying to tell me lies about Zimmy? **(Me: Naomi sometimes will call Zim, Zimmy) **I didn't know why, I looked around to see if Zim was at the table yet, but he wasn't there yet.

Once I got my lunch I saw Gaz who was talking to some people, I think that was her Gothic friends-I took a deep breath and walked towards the group.

''So, did you beat Heix? '' said a boy with red and black hair.

''Nope, not yet?'' Gaz said.

''Oh! I hear that's he's pretty tough of a boss,'' said a girl with blonde hair and a pink streak.

As the three of them were talking about some game, Gaz heard someone calling pout her name, she turn to the direction and waved at Naomi. ''Whoa, she's cute!'' said the boy who got hit in the back of the head by Gaz.

''Idiot, why did you have to say that in front of her,'' said the girl.

Gaz rolled her eyes, she smiled at me who gave her a hug. ''How did you find me, usually my friend have a tough time trying to find me,'' said Gaz.

I just giggled, put my tray down and said, ''I was trying to find Zim, but I didn't see him...When I was looking around I saw you talking to your friends.'' I knew that Gaz was happy to see me, she was my friend of course.

As she introduced me to her friends; the boy's name was Kevin and the girl's name was Ashley, but Gaz told me that everyone called her Ash-Ash. We started to talk about different things; I laughed a little because Kevin, the boy with the black and red hair said something so funny. While I was still laughing, I turn my head to the other direction to see Zim walking towards a table.

''Hey, Gaz?''

''Yeah?''

''Is it okay if Zim could sit with us?'' I suggest. Gaz knew that I liked Zim, she didn't mind out all. I nodded, stood up from the table and walked towards Zim.

***xx***

I saw Zim looking at him food, I guess he doesn't like his food that much. I walked towards him and said his name to get his attention, he turn his attention to me. ''Hey!''

''Hi there, Zim. Wanna sit with me and Gaz.'' I asked. Zim just gave me a look, maybe this was a bad idea, I thought for a moment when I heard Zim said, ''OKay. Let's go.'' I clapped my hands together, I was so excited that Zim was sitting with us.

''Hehehe, thanks so much Zim! I'm happy that you are sitting with us!''

''Anytime, Naomi.'' I heard him say, I looked at his face for a moment. Wow, even though he was green, he was still a good looking guy, I couldn't help blush just looking at him. Maybe mom was right, I think I was falling for the guy. I let out a giggle; Zim gave me a silly look and told him that it was nothing.

As we walked to the tables, I heard the three of them were talking about some video game. I cleared my throat to their attention. ''This is Zim. Ash-Ash and Kevin, are Gaz's friends.'' I said.

''That's nice. Hello, Gaz, how are you?'' Zim said.

''Fine, Zim.''

I giggled at this, I know that Gaz didn't mind at all, she just wanted me to be happy. As we sat down, the others began to talk about some music club or something, while I was trying to say something to Zim who was drinking his chocolate milk. Wow, he's cute! Geez, Naomi, calm yourself there.

''Hey Naomi,'' I heard Gaz said. I turn my attention to my friend.

''Yeah?'' I reposed

''Kevin was thinking if you and Zim were free this afternoon?''

I tip my finger on my chin and thought for a minute. ''Well, I wanted to take Zim out to a movies but I think it's cool.'' I turm my attention to Zim said, ''Sure, I'm game. I have nothing better to do, so might as well right.'' Gaz and I nodded and she told Kevin that we 're going to meet them afternoon school.

_Dib's POV_

That bastard, how could he lie to me like that, I thought he said he was going to stay away from her! Ugh, damn that alien. I showed Naomi's movement-she was talking about something with that alien. Why did he had to hurt her for, I man, she was the new girl and had nothing to with his evil scheme.

I ran out the cafeteria , I know that was an stupid idea for me to run out like that but I had t think for a moment I went crazy!

I knew that trusting Zim was an bad idea but I had to trust that little fucker, god, I felt like an moron for trusting me. I closed my eyes for a bit, I open the door to peek out Zim and Naomi; she was laughing and I saw him smirk. No!

I turn my head away, why did I have to be so stupid trusting, of course, at first I thought he wasn't going to do anything to Naomi, but when after seeing him sitting with her, I just crazy!

''Dib, Dib, just relax and stop worrying about it too much,'' I thought to myself. I walked to the bathroom to wash my face.

***xx***

Dib was splashing some cold water on his face, he looked at himself at the mirror. He knew that wasn't a bad looking kid, he had a perfect lean body for a boy that didn't excise. He had some brown eyes that he knew that some girls loved to see.

He chuckled looking at himself at the reflection, why was he worrying so much, he knew that Naomi was a smart girl. She will figure it out that Zim wasn't the person that meets the eye. He took a towel paper and whip his face with it, maybe it was time for Dib to show up uninvited to the party.

He knew that every Friday, Gaz loved to spend time with her friends and he had to drive her everywhere, so might as well right. He threw the paper in the trash can, as he was leaving the bathroom, he reached into his pocket to see the time, 12:34. Lunch was about to be over in seven minutes.

He heard the door open, he saw Ash-Ash, Kevin, Gaz, Zim and Naomi talking. He saw Naomi was being close to Zim, he had to do something before Zim starts something.

''Gaz!''

***XX***

Gaz heard something but didn't bother to turn around, but the voice kept calling to her and Ash-Ash tap her friend on the shoulder making the Goth girl look angry. ''What, Ash-Ahs?''

''Your hot brother is calling you?'' Ash-Ash said. Everyone knew that she had a thing for Dib, Gaz didn't know why her friend had a thing for her insane older brother she said that Dib had that mystery thing in him.

Naomi turn her body towards the voice and quickly turn to Zim who gave her, ''what's wrong look?''

''It's nothing Zim...''

''Naomi, tell me what's wrong? Even though, I'm no psychic but I could sense that something is troubling. Tell me Na-'' Zim stop himself, was he really caring about this girl's feeling! No, he was an Invader, he didn't have to give a rat's ass about this girl's feeling, but something inside him was telling him to care. What was it?

Gaz notice her friend behave, she was about to say something to Naomi when Dib said, ''I called your name, why did you say something, Gaz?''

The Gothic girl wanted to punch her brother so badly but she didn't really care right now. Gaz let out a sigh and turn her attention to her brother, she gave him a death glare; of course, Dib knew that it might trouble but he didn't really care about it. He wanted to be close to Naomi.

''What is it, Dib?'' Gaz said upset way.

Dib shrugged his shoulder, with a smile he said, ''Nothing. I just saw you guys going to the back, so I decided to call you so see if I could tag along?'' Dib's eyes never left Zim's.

The Irken knew that the worthless human boy was trying to get closed to Naomi, but Zim had plans that was much smarter than Dib's little rescue games. He wanted to laugh but there was too much humans around him. He swift his eyes to Naomi who looked like she was about to have tears.''Damn, why do I feel so guilty...''he thought. Zim smirk and wrap his arms around Naomi's tiny waist making Kevin and Ash-Ash awe; however, Gaz was shock and Dib was furious at this.

Zim knew that holding the girl was making Dib angry and he wanted that to happen; however, Naomi blushed-he was finally touching her! She was too darn happy to even say a word; her heart was beatings fast.

''Zim...,'' Naomi thought.

Dib turn the other way, looking at his sister who just kept looking at the pair. ''Gaz, what are you doing after school?''

Gaz turn her attention to her brother. ''Going to Kevin's. ''

''All right. I'll take you guys.'' He turn to the Gothic boy. ''Hey, kid, can I join.''

Kevin thought for a moment then nodded, he didn't mind if others were going; Ash-Ash was happy that the fact Dib was going; however, Gaz, Naomi, and Zim didn't like the idea so much. But Dib wanted to go so he could look out for Naomi, he swift his eyes to Zim's hand.

_Zim's POV_

I didn't know why but I felt something trigger in me, I know that I wanted to hold her against her will but this was different, I knew that the human girl was enjoying my grip.

''Dib, you don't have to come over?'' I heard Gaz said that to her brother, also I knew that he was looking at me with the human. ''I'm going. '' Dib said.

I turn my attention to the girl, she looked much better now, so I released her. Naomi gave me a look that kinda made me fall a bit weird inside, but I know that she was trying to piss me off. I crossed my arms trying to see if Dib was about to say something about me, but the bell rang, ha, save by the bell.

As the other students were walking out of the lunch room, I saw Naomi and Gaz walked away with those other two humans that I didn't really care about. As I saw leave, I turn my body around when I heard Dib say,'' I know your lying, ZIm.'' I smirked.

Seriously, this idiot thinks that I care for that human girl. I wanted at his faces but didn't I just turn my head to me and said, ''I'm not lying, I just did it so she could feel happy, I don't care about her. Why would I, Zim, care for some human. Just think about it.'' I said as I walked away from Dib.

***XX***

As I enter my class, I sat down on my chair, I didn't know why but touching her felt good-wait! What was I thinking, of course not, eeck! That's crazy talk, I won't ever touch a human except for that time I thought Tak was the human but I found out the truth.

I sigh, thinking about that wanted me to punch Dib in the face for some strange reason, I don't know why though but I want too.

Huh, I guess it was one of those thoughts that everyone has once in a while.

I looked up to see my other boring human classmates were entering the room, idiots why should I care what happens to them. Naomi wasn't mines or Dib's, she was the prey-a lonely prey that wants me to be the one that takes her.

I looked down at my hand, I didn't know why but touching her made me feel...What's the word when a human gets excited for a brand new toy? Oh, yes, I felt happy just grabbing her waist, I knew why I did it but at the same time I felt a part of me wanted to hold her longer.

I waited for someone to say something like the teacher is coming or something like that, but those idiots didn't say a word. I just lightly chuckle thinking that was a stupid thought of me wanting to hold her. Ha, yeah right, that will be like never.

I looked up, I crossed my arms and just waited for the teacher while the other idiots students were chatting about the week.

***xx***

Class went by pretty fast, I was in my last class, history. I glare at the clock it read 1:50, only ten more minutes, I usually don't like spending time with a human but today was different. I was going to tell Naomi that Dib was trying to use her for some insane project, I knew that something was wrong between.

''All right, class. Monday, we have a test so please study,'' the teacher said as she sat down. ''Please talk quietly.''

The other students were chatting, but I took my mini-computer to get a reading from GIR, but nothing. I guess he was playing with his stuff pig, like always. Silly little S.I.R. unit; however, I was grateful that he respect me as his master.

I put my mini-computer away, I rest my head on the desk, I knew that Friday was a perfect day to spend time with those idiots, maybe it was too soon...Ha, wow, that was crazy talk.

The bell rang, I got up from my seat and walked to the door, as I open it I saw Naomi waiting there for me. How the hell did she get here? Did she had like supersonic speed or a jet pack?

''Hello, Naomi?'' I said.

She smile at me. ''Hello Zimmy. How was class?''

''Excellent. Yours?''

Naomi giggled at me, I couldn't but smile a bit, but quickly I made my smile fade.

''It was good too, and we have no homework, I'm so happy. Hehehe, oh yeah, Gaz said to meet her in the parking lot.'' Naomi grab my hand. ''Let's go, Zim!''

_Normal POV_

As the two pair ran of the building, Naomi turn her to find Gaz, at first she didn't see her but then Zim tapping her shoulder. ''Your friends are right there, Naomi.'' Zim said as he pointed to the group of people who were waiting near a black car.

Naomi smiled at him, god, he was so cute! ''Thanks Zimmy!'' she said as they walked to the group.

Gaz gave Naomi a quick hug, Kevin smirk at Zim who gave him a weird look, Zim turn away to see Ash-Ash looking at him with crazy eyes. Zim chuckle lightly and turn away from her, gees, he never thought a human could be so freaky.

''I'm glad you're going, Naomi,'' Gaz said.

''Yep! Oh, could I borrow your phone to call my mom.'' The Gothic girl took out her purple cell phone out of her bag, she handed it to her best friend, Naomi dial her mother's number and placed it to her ear.

Zim looked at Naomi for a minute, he then heard Gaz say something to the human, Kevin. ''So, are we going to eat first or head to your place first?''

''My place of course,'' Kevin said with a smile on his face. The two girls giggle while Zim rolled his eyes, he just wanted to get out of here so he could see what was the human able to do. The Irken turn his attention to Naomi who looked happy, as she closed the phone she ran towards her friends.

Zim couldn't stop staring at her face; something about her gentle face wanted him to control-wait, he had to stop thinking about that. He had no times for sill games like that. ''What did your mother say, Naomi?'' Zim asked.

''She said I could go.'' Naomi smile at Zim who turn away. ''Thank you for asking, Zim, it was nice of you.''

''..Sure.'' Zim then spoke to Gaz, ''Where is the idiot brother's of yours?"'

Gaz shrugged her shoulders, she walked towards Naomi to get her phone back. She looked around to see some of the students were still standing around the building, the Gothic girl was getting furious. Ash-Ash walked towards Naomi and Zim who looked around to see if Dib as anywhere.

''That idiot knows that-''

''I'm here!'' said a voice, they all turn their attention to the voice, they saw Dib running towards the group. Once he reached them, he took his breath, once he was done he saw Gaz's angry face. Damn, he knew that he shouldn't had stayed to help Miss Bitters out. Yes, she was still a teacher, weird but true.

***xx***

Zim looked at Dib who was going to get it now, he smirk a bit while he head Naomi giggled, he turn to her.

''What?''

''Nothing, it's just your face...Heheheh, it's cute when you smile,'' her voice was sweet. The Irken gave her a look and didn't care about the comment, he just wanted the day to be over; however, he knew that the humans were wasting time. The Irken let out a sigh causing Dib to look at the Irken for the first time.

''What, he's going too?'' Dib shouted and pointed at Zim who keep his cool.

His sister was about to say something when Zim walked forward to Dib and said in a serious tone, ''Yes, I'm going. Is there a problem of me going to your sister's friends' house?'' Dib looked at him, of course he wanted him to leave but at the same time he wanted the alien to be there at the sight to show all of them that he wasn't insane about the alien crap.

Dib was about to say something to the alien boy when he saw Naomi walked towards Zim.

''No. I wasn't, Zim.''

''All right now, let's go.'' Zim said as he walked towards the car.

Dib took out his keys from his coat pocket, he walked over to the car, unlocked all the doors, but not before giving Zim a evil glare. Zim didn't really care with this worthless little human was mad about something so simple, the Irken closed his eyes and smirk.

''All right, everyone inside now,'' Dib said. As Gaz sat in the passage seat, Kevin and Ash-Ash were in the back; the girl was in the middle. Zim and Naomi were outside still, Dib was getting impatience, he looked at Naomi.

''Get in, Naomi.''

''How is Zim going to fit in the car, Dib, I mean, we can't leave him here,'' Naomi said in her soft voice.

How could Dib refuse a voice like that, indeed he really care about this girl and he wanted her to be safe, but she was making it harder for him to protect her from the real enemy. Dib sigh, then he thought for a second before talking.

''Zim go sit...'' Dib was going to regret this later on. ''And Naomi sit in...Zim's...lap..,'' Dib said as he went to start the car. Zim got inside and sat down, Naomi enter and sat on Zim's lap.

The Irken felt something soft resting on his laps...He couldn't help but notice that the human's buttocks were in his lap. Zim turn his head away so he could stop staring her rear; as Dib fix the view mirror, his eyes never left Zim's direction. He knew that this day was not going to pretty...

Dib started the engine and as the car started, he drove away from the building. As he was driving on the road, he thought he heard Naomi and Zim talking to each other. ''Damn...What are they saying?'' he thought.

He knew that he had to fourcs on the road but the suspicious was killing him, he took a deep breath and just continued to drive on the road trying not to think of killing Zim in the car with Naomi here...Dib just wanted her to be safe.

**(Me: Wow...That was a long chapter, anyways please enjoy and IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T COMMENT IT! I try my best at this story, and yes...Zim is going to have fallings for her but later on, don't worry. Tak might be in the story too:) **


	3. Chapter 3:Karaoke Night

**(Me:Hey there people, allright here is the other chapter that I promise you. Also thanks so much for the reviews, all right. Please enjoy. :)**

_Dib's POV_

I knew that I was getting upset at the fact that I told Naomi to sit on Zim's lap; I should have asked that kid, Kevin...I think that's his name, to drive the car, Ughh! I feel so stupid! Why did I make a stupid mistake like that. I know that later on in the future, I wouldn't make that same stupid mistake,. ''Gaz, is it on the left or right?'' I asked my younger sister, who was looking at the window. In the corner of my eye, I saw her turn. ''Left.''

''Okay, thanks.'' I made a left turn, I could hear Naomi giggle at something that Zim just said to her! That little bastard better not touch her or else, I'm going to fuck him up like there's no tomorrow! I shook my head, I asked Gaz to turn on the radio for me so I couldn't Zim's annoying voice, god, I hated that bastard, why did he needed Naomi for? I had to find out. ''Just keep going to straight, then make a right, after that slow down, ''that kid, Kevin said as I listen o his direction's.

I keep driving straight, then I turn a right at the corner, after that I saw a house that looked like a mansion. I spoke, ''Is that your house?'' Kevin replied, ''Yep. '' I turn to the garage, I parked the car. I turn my attention to the four in the back seat, I looked at Naomi, god, she looks so cute and hopeless at the same time. ''All right, thanks for not messing up my car.''

As I got out of the car, the others got out as well, I turn my attention to Ash-Ash, I knew her since middle school. ''How are you?'' Ash-Ash was happy to hear me say something to her, of course, it was pretty obvious that she had a crush on me- I wasn't stupid. ''Good.'' I nod, I turn to the boy who said that we could walk in. All of us began to walk inside Kevin's house.

_Zim's POV_

It was the first time I ever been in some humans house, of course I been to Dib's house before to ask for his help, but that was a long time ago. This other human boy, Kevin, had a nice house actually-it wasn't a big deal to brag about, it was actually simple. I looked around to find if I could something that I could sent to GIR, as I was looking for data I heard that girl spoke my name, I turn. '

'It's your first time coming here, right, Zim?'' Naomi said.

''Yes. I mean, I did to someone's house a couple of time but that was in the past. I just needed his help.'' I could tell that Naomi made a sad face, why did that upset the human girl? I swift my eyes to the other side, I notice that the human boy had a flat screen television. I walked towards it, it was an excellent piece of technology, I should report this to my computer to scan it.

As I was reaching for my mini-computer, I heard a girl's voice, I quickly turn to see Naomi and Gaz talking about something when Kevin, Ash-Ash, and that idiot Dib showed up. I sigh and walked towards them, I have no idea but I knew they were going to call my name so might as well, right. I heard talk about playing some video game, I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

''We could use your Xbox 360, it will be much better if we play Rock Band in that system,'' Gaz said as she placed a finger though her hair. Why was she always so impatience about something so small; I wouldn't care. ''That's not a bad idea, Gaz. Okay, then it's settle. Me and Ash-Ash are going to the Xbox out of my room, you guys could fix the snacks out,'' Kevin said as he and the other girl went upstairs. Me, an Invader, ha, don't make me laugh.

I would ever make snacks for some much of stupid humans; I was about to sit down when a hand touch my shoulder, I let out a small growl. Seriously, these humans are staring to piss me off! I turn to see Naomi looking at me with curious eyes, why was she looking at me like that, it was kinda creepy.

''Yeah, what is it?,'' I asked. Naomi then turn her attention to Gaz and that idiot who kept glaring at me, I couldn't help but smirk at Dib. Did he actually think that I would keep a promise like that, ha, yeah right. I, Zim, won't ever trust a human.

''Go ahead and make the snack, I'll be here with Zim.'' I heard Naomi say to the two; crap not again, why did she had to be with me at a time like this. ''Are you sure?'' I heard Dib say. ''I'm sure. Don't worry about it, '' Naomi said as I heard Gaz telling Dib to leave. As they left the living room, I sat down on the couch. I didn't know why but I felt like her eyes were watching me.

I didn't look at her, but I felt someone sitting on the couch, I turn my head a bit to see Naomi opening her mouth to say something. ''Are you mad at me, Zimmy?'' I gave her a look, why would I be mad at this human; of course, I didn't want to be here but I knew I had a mission to complete.

I didn't have time to care about some humans feelings, but I couldn't help but let out a sigh.

''Of course not, Naomi. I'm not mad at you, I mean, I'm just tired.'' I slid near her, I don't know but I felt my hand grabbing hers', she looked at me. ''Don't ever think I'm mad at you, Naomi. I won't ever be upset at you.,'' I said in a low voice; Naomi turn red again and gave me a hug, but I didn't return the hug back.

Her smell...Something about this girl was making me feel like this, I needed to focus on the mission. I lift up a finger and ran though her hair a bit, it so soft and pretty...I just felt like-No, I couldn't think like that.

_Normal POV_

Gaz was looking at the two pair on the couch, she couldn't help smile at the cute sight. ''That bastard,'' Dib said under his breath. Gaz smile faded away, she turn to her brother giving him a sharp look. Even though she knew that older brother didn't like the Irken.

Gaz didn't like the attitude of his, she knew that he had a thing for her best friend; she glare her browns eyes to the pair then her brother who was getting a soda form the fridge. ''Seriously, are you just going to act like that, Naomi really likes Zim!''

Dib closed the fridge door, he didn't turn he just stood there in silence. ''Gaz...You don't evmn though what Zim is up to, I know he wants to use Naomi for something...I know it''

However, Gaz usually calls him insane or just being stupid but this time was different, she just glare at him with hated. She knew that he was always paranormal about his crazy alien shit. The Gothic girl didn't know what to believe anymore, she just only believe that Naomi picked a right choose of a guy.

Gaz wasn't boy-crazy like her friend, Ash-Ash, but she did had a small crsuh on Zim when there were back in middle school, she didn't know why but she did.

Maybe it was something to do with his smarts in scince or something like that-she didn't know why though, but that was a long time ago.

All her friends knew this, but she was dating a guy that she met last year, his name was Chris, they share everything, he was a great guy. She smile to herself, she knew anything was going to be all right when she was around or thought of him. She was about to say something to her brother when she heard Kevin and Ash-Ash coming down the stairs.

***xx***

''All right, guys, we just need to hook it up and we are ready to play Rock Band!'' Kevin said as he made a silly rock pose. The two girls just giggle while Zim rolled his eyes, why would he care if a human was playing some childish game.

Zim sat there as the two people began to hook the system up, he glares at Naomi who was looking at the other way. ''I wonder what is she thinking about?,'' Zim thought.

''Naomi, are you okay?''

The girly girl turn her attention to Zim, she nodded. ''Yeah, I'm just happy that you are here, Zim,'' she said with a smile on her face. Zim just stood silent, of course, he knew that this human was trying to trick him.

Zim placed a hand on his cheek; Naomi turn to see Gaz carrying the soda and Dib was carrying the junk food, she smile and ran up to her friend to help her out. Zim watched as the other two were hooking up the system, he smirked thinking that he should use them too but his smirk faded away.

''Shit, man, I'm so excited to play Rock Band. I haven't played it since...forever,'' Ash-Ash said as place the power button. Everyone was getting their items, Kevin was playing bass, Ash-Ash was drums and Gaz was singer.

Ash-Ash wanted Dib to play but he said that he might play later on, of course Gaz was getting upset at the fact that he was bothering her best friend; she shook her. She turn her head a bit to see Naomi giving Gaz a thumbs up, the Gothic girl couldn't help but smile.

As the rest began to select their character, the other three who were in the couch were just enjoying the view, but Zim was glaring at Dib, Dib was glaring at Zim, and Naomi didn't know what was ging on because she wasn't looking at the two boys that who were trying to win her heart.

***xx***

About two and half hours of playing, the group ate, cracked some jokes, and talked for a bit. Naomi was talking to the girls about something that happen when she was little, the boy(s) were talking about other stuff. Zim was on the couch trying to rest his head, he has been in the Kevin;s house all day and was worry about GIR.

''Hey, Zim, tell us about you?'' Kevin said as the other turn to look at him.

The Irken swift his eyes to Naomi who looked like a child that wanted to know something right now, he sigh. ''No. I'm too tired.''

''Awwwww...We wanted to know about you so much, Zim?'' Dib mocked. Zim glare at the human idiot; how dare he mock him, he actually thought toying with him might spill out the truth, ha, that was clever.

Zim just ran a hand though 'his spiky hair'. ''Nah, that really. Anyways, Kevin, I'm going to use the bathroom.''

''Of course, it's on the right side near the hall,'' Kevin pointed.

The Irken stood up from the couch, he walked away from the group, but Naomi kept staring she let out a giggle and turn to her friends.

_Naomi's POV_

I didn't know why but when Zim went to the bathroom, I felt my heart race, hm...I guess I'm just acting silly, I mean, I know that Zim is good looking but something was telling me to ask him out. Ugh! Hahaha, that was silly of me to think like that, of course I like him but I didn't know if he liked me back...

Maybe Zim had a girlfriend, I don't know why I was thinking like that but at the same time I felt my heart beat every time I was near him.

''Are you okay, Naomi?''

I turn to see Gaz looking at me with a worry expression on her face, I nodded letting her know that I was all right. ''Yup. Just thinking of what to do now.''

Now everyone was thinking of doing something, I glare at Dib who kept looking at the floor; seriously he creep me out for some reason, but I turn the other way. I felt his eyes watching me like an hawk. I turn to face him, he wasn't looking at me, he was looking at the back of me, I turn my head to see Zim. I smiled.

''Zim! You took a awhile in the bathroom, is everything all right?'' I asked him in a worry tone.

Zim just chuckle. ''Of course, I...I was...doing stuff in there. Don't worry about it Naomi, I'm all right.'' He sat back down on the couch. ''So what are _we_ going to do right now, I mean, we can't just sit here and do nothing.'' Zim was right actually, I didn't want to stay here all day, I wanted to go out and you know, party a little.

I saw the rest thinking of what to do, I turn to Dib who got up and walked towards the kitchen, I know that I didn't get along with that kid, but I got a strange feeling that he was going to do something to make me believe him. I turn my attention back to Zim who crossed his arms; god he looked so handsome.

''I got it!'' Kevin said as we all turn to face him.

''What you got, dude?'' I heard Gaz said.

The boy just gave Gaz a smirk, maybe he got idea of what to do. We all looked at him as he kept smirking, I turn my head to Zim who spoke, ''Hurry up and say it!''

I could tell that they were a bit shock to hear Zim to raise a voice at them. I just thought they were taking away and it was cool of him to tell them to hurry but at the same time it wasn't nice of him. ''I'm sorry, but it's taking long,'' Zim said as he shift his eyes to me. I blushed.

I quickly turn away to see Kevin shrugged his shoulders. ''Okay. I think we could got to that karaoke club.''

Gaz and Ash-Ash both said ,'' Awesome!'' I never seen Gaz smiling like that before, she looked like a little kid who got a brand new toy. Gaz cute rather than gothic like,I just smile at my friend but my smile faded when I saw Dib coming out of the kitchen.

''Why are you two shouting loudly for?'' Dib asked as he sat down near me.

I was about to speak when Zim spoke for him, god, he was my hero! ''They are just excited about something that th-I mean, Kevin said. I think it was called karaoke club?'' I turn to Zim, he looked cute as he shift his eyes to the others.

I giggled at him. ''We should go, I mean, I really like to see it...,'' I asked nervously. Gaz gave me a friendly smile, thank god she was a good friend. I saw her nodded and said, ''We should go!'' She turn to her creepy brother.'' Dib.''

I knew that Dib was about to say something but I saw a quick glimpse that he was looking at me with hungry eyes. Eeek! Now I felt like taking a long shower, but I knew that it was silly. ''Okay, but **you **have to sit on Zim's lap.''

''WHAT?'' me, Gaz, and Zim shouted at once. I knew that Dib was trying to get me to sit with him at the front; of course, I didn't mind but I like being with Zim...I turn my head to see Zim looking down a bit. Aww...the poor wanted to sit on his lap. Wait, oh my gosh, I can't believe I was just thinking of that, I felt silly.

''Are you jealous, Dib?'' I heard Zim speak in a low huskily tone.

''What...?''

''Heheh...Never mind, Dib, my boy. All right, Gaz could sit on my lap; however, you have to do something for me.''

I turn to Dib who looked like he was about to say something really rude to Ziom, but Gaz quickly said, ''Look. Dib just let Naomi sit on Zim's lap...God, you like it's like the end of the world,'' she said as she and the other stood up from the floor and walked to door.

I could have sworn that Dib said something under his breath, but I didn't catch it at all. Hmm...I guess, he was just clearing his throat. I saw him walk away from the two of us, I turn my head to Zim who was standing up.

I stood up as well. ''Are you okay of me sitting in your lap, Zimmy?''

Zim chuckle. ''Of course, hu-Naomi, I don't mind one bit. Actually, it feels nice, hope that doesn't sound weird.''

I could help out a small giggle, even though I knew Zim for three months, I knew that he was the right guy for me. I felt heart kept beating fast every time I was with him or when he made me smile. As we walked ouside, the group smile at us, I knew that Ash-Ash was giggling because she thought me and Zim looked cute together. I blushed thinking of that thought; however, Zim just stood quiet.

''Okay, Dib. Everyone's here, now unlock the doors,'' Gaz demand. Her creepy brother just nodded, he took out his keys from his coat pocket, and then unlocked the doors. As we got inside the car, Dib turn his head towards to Zim.

''All right, we better not do anything funny, Zim, or I serious-'' he cut himself when he saw he coming in to sit on Zimmy's lap. ''You were saying, Dib,'' Zim said. I knew that he had a smirk on his face; Dib gave him a evil stare and turn to the other way to start the car.

_Zim's POV_

The drive was quiet, I was looking out the window, it was strange actually. Usually I was home with GIR working on a plan to conquer the earth, but somehow I wanted to be here with this human, Naomi.

I let out a sigh. ''What's wrong?'' I heard Kevin say, I didn't turn my head but just simply respond, ''Nothing. Just thinking where are we going to get to the place,'' I said in a bored tone.

I mean, I know that I'm a invader and want to conquer this boring place, but this girl, who was sitting on my lap-she made me feel like a different Irken. What the hell was I thinking about her; of course she was a human and nice but she was a human! I could care less what happens to her...right...

I turn my attention to the girl's back; Naomi was wearing a dress so I couldn't see her bare human back, but her smell was so good...It smell like...Damn, I can't remember where did I smell that scent before, maybe it will come to me if I don't think of it too much.

I heard Gaz clear her throat before saying something to her idiotic brother.

''You're heading to the left, it on the right, ''Gaz said as she rise her voice at her brother, I could tell that he groan.

''I know that now, Gaz!''

I just smirk at Dib, how could he be so stupid, hahah. Humans, make me laugh; I turn my attention at the window-I wonder if my S.I.R. unit was okay? Knowing GIR, I bet he was throwing a little party, I remember back in middle school he threw a party at our house without my permission!

I shook my head thinking of that was just silly, maybe I should check up on GIR, I mean, I knew that he was going to miss me. ''We are here!'' i heard the human girl, I think her name was Ash-Ash; I turn my attention to her to notice that the car. Naomi open the door and got out; by the mother of Irk, her smell was so good...She didn't smell funny one bit.

''Damn it, Zim, you got to stay focus on the mission here,'' I thought as I got out of the car. I turn to see Naomi talking to Gaz about something; Dib was staring at Naomi-I could tell.

''Oooh! I'm so excited to here, Gaz. Thanks so much!'' Naomi cheer.

I heard Gaz say, ''Anytime, Naomi.'' I looked away from the girl, I really didn't knew why but I felt something was triggering inside me...What was it? I felt so weak at the moment; I turn my attention at the building, the sigh read, ''Karaoke Porky.'' I made a face; well, that was a weird name to ggive this place.

''All right, we are here, so can we go inside, Gaz,'' I knew that it was Dib annoying voice. I turn to him giving the look.

''Are you okay, Zimmy?'' Naomi said to me as I turn my head to her.

''Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go inside,'' I said as we all enter the place.

_Normal POV_

It was Zim's first entering a place that had some much colorful lights ,people were dancing the room, and singing. This place kinda remind him of GIR a bit, he couldn't help but chuckle a bit. As Gaz and the other two human people led the way, Zim turn my head to see Naomi smiling.

''I'm glad you came, Zim.''

The Irken just nodded my head. ''Anytime, Naomi, it's fine. By the way, it's my first time here. Have you ever been here before.''

Naomi shook her head. ''Nope. It's my first time, too, Zim.'' She turn her head to Dib who kept looking back. ''He's really starting to creep out...,'' she whisper to the Irken. Even though it was dark a bit, he smirk at her, of course Zim knew that Dib was a bit freaky but the bad kind of freaky.

Zim thought of grabbing Naomi's hips again but he knew that it will be too easy, he needed to think of a other way.

He looked forward to see that the group was stopping at a small round table, it was near the left. Everyone began to make small talk; the Irken stood quiet. ''I need to find a way for the Naomi to be alone so I could use her,'' he thought as he looked around.

Dib notice this and smirk to himself saying,'' What's wrong, Zim?''

Zim made a low growl sound, he turn to Dib with a neutral smile on his face. ''Nothing is wrong, Dib. ''

''Tell me the truth, Zim, I know your lying!'' Dib yelled.

Gaz turn to her attention to her brother and Zim, she groan-she knew that this was going to happen. She slams her hand on the table making the two look at her dangerous light brown eyes.

''Stop with this shit!''

''He started it!'' The two of them shouted.

''I don't really give a fuck who started it, Dib stop embarrassing yourself. And Zim...Just stop,'' she stood as she sat back down and turn to Ash-Ash and Kevin, who also looked shock.

Naomi seen her best friend in a angry mood before, of course she knew that Dib started the argument, but stood quiet. She shift her light blue eyes at Zim who looked quite upset at the moment.

''Poor thing...Even though that wasn't nice of Gaz to yell at him, but I guess it was the right thing to do...Maybe if I hold his hand it will make Zim fell better!,'' she thought. Naomi touched Zim's gloved hand, the Irken turn his head to the table to see the human girl touching his hand. No...the feeling was getting stronger...What was she doing to him...?

Dib notice this, he was getting furious at the fact that his precious Naomi was touching an alien! He wanted to scream at the alien for doing making her touch his hand, but he quickly turn to his sister who was not paying to him

The waitress came to their table, she gave them a menu and everyone order except for Zim-he wasn't hungry for earth food.

''All right, thank you and please be free to use the Karaoke machine,'' the waitress said as she left with their menu.

''Awesome! I wanted to sing for soooooooooo damn long. Hey, Kevin, come with me?'' Ash-Ash asked.

''Uh...I kinda wanted to do my own song.,'' Kevin replied. Ash-Ash gave him a playful mean look and turn to the other Goth girl who nodded. It was exciting actually, even thought Dib was making Gaz angry but the fact of singing-it made her feel like a different person. The girls stood up, walked up to the stage and the DJ said, ''So...what song are you ladies are going to play?''

''Um..Skater Boy by Avril Lavigine,''said Ash-Ash.

''Are you sure?''

''Yes, we are sure. Just play the damn song,'' Gaz demanded. The DJ nodded, he started to play the music and the lights dim.

Skater Boy

**Gaz:** _He was a boy, she was a girl_

_Can I make it any more obvious? _

_He was a punk, she did ballet_

_What more can I say?_

**Ash-Ash:** _He wanted her, she's never tell_

_Secretly she wanted him as well_

_But all of her friends, stuck up their nose_

_They had a problem with his baggy of clothes _

The two girls started to move their body a bit, they looked at each and sang together with a smile.

**Gaz and Ash-Ash: **_He was a skater boy, she said, ''See ya later boy''_

_He wasn't good enough for her, she had a pretty face_

_But her head was up in space_

_She needed to come back down to earth_

Gaz laugh a bit as Ash-Ash moved a hips. They moved their body with the rhyme of the beat.

**Gaz: **_Five years from now, she sits at home_

_Feeding the baby, she's all alone_

Gaz makes a silly face and points to Kevin. Ash-Ash moves her hips down and goes up and jumps.

_She turns on the TV, guess who she see_

_Skater boy rocking up MTV_

**Ash-Ash: **_She call up her friends, they already know_

_And they've all got tickets to see his show_

_She tags along, stands in the crowd_

_Looks up at the man that she turned down_

_**Gaz: (2*)**__He was a skater boy, she said ''See ya later boy''_

_He wasn't good enough for her, now he's a superstar_

_Slamming on his guitar _

_Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

The girls danced around; they were having fun. Gaz closed her eyes-the music was her magic, she wanted this. Quickly she open her eyes to see Ash-Ash, they join hands and sang:

**Gaz and Ash-Ash:**_Sorry girl, but you missed out_

_Well tough luck that boy's mine now_

_We are more than just good friends_

_This how the story ends_

_Too bad that you couldn't see_

_See the man the boy could be_

_There is more than meets the eye_

_I see the soul that is inside_

Ash-Ahs let go of her friend, he sang softly looking at the table, she stared at Dib.

**Ash-Ash: **_He's just a boy and I'm just a girl_

_Can I make it any more obvious?_

_We are in love, haven't you heard_

_How we rock each other world?_

Gaz jump a bit, her friend walked up to her and they sang:

**Both: (2*) **_I'm with a skater boy, I said ''See ya later boy?''_

_I'd be backstage after the show, I'll be at the studio_

_Singing the sing we wrote_

_About the girl you used to know_

The girls song ended and everyone cheered, they bow. Ash-Ahs gave her friend a hug who looked like she was about to smile but she turn to the table to see her brother clapping. Wow, that was a first, he usually sleeps. They walked back to the table.

''Don't you think it was awesome, Zimmy,'' Naomi said cheerfully.

'Yeah, it was good.'' Zim then notice that the human girl wanted to say something but never did, she ran up to Gaz to give her a hug. ''That was awesome!''

Gaz smirk a bit. ''Thanks.''

''That was awesome, sis,'' Dib said as he smile at the two girls who just sang.

''Yeah!'' Kevin cheered.

Now it was Zim chances to escaped when he heard the girl, Ash-Ash say, ''Naomi, you sound sing.''

_Naomi's POV_

''What? Me? Hahaha, you're kidding, right?'' I really did hope that Ash-Ash was kidding about this, I mean, I never sang in front of people before...I looked at Zim.

''Should I sing, Zim?''

''I would like it if you sing, Naomi, I mean-If you want, of course, no is pushing you to do it,'' Zim said. God, I felt my heart beat, of course, I liked him but I didn't know if he liked me back...

''Don't listen to him, Naomi, I wanna listen to your pretty voice,'' Dib said as he was touching my hand. I gave him a peaceful look. I turn to my friends who nodded, I turn back to Zim who crossed his arms and smrik at himself. I wonder why was he smirking at..?

Geez, he was making me blush so heard that I couldn't even think straight. I felt someone touching my shoulder, it was Gaz.

''I believe in you, Naomi.''

I couldn't help up smile at my best friend, of course, I knew that was telling the truth, I gave Zim a hug. ''Wish me luck.''

''...God luck, Naomi,'' Zim said in low voice. Thank goodness, he didn't see me blush, I quickly tuen away from the group and began to walk on the stage.

***xx***

I felt my heart beating as I picked up the mic, The DJ was looking for a song for me to pick. I just hope I could think of a song I could actually sing too. I waited for a minute, I saw all the eyes looking at me, gees...I was about say something to the DJ when I notice Zim looking straight at me.

I knew that he wanted me to do this and I had to believe in myself, I took a deep breath. ''Okay, which song?'' said the DJ. I thought for a second then it hit me, I wanted to sing a song to Zim.

''I wanna sing E. Kerry Perry, please, ''I heard my voice crack a bit. Why did I fell so nervous all of a sudden, I looked at the crowd, I spotted Zim who crossed his arms and looked at me. Geez, he made me feel weak on the knees.

''Are you sure about this?'' I heard the DJ say. I nodded, I heard the song played the beat the lights dim.

Katy Perry: E.T. Lyrics

**Namoi: **_You're so hypnotizing  
>Could you be the devil<br>Could you be an angel_

I began to touch my body, I notice that Dib was just surprised and Zim was shook; I smiled.

_They say be afraid  
>Your touch magnetizing<br>Feels like I am floating  
>Leaves my body glowing<em>

_They say be afraid  
>You're not like the others<br>Futuristic lover  
>Different DNA<br>They don't understand you_

_You're from a whole other world__  
><em>_A different dimension__  
><em>_You open my eyes__  
><em>_And I'm ready to go__  
><em>_Lead me into the light_

I felt my body moving around the stage, I looked at Zim, I ssmiled. I wanted him to know that I want him to me mine first 'kiss', I blew a kiss at the table.

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
>Infect me with your love and<br>Fill me with your poison_

Take me, ta-ta-take me  
>Wanna be a victim<br>Ready for abduction

As was moving my hips I pointed at Zim who looked rather shook then happy when I sang this part_..._

_Boy, you're an alien  
>Your touch are foreign<br>It's supernatural  
>Extraterrestrial<em>

_You're so supersonic__  
><em>_Wanna feel your powers__  
><em>_Stun me with your lasers__  
><em>_Your kiss is cosmic__  
><em>_Every move is magic_

_You're from a whole other world__  
><em>_A different dimension__  
><em>_You open my eyes_

_And I'm ready to go__  
><em>_Lead me into the light_

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
>Infect me with your love and<br>Fill me with your poison_

Take me, ta-ta-take me  
>Wanna be a victim<br>Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien  
>Your touch are foreign<br>It's supernatural  
>Extraterrestrial<p>

I turn around my body, I closed my eyes and sang slowly...

_This is transcendental  
>On another level<br>Boy, you're my lucky star_

I wanna walk on your wave length  
>And be there when you vibrate<br>For you I'll risk it all  
>All<p>

I open my eyes and sang loudly for my Zim to hear me.

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
>Infect me with your love and<br>Fill me with your poison_

_Take me, ta-ta-take me  
>Wanna be a victim<br>Ready for abduction_

_Boy, you're an alien  
>Your touch are foreign<br>It's supernatural  
>Extraterrestrial<em>

_Extraterrestrial  
>Extraterrestrial<em>

_Boy, you're an alien  
>Your touch so foreign<br>It's supernatural  
>Extraterrestrial<em>

As the song ended, I put the mic down and I heard everyone clapping for me, wow...I can't believe I did that good. Wait...Did I say I want my first kiss from Zim and my? I hope it was just a silly though; I waved at the people, I walked to my table. Gaz and Kevin were a so happy for me, Ash-Ash gave me a hug.

''Thanks guys. Hehehehe, it was fun actually. Thanks for talking me here, Gaz.'' I saw her smile at me, I turn to Zim who was looking down at his hands.

''Zim, are you okay?''

Zim looked up at me and nodded. ''Yeah..I'm fine actually. Naomi...What song was that and were you really singing about a boy being a alien?''

''No silly. It was just a song.''

''Oh okay, I'm going to the bathroom,'' Zim said as he got up. I wondered if I did something...?

''What?'' I heard Dib said. I turn to face him, I didn't know what to say so I stood quiet.

_Normal POV_

Zim ran into the bathroom, dear mother of Irk, that was a close one. He was glad that it was just a stupid human song and nothing was real; wait, why was he scared of some people girl.

''What the hell were you thinking Zim, why are you running away from her...Ugh! That girl, she's going to pay,'' Zim thought as he took out his mini-computer from his pocket.

''GIR?''

''Yes?'' said a childish robot voice.

''Excellent, go to the lab and don't touch everything until I get there, understood?'' Zim demand.

Even though the green Irken didn't see his S.I.R. unit, he knew that he nodded and said, ''Yes Master Zim'' and left. Geez, this girl was ready getting under his skin-why did she keep making him feel so strange.

That's why when Zim gets home, he wanted to do some test on these crazy feelings; he looked at the bathroom mirror to smirk at himself-he was an Invader, not a coward. Zim knew that he had a plan to get the girl out of the picture but he had to be quiet.

He fixed up his black wig and smirk at himself before leaving the bathroom. As he left, he looked around to see the group eating-perfect.

''Naomi, do you have a minute?,'' Zim asked as he approached the group.

''Yes, Zimmy.?'' her voice was so soft.

Zim was about to say something when he notice the music was changing into something smooth like; Gaz stood up to dance, as well as the other except for Dib who kept glaring at Zim. The Irken didn't really care at the moment, he wanted his plan to be perfect.

Zim tried to smile like a human boy. ''Wanna go...d...d...'' Why couldn't just say the floor where people go to or something.

''Dance, you mean.''

''Yeah, if you want too,'' his eyes turn to Dib, who was getting angry at the fact Naomi was going to dance with the alien!

''Sure! I love to Zim!'' Naomi said as she grab him and headed to the dance floor; however as the pair left Dib notice that Zim turn his head a bit to give him a evil smirk.

***xx***

Dib couldn't believe this; first he see Naomi seeing on Zim's lap, then he notice them 'flirting with each other' and lastly they danced together. What the hell was going on, he needed to get Naomi out of the way so she won't get hurt. Thankfully, he step outside to have the flesh breeze calm his nerves down.

''Damn it, I need to get Naomi to listen to me. That damn Zim, he needs to be destroy!'' Dib shouted.

''Indeed,'' said a calm mysterious voice. Dib didn't know why but somehow he knew that voice belong to a person he once fought. He turn to face the darkness but the voice spoke again.

''I know that it hurts that Zim took someone precious from you, I know that feeling actually..., ''the voice said as it got closer to Dib. Dib let out a gasp seeing the voice belong to Tak! Quickly took out a plasma gun; he built it as a kid but never used it.

Thankfully, he had it with him just in case if Zim tried anything funny. ''Relax, Dib, I'm not here to fight you.''

''Ha, yeah right, why should I fucking believe you, alien.''

Tak rolled her 'eyes'**(Me: She's wearing the disguise)** , she didn't have time to play games with this idiot human. She needed his help and he knew it but Dib was playing hard to get. Tak shift her eyes at the building and closed her eyes.

''I know that you want the human girl, right?''

''What?'' Dib said putting his gun down.

The Irken girl open her eyes, she walked closer to the human. Of course, Dib knew that he had a chance to protect Naomi from Zim but at the same time...it was killing him, he looked up at Tak who was waiting for a answer.

Maybe it was time for him to listen and use Tak's help...for once Din needed a alien's help. ''All right, I'm in. ''

Tak smirk at him and told him everything that would get Naomi to Dib and to destroy Zim...

**(Me: Wow...that was long also I wanted Gaz to have a bit OC. I don't own the songs. and IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T COMMENT! Please enjoy! :) **


	4. Chapter 4:The Dreams

**(Me: Hey there people, allright here is the other chapter that I promise you. Also thanks so much for liking the other three, wow...Im glad that everyone likes Naomi. Oh i forgot things are going to heat up like crazy in this chapter and maybe a bit of kissing Im so sure it! XD)**

_Normal POV_

It's been two hours since the group have arrived at the Karaoke Porky; Naomi thank all of her friends for letting her come to this wonderful place. She felt like dancing again but she knew that it was getting late, she turn to Zim. ''Okay, I'm ready.''

''Excellent. Shall we?,'' Zim asked as he saw her. Dib saw them looking so 'happy' with a each other that he couldn't wonder why Naomi saw something in that green alien freak, he took a big sigh. ''What is your problem now, Dib?'' asked Gaz who was getting annoyed at the moment; Dib shook his head.

''Nothing's wrong, just tired of all the loud music and crap.'' He turn to the others. ''Are we all ready to head out?'' Dib didn't know why he had to ask twice but he did actually.

''Yeah,'' Kevin and Ash-Ash said at the same time. Dib nodded, he unlock the car door, everyone entered, and started the engine letting the place in silence...

***xx***

The walk was quiet, Naomi really enjoyed her day being with her best friend and mostly with Zim; she blushed thinking of singing that song again. Wait- she couldn't think of like that right now, she had to think of Zim's feelings too...She felt like she was coming on to strong on him...

''Zimmy?''

''Yes?'' said Zim as he kept walking. ''Well...I just had a awesome time being with everyone and mostly with you. *giggles* I hope I'm not coming on to strong, because I don't want you to think of me as a freak.''

''No, I don't ,actually I find you different somehow.'' Naomi stopped on her trial, he knew that that he had to example it to her; for the mother of Irk-did he had to do everything around here! Zim turn around to face the girl. ''I mean your different from the hum-people around here. Some people think that isn't good to be a freak and be different, but you accept me who I am and I respect that from you, Naomi.,'' he said as he crossed his arms; Naomi couldn't believe this, she was so happy that someone sound something nice to her.

She ran up to him to give him hug. ''Aww, Zim, thanks so much for respect me. Hhehehe, you away make me feel so warm inside,'' she said as she released him from her grip. ''Sorry about that, Zim.'' ''It's fine.'' Zim said as he turn away from the girl, he felt himself turn red when Naomi hugged him, what the hell was happening to him? The tow of them began to walk, of course it was a quiet walk neither of them spoke to each other. Naomi felt the cool breeze touch her neck, she hugged herself; however, she let out a small gasp when she saw Zim wrapping his arms around her. ''Zim-'' she spoke so quietly. Zim tried not to blush but he couldn't help himself, he didn't know why was he feeling like this to the human girl.

The Irken gave her a gestures look and they began to walk. Zim just stood quiet, he knew that this mission was to lure the girl in and then kill her with Dib watching...but he couldn't bring himself to destroy her. ''What the hell is happening to me...No, I can't think weak, I'm an Invader-not a human wreath,'' Zim thought as he shift his eyes to see the girl resting.

The Irken thought of a other way to get her to do something else or anything, but nothing came to mind, he turn away to see house on the left

Maybe, Zim should talked to the Tallest, hopefully that will distract him from the human girl. Naomi looked up to see that Zim was looking away from her, she then tilt her head to see that there were almost to her house.

''We just need three more blocks left,'' Naomi said in a low tone. Zim didn;t speak he just stood quiet as they kept walking.

***xx***

Once the pair reached Naomi's house, the girl walked up to the door, she grab the house keys in her pocket, she unlocked the door. Naomi open the door but she turn around to face Zim who looked like he could use the bed right now, she giggled.

''Thanks for keeping me warm, Zimmy.''

''It was no problem actually, I mean, it was fun spending time with...hu-I mean,. humans. I'm glad that I came, ''Zim said gently and calmly, of course he had to act cool.

Naomi wanted to give him a good-night hug but she just waved at him, Zim waved back. Once the door closed, Zim put his hand down and walked away.

_Zim's POV_

Once I left Naomi's area, I hid behind a building, I was just sick and tired of this crap! Why do I always act like a human around her, no...that was just a song she played... That was crazy talked, Naomi said it was just a song, I notice that something was glowing in pocket, I took it out to see it was the mini-computer. ''Yes?''

''Master Zim! I was playing with my pig and thinking of cupcakes,'' GIR said I couldn't even believe this, GIR just wanted to talk about his pig and cupcakes, wow...That was just a bit weird in my book; I sigh and said, ''GIR, did you get the data that I transmission to you?'' I waited for my S.I.R unit to say something when I heard something. I knew that I could trust GIR but sometimes I wondered if he forgets to do things. Maybe it was a silly habit of his, I waited for GIR to say something. That's when I heard him sounding serious,

''Yes, I got the data that you wanted, Master Zim.''

''Excellent, GIR. Now transmit that to the tallest; however, don't say a word to them. I'll be right there.,'' I said as I shut down the mini-computer. Thank the mother of Irk that GIR had the data that I sent him from school, I better hurry. *xx* Once I step inside, I quickly took off the disguise that I was wearing; it was good to be back as myself, my true self of course.

I sat on the couch for a bit to relax my mind, I closed my eyes for a bit. Geez...this girl was something else, I have no idea what was it..but I felt like she had total control of me. As I was relaxing and NOT trying to think of Naomi, I felt a tug on my pants, I opened my eyes to looked down at GIR. ''What is it, GIR?'' I asked tiredly.

''I got the data, master. Oooooohhhhhh! You smell like...a girl,'' GIR giggled. What the heck was he talking about, I mean, didn't smell like a girl-that was crazy ta-Wait, a minute...I smelled myself. I did smell like a human girl; damn...I looked at GIR, who kept giggling. ''Stop it, GIR, it was a stupid human.''

''HAHAHAHAHAHAH! But Master Zim, was it the girl who called!'' GIR asked happily, as he stuck out his tongue. I just smirk at him, I should say something grab me but at the same time, GIR already knew it was a human because of the small. My smirk and sigh, I stood up from the couch, GIR and I walked to the lab. As we enter the lab, I saw GIR getting on top of the table. I rolled my eyes at him, even though GIR was sometimes annoying but in a good way. I sat down on my chair loading the computers, I shift my eyes to the other side of the room. I notice there was a small remote, I grab it. Hmmm...this was strange, it looked like a drat or something, oh well, as I threw in somewhere else. ''Computer, sent me the data and location the Tallest!'' I demand as the computer load once more.

GIR was on the table playing his feet and singing a tune that he heard from that show last night; I began to think to myself when GIR say, ''Was it the girl pretty?'' Wha-wait...Um...that was a strange question that my S.I.R. unit just said. I turn my attention to him, GIR was just giving me that same smile that he always had.

''You mean the one that called in the morning?" I pointed out. GIR nodded his head happily, I should tell him about her but at the same time I knew that he would probably brag this to the tallest; I sigh and shook my head. GIR looked a bit sad when I shook my head, I mean, it was just a girl...Even though she was somewhat spe-I mean...some human...right. ''Damn...I have to stop thinking of that girl...Ugh!,'' I thought as I placed a hand on my forehead, of course, the only time I EVER acted this strange was when Tak came here and I knew that she was trouble from the start.

I removed my hand, I turn to see that the computer has finished; excellent, now I just needed to type something up; as I was doing that I shift my eyes to GIR who was doing something else. Hopefully the Tallest get the data that I sent them. I was about to type something in I saw the screen change into the tallest, excellent! ''Ahh, Zim, how are you?'' Tallest Red said. ''Good. Anyways...I see you both got the data that I sent you.''

''Yes, thank you, Zim. I see that the mission is to conquer this girl, correct?'' Tallest Purple said as he got closer to Red; I mean, that was the plan after all. I told what my plan was, I could tell that they found it rather excellent. I smirked. ''Ahh, I see...Hahahha, that's a wonderful plan. Stupid little earthling,'' Red laugh. Tallest Purple smiled evilly. ''I know that you won't fail us, Zim, of course...We don't EVEN fail missions.'' I nodded.

''Of course, I won't fail you Almightily Tallest, you have my word. I just hope that idiot Dib and that girl don't get in my way!''

The two start to laugh, I didn't say anything. I gave them a look when Tallest Red said, ''We're sorry, Zim; however, you should relax...You still have time to conquer this little planet.'' ''I believe you're right, Tallest Red, sorry, ''I replied. ''Good, now we must go now. Transmit out!''

As the screen turn black, I let out a sigh of relief, I'm glad that was a easy. I turn to GIR who let out a yawn, I knew that he was bored. I placed a hand on the back of my neck and massage it a bit, I know that this was going to make me sick. ''GIR, wanna show the Pig Show or something...?'' I asked weakly.

I knew that my S.I.R. was happy for me to say that, of course...once I said that he gave me a hug.'' YAY! We could watch it all night long and we could have popcorn...'' As my unit went on, I just let a tiny smirk but inside...I was begging for help, but at the same time that will keep me distracted from the human girl.

_Naomi's POV_

Once I was done blushing my teeth and changing into my cute PJ'S, I went downstairs to watch a bit of television before heading off to bed. I knew that it was early and my mom should be back home soon, as I walked towards the coffee table. I got the remote control, turn on the T.V. on to see that it was giving the local news as I sat down on the couch. Usually, I really don't care for the news but tonight I felt like watching it. I thought of me singing to Zim, I blushed! Oh goodness, why couldn't stop thinking of that song...Maybe it was like a curse, hahah, that was silly of me to think that.

I mean, Zim was a good looking boy and I did have feelings for him but I wondered if he had the same feelings for me...? I looked at my hands. ''I guess I should stop thinking like that...I mean, being around Zimmy makes me feel good inside,'' I said. I looked up to see the people talking about the weather and joke, I make myself comfortable. T

he news kept going on about different things, I decided to change the chancel-it was the a movie.

The movie was pretty boring, I let out a yawn...The only thing that kept me awake was thinking of Zim. I smiled to myself, I don't know if I was in love with him or just had those silly girl crushes but still...my heart kept beating. Sometime later, as the movie began to play still I didn't realize that I asleep thinking about my Zim...

_***xx* **_

_**Naomi's Dream:**_

_I let out a soft moan, Zim's fingers were in touching my belly; his fingers were cold like ice. I looked up to see Zim's blue eyes, I loved his eyes and his black spiky hair. I wanted him to be mine's and he was. I felt happy being with him. _ _''Zim..,'' I let out a soft whisper. _ _Zim warmly smiled at me. '_

_'It's okay, my love, I won't ever hurt you,'' he said as he kisses me! His tongue was soft and tasted like cotton candy. Wow, so this was like to have your first kiss- he was an excellent kisser; I let out a moan. _ _I felt Zim lift me up. I broke the kiss gently, I saw that we sitting upright, I touched his chest as he smiles at me. I feel so happy being with him right now, I don't want it end. ''Zim...I wanted to tell you this for the first day I met you. I love you, and I want you to take me as yours!''_

_Zim leans to my neck, I felt his tongue-licking my neck making me have the shiver._ _''I love you too, Naomi,'' he says as he continues to lick my neck; oh geez it was good. Zim stops licking my neck he looks at me with loving eyes, he touches my face. I hear him say, ''So beautiful...Are you sure that you are ready, Naomi?'' Zim's voice was so low and caring; I love him._ _I gave him a small peck on the lips, Zim gently laid me down and lean forward. I felt his hot breath whispering sweet things on my ear._

_Everything about him made me go wild, I know that he was going to be the one that I want. _

_''Naomi...before I start, can I ask you something important?''_ _''Of course, my love. Tell me anything.,'' I said as I reached out to touch Zim's hand. I looked at him for a moment, at first he quiet then he kisses me making me moan. Zim, you really know how to turn on a girl. I warp my legs around him and break the kiss looking at him._

_''What did you wanted to tell me?''_

_''Wake up baby...''_

_''What...? But Zim..I'm awake.,'' I said as he began to shake me, I felt like I was being pull to death. I closed my eyes tightly and I kept hearing Zim's voice telling me to wake up. _

***xx***_  
><em>

**_Naomi's Dream End_ **

''Wake up baby,'' I heard a woman's voice say. I open my eyes slowly, at first I see all blurry then I saw my mother looking at me, I sat up carefully. ''Hey...Mom,'' I said with a yawn. My mom smiled at me.

''How was your day, sweetie?''

''It was fun, Mom. Um...what time is it?'' I asked looking around for the clock. My mom looked at her watch.

''It's 1:15, honey.''

''Oh..Wow, I can't believe I was sleeping here. I never slept on the couch before.'' I said as I stood up to follow my mom to the kitchen, once we get to the kitchen I sat down. My mom was opening the freezer to get some ice cream; she usually doesn't get this late but I guess she was hungry for some sweets.

''So, Naomi, who is Zim?''

''Um excuse me?''

''Well...When I got home I notice the lights were on and I check to see if you were watching T.V. but I saw you asleep but you were saying someone's name?'' My mom said as she turns to me with a sassy look on her face. I blushed.

Oh no, I can't believe she heard me say Zim's name out loud and that dream felt so real though. Ugh, that was kinda gross...your mother finds you on the couch thinking of a boy and the dream was you and that boy making love! I felt so embarrassed to look at her that I just stood up and turn around.

''I'm going to my room , night mom.'' I said as I walked away from the kitchen.

***xx***

Once I get to my room, I jump on my bed looking at the ceiling-thinking of Zim and that dream I had, I felt myself blush like crazy this time.

''Why did my have to see it,'' I said to myself.

I felt so stupid saying his name out loud, I'm just wanted to scream, but I simply lay there.

Maybe talking to Gaz about this was a good idea, as I was about to reach for the house phone to realize that she might me sleeping. ''Shoot...Well I guess I will talk to her on Monday at ..*yawn*..school,'' I said before drifting off to sleep.

***xx***

**_Zim's Dream:_**

_I was in the lab working on something important to sent to the Tallest, I turn to see GIR looking playing around with his stuff pig, I smirk._ _As I was doing the thing, I didn't hear a sound form GIR for the next two hours, it was strange, but nice to have some quiet in the lab. When I was done with the stuff that I needed to finished, I looked around to found GIR. ''GIR, come out?'' I demand._ _The lab was quiet, usually he will be popping out of nowhere. _

_''GIR get out here,'' I demand once again, I knew that he was just trying to play a game but I didn't have time for a child's game. I groan at this behavior that he was trying to pull, I called my S.I.R. unit name once again. But on answer. _

_''GIR, come out, I demand you!'' But still no answer, I was getting furious about this, why wasn't he answering-no matter; I decided to see if he was making his cupcakes._

***xx***

_Once I was in the living room, I began to call out GIR's name out, usually he will come out knew that there was something strange going on. I turn to face the kitchen to hear someone speaking, who was in my house! _ _I was about to use my PAK at them when I saw GIR come wearing his dog disguise and running towards with a with happy grin. Usually he likes to wear it around but this time it was just plain strange; I gave GIR a look while he just kept smiling. _

_''Where are you heading?'' I asked carefully. _ _''Movies! '' GIR said in usual tone of voice._ _''I see...But let ask you this, who gave you the tickets?'' _ _GIR still kept smiling at me .''Hehehe, pretty girl. Ah! Pigs go boom in the movies! Hehehe, see you later,'' he said as he left. I was curious about this, who would give my S.I.R. unit ticket...wait, a minute, I knew that it was Dib trying to lure GIR , I quickly ran to the door to call my S.I.R. units name. _

_''GIR! GIR! Damn...,''I said. _ _''Hello there, my Invader, '' said a calming voice; ha, I knew that it was Dib trying to pretend to be someone else, I turn only to feel my cheeks turn completely red. There was Naomi standing near the doorway of the kitchen; she was wearing a black and pink undergarments. _ _Naomi's face was with a smile, it was strange though because usually I would say something but I only just stood there looking at her. _

_''Na-Naomi!''_ _I heard her giggle as she walked towards me, her face was usually soft looking but when I was looking at Naomi right now-her expression was 'sexual -like' I think that's how the humans say it?_ _As Naomi stop walking towards me, she was looking at me with some kind of weird expression, she placed a hand on my chest and said, ''You know...I never notice how your eyes look like the color of ruby.'' What? Rudy, what was this girl talking ab-that's when I realize that I wasn't wearing my disguise._

_''Uh...No, I'm not Zim, I'm Kit, yes, I'm Kit,'' I said as I was walking away from her. _ _''No, you are not, Zim.'' Naomi said smoothly. _

_''Yes, I am!''_ _I felt the wall hit my back, damn it was a dead end, I turn to look at her-her eyes were light blue but they had a bit of ;lust' in them. I tried to look away but she grab my chin. Damn it, I felt it again that strange feeling every time I was around this girl, I wanted to taste her so badly that I stopped myself from doing that. _ _''Oh, Zim, I never notice how much you wanted to conquer the earth. Heheh, I found it sexy when I found out and I really want you to know that before the earth gets rule by someone so cute, sexy, and smart. Oh Invader Zim!'' Naomi said in like in a way that kinda made want her even more._ _I saw that she was trying to get close to my lips, I quickly pushed her away from me. _

_''What the hell is going on here?'' I demand._ _Naomi gave me a look, she began to walked towards a chair, she sat there making a very sexual pose; why must she taunt me dear godless of Irk. _ _''Why are you here, Naomi; who sent you here was it Dib?''_ _Naomi just giggled and smiled at me. ''No. I knew that you wanted me and I also wanted you too, Zim. I mean, I know that you wanted me right?'' I gave her a look, how did she know that I wanted her, wait...that came out so wrong ugh this stupid feelings were killing me inside, I turn away from her. _ _''Ha...Don't lie to me, Naomi, that little trick won't work on me. Now...,'' I turn to her with a evil look in my eyes. ''Tell me the truth before I do something horrible to you.'' _

_As I was watching her, Naomi's face didn't chance a bit-it actually stood the same. _ _Naomi smirked at me, she stood up and began to walk towards me, I tried not to let her touch me. As I was backing away, she got closer to me. ''Invader Zim, hmm...I like it,'' Naomi voice was almost like a whisper. I felt my cheeks turn red. _ _Why did I feel like a weakling, I knew that this human wanted me to suffer but I didn't know why...I tried to push her away but she grab me and looked into my eyes; I saw her hand touch my face. _ _''Naomi...Stop this crap right now!''_ _''Why? Don't you want me...,'' I heard her say in a very 'sexual' tone with me...Damn..why was she making me feel so soft inside, I had to get her out of my mind; I tried to reached into my pocket when Naomi said something that made me feel weaker._

_She leaned towards me and said, ''I want you, Master Zim...''_ _''What..?''_ _''I said...I want you...'' _ _Of course, I knew what she said but she just called me Master; only GIR called me that...It was strange. Naomi looked up to my ruby eyes; her eyes were full of tears. ''What's wrong?'' I asked. _ _''I want you, my Invader , I need you to full my dreams. Please...I love...you..,'' Naomi's voice was soft as she reached to my lips. As our lips touched, it was a soft yet gentle touch, but I felt different. I felt myself grabbing her hips, I put my tongue deeper making Naomi let out some noise. _

_This felt good, I felt myself like a different Irken; wow, so this was like to conquer a human. As we began to kiss, I believe it is called, Naomi slid her hand under my shirt; I broke the kiss looking at her with a smirk on my face. _ _''Oh...Zim...Ah!''_

_''Shh, let me conquer your world.'' Why did I say that for, I mean, I was an Invader not a peace marking, but when I was looking at Naomi, I felt good. I kissed her neck gently and laid her down on the couch, not caring anymore. _ _''Ahhhh! Ahh..Invader Zim.. ,''Naomi whispered._ _I looked at her. _

_''No...It's not Invader,'' I lean towards her ear, ''Call me Master Zim. I want you to name that name out.,'' I said with a smirk, I could tell that she wanted this. ''Master Zim!'' Naomi said as I began to conquer her precious little body..._

_***xx***  
><em>

**_END OF Zim's Dream_**

_Zim's POV_

I woke with a gasp, why would I dream about that, making love to a human like Naomi, that was crazy talk. I began to catch my breath; I glanced down to see GIR sleeping once again we were watching some childish cartoon. I sigh. ''That dream felt so real...No, Zim, stop thinking like that, you are an Invader-mission to conquer the world.,'' I thought to myself as I was looking at the screen.

GIR moved a bit, he kept muttering about hamsters or something like that. Anyways, I just sat there trying not to angry at Naomi...wait, what! ''What the hell is wrong with me!'' I shouted. I looked down to see if I woke up GIR, wow, my S.I.R. unit was still asleep. ''Damn it. I need to destroy her fast,'' I said in a whisper. I really didn't know why but this girl was making feel like this, she thought it was cute of me being like this.

Ha, let's see about that. I stood up from the couch, I walked to my lab, once I got there I began to build something-something that will finally destroy Dib and Naomi; however...something inside of me wanted to stop and be with Naomi. I placed a hand on my head, why did it hurt so much right now. Maybe it was because of that dream, damn thinking of Naomi made me feel good, I felt my eyes lids drop a bit and then I remember that she was the cause of this!

''Master?'' I turn around to see GIR, I thought he was asleep, no matter I needed his help anyways. ''Yes, GIR.''

''Why were you screaming? Did you had a bad dream,'' GIR asked me in curious tone of voice. I didn't anything at the moment but I just nodded saying that it was a dream about Dib destroying Irk. Of course, he believed it. As I was building the machine, a idea pop out of my head, I smirk. I turn to GIR who was setting up the other requirement.

''GIR, I need your help. Remember when you wanted to go to the park and I didn't let you.'' My S.I.R. unit stopped what was he doing and turn to face me with a big grin on his face.

''Yes, I remember because you said, 'I hate the park.'''

Wow, this robot did remember lots of things, I always thought that the units were on;y for to be royal to us, Irkens,; however, I didn't know that they remember things from the past. I was impressed. I a finger on my chin and tried to play it calm with GIR. ''I don't remember that, GIR; anyways...Want to go to the park in the morning?''

''YESYESYESYESYESYESYES! '' GIR said as he jump around. I just nodded, perfect-if Naomi or Dib were going to be there, we could just finish this once and for all, but I just thought of Naomi's safely...Damn, I needed to stop thinking of that human girl. ''GIR, come here and help me so we could go to the _park,''_ I said it in a low tone. As we were working on the machine, my mind kept picturing Naomi dress up like the way she was in my dream, I felt my cheeks turn red.

This human girl was really going to be the death if me, I tried to think of something else but I remember her sweet smell, I shook my head and walked away from the machine. ''Master?'' ''I'm fine, GIR. I just need to talk to the Tallest about something, I'll finish that in the morning,'' I said as I sat down on my chair.

***xx***

_Normal POV_

Dib couldn't sleep, he kept staring at the ceiling-maybe Tak was right, he should team up with her. Dib sat up, he thought to himself.

''Maybe...If Zim goes somewhere alone, I could get him to leave Naomi alone; however, I have to tell Tak about this...Fuck!'' The boy reached for his glasses, he found them, he put them on. He looked around to see if he saw a water bottle or a glass, he didn't feel like getting up from the bed right now; as he didn't find anything, he groan and grab his cell phone.

***xx***

Dib open the door quietly, he notice that in Gaz's room the light was still on. ''Guess she probably watching T.V.,'' he thought as he began to walk. Once he was in the kitchen, he walked up to the cabins to get a glass and filled it up with water. ''Naomi looks so damn happy with that freak, why does she see in him. I got to tell her the truth before Zim hurts her,'' Dib said to himself as he drank his water. Maybe it was time to play hard ball with Zim, I mean, Dib did like Naomi, so maybe he thought of a better plan to make her realize that he was telling the truth about Zim-he was the enemy and the alien around here.

Dib looked at his cell phone, no missed calls, usually some of his friends were call him, Yes, he made friends online on some alien website when he was a child and they became great friends; only Gaz knew about this. He knew that his lit-younger sister will never tell about his craziness to anyone, of course, he knew that Ash-Ash had a crush on him but he didn't like her like that.

Dib didn't look up, he looked at the clear water; why did he fell like he had to trust the alien Tak, of course he had believed her once thinking she was human but that was a long time ago. He flip his phone, his was looking for Tak's name, maybe it was the right time to call her and to chose the way to destroy Zim. As he was about to push in the number he looked up to see his sister looking like she just woke up from a bad dream.

''Hey there,'' Dib said.

''Why the fuck do you like you slept wrong, Dib,'' Gaz asked as she sat down on a chair . Dib shrugged. ''I don't know. Hey Gaz, what are you going to do today 'cause I might not-''

''Don't lie, Dib, I know you are just saying that so you could see Naomi, right.''

''...,'' Dib didn't say a word, he just nodded his head. The Gothic girl was getting a bit pissed at her brother for trying to win Naomi, of course, she knew that her best friend had feeling for someone.

Gaz placed a hand on her forehead and said gently to her brother. ''Dude, listen to me...Naomi is my best friend and I don't want her to get hurt, so stop telling her that aliens are real 'cause that is making it worse. I know she's been here for three months already but juts cool it down by that, it just getting out of hand,'' Gaz said as she stood up and walked away from him.

Maybe she was right about that, Dib had to think of Naomi's feelings too. He knew that she was precious to him but at the same time, he was afraid that she was going to team up with Zim and destory the earth; he had to stop Zim. ''Gaz?''

Gaz turn her body to her brother, she gave him a tired face. ''What Dib?''

''How could I make Naomi listen to me instead of the freak, Zim, I want her to be safe and not get hurt by that freak. I mean...I...I...,'' he couldn't say it, it was too soon. Dib looked down at his hands; however, Gaz said in a calm voice, ''I don't know...but...I know that Naomi is a nice girl and I don't want her to get hurt so just leave her alone, Dib. I'm just telling you that, anyways, go to bed-its late,'' Gaz said as she walked away.

Dib thought for a moment, maybe Gaz was right about this, he had to think of Naomi. He was about to stand up from the chair he then he notice his cell phone was ringing, he picked it up and answer it. ''Hello?'' Dib asked.

''...Dib...It's...me...Tak...,'' the girl Irken said.

''Oh, hi Tak...Wait, how the hell did you get my number?''

''Language. '' Tak chuckled. Dib rolled his eyes, he notice that she was calling from a private number.

''Where are you calling from?''

''...w...Why...?''

''Just answer my damn question, Tak?''

''Pay...phone...''

No wonder the line was dropping a bit; Dib looked around to see of his sister was still in the kitchen, once he checked the place .Of course, he didn't trust right now, but he thought it will be a good idea for him to tell Tak about the plan soon-he told the female Irken about the plan to destroy Zim. He could tell that Tak was smirking.

''Excellent. Finally, I could see him suffer by me! Hhahahahahahahahaha! '' Tak laughed on the other line. Even thought Tak couldn't see this, Dib just nodded his head.

''Yeah. '' ''um...where...could...we...meet up?'' Tak asked.

''In the morning, at the park. I'll be waiting I hope the plan works 'cause this is the last-'' Tak just chuckled. ''I know trust a alien right; well, I'm not like Zim who lies about promises. You could trust me Dib, hehe, I won't ever lie...,''Tak said as she hanged up the phone.

Dib just stood quiet and looked at the phone for a bit. What the hell did she mean by that, Dib just shrugged his shoulders and walked to his room to get some sleep.

**(Me: Hi there, Um...Yea, I tried my best I hope everyone enjoys this story and if you don't understand it please don't be afraid to private message me. Basically Naomi had a dream about Zim making lobe to her; while Zim had a weird dream about her. Zim wants to conquer the earth but something is stopping him. Also sorry for Dib talking so little in this chapter, I'm planning to make him talk more in the next one and Tak is going to do something unbelievable. I know that its going slow...But the next one will be even more awesome than ever before! Please enjoy, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT!)**


	5. Chapter 5:Spending Time and First Kiss

**(Me: Hey there people, allright here is the other chapter that I promise you. Anyways, like I said before I'm going to make Dib talk a little more here and Tak does something to ruined Zim's and Naomi's date; however Zim's founds out that Dib is working with Tak! Also in one of the parts things get hot between Zim and Naomi! Enjoy!)**

_Normal POV_

As the sun was rising; Naomi groan, she really didn't want to get up, of course she was using her covers to hide herself from the sun. ''Why does it have to be sunny on a Saturday morning...,'' she thought under the covers.

Naomi tried to go back to sleep but nothing was working, she let out a sigh and uncovered herself. She sat up to shift her light blue eyes around the room, she notice that that the pillow was near the closet. Weird, usually she never throws stuff only when she was a little girl. Then she realize what happen last might, she blushed at the thought of Zim's naked body on top of her.

''Shoot! I have to stop thinking like that, I mean, I know Zim is good looking but I have to stop thinking like that before mom asks me questions,'' she thought as she began to get up, make her bed. Once she was done making her bed she went downstairs to get some breakfast.

*xx*

The small of pancakes were filling in the room; Naomi saw her mother making them and humming a tone. ''Morning, mom.'' Her mother turn her head to see her daughter sitting down, she smiled at her and said her morning back. Naomi watched her mother flap the pancakes; man, it was making her even more hungry. She decided to get some milk or orange juice to drink, she go to open the fridge when she heard her mother say, ''How did you sleep, Naomi?'' ''I slept good, mom. ''

''That's nice.''

''Yup,'' she replied as she reached for the milk. Once she got the carton of milk, she walked to the cabin to grab a glass and pour some of the milk into it. Naomi drank it whole not leaving a single drop of it on the cup; man, was that refreshing. ''Man, that was good,'' Naomi said as she sat back down. ''My goodness, Naomi, I remember you used to hate milk and now your drinking it like it's nothing,'' her mother replied but the way she said it made the dark brown haired girl blush.

''Um...Can we stop talking about milk please...'' '

'Uh, sure. Anyways, the pancakes are ready to be eaten.'' Naomi's mother, gave to slice of pancakes to her daughter and once just for herself; Naomi grab the syrup and pour some onto the pancakes. The rich scent made Naomi giggled, she remember when she was a little girl she used to make a mess out of the syrup and blamed it on her father, but that was a long time ago...As the mother and daughter were enjoying the delicious breakfast, her mother cleared her throat. '

'So what are you plans for today, love?'' Naomi chew her last piece of pancake and said, ''Hm...I guess run for a bit and then ago to the mall to get a cell phone.'' Her mother just nodded, she grab the two plates, she then walked towards the sink to clean the. ''Hey, mom. Is it okay if I invited a friend over, I know you're going to work late.''

''Sure, honey.'' Naomi smiled at her mother, she hugged her and ran upstairs to get ready to have a run, first she washed her face and blushed her teeth before putting on the running gear. ''All right, mom, I'm leaving now!'' Naomi said as she put on her running shoes. Her mother came out of the kitchen to see her leave.

_Dib's POV_

Usually, I just stay home and do homework, or think of a plan to get ruin of Zim, or just think of Naomi, but today was different I could just tell-I was going to finally going to get ruin of Zim! I felt myself about to tear up but I had to be strong, I sat up from the couch to see Gaz walking to the kitchen; damn, she looked pissed than usual. I just sat there when I heard her scream from the kitchen, I got up and ran to see what was happening.

''Gaz what's wrong?''

''Who the fuck drank the fucking last bit of fucking milk?'' Gaz voice's was deadly; I just to stay calm.

''Um...What do you mean, Gaz...?'' Gaz gave me a look, she began to walk closer towards me, I tried to back away but my back hit the wall. ''Who the fuck drank all the fucking milk, and don't pretend like you don't fucking know Dib. Now I'm going to fucking ask nicely; who. Drank. All. The. _Fucking. _Milk. '' ''I...I did...'' ''Why..?'' I tried to look down but my eyes kept looking at my sister who was giving me the crazy eyes...

''I don't know...''

''Dib...tell me the fucking truth,'' Gaz voice was quiet when she said it. I just sigh and said, ''I was making coffee so I used the milk...Sorry...'' Usually I will punched in the arm or in the face but today was different, as I looked up to see her expression she wasn't angry she just giving me a funny look. ''Coffee?'' Gaz asked. ''Yeah, I made myself coffee, why is that a bad thing.'' Gaz crossed her arms and smirked. ''No, it's weird, Dib. You never drink coffee why the sudden change of heart...''

I shrugged. ''I don't know. I guess I was in the mood to try something different,; anyways, I'm going to the park in a few. Need anything?''

''No, I'm going to the mall but Ash-Ash's mom is taking us and she's going to sleep over,'' Gaz said as she walked to the cabin to a get a bowl. I watched her carefully; we used to argue a lot as kids but ever since that day...I really didn't like thinking about it, I turn the other way, I grab my keys and headed out.

*xx*

As I was outside, I turn around to see the window; Gaz was just texting someone-I guess it was Ash-Ash.

I sighed. I wish that Naomi will understand the truth would I show her that Zim isn't a human. I walked towards my car when I decided that could just walk to the park, I mean, it wasn't far of a walk. Maybe I should, I put my keys in my pocket and began to head to the park...

_Naomi's POV_

The wind felt good touching my face, I continued running around, I saw that I was reaching the park, I slowed down a bit. Man, running for one and half was tiring; people were laughing and having fun around the park-I hope I got meet Zim here.

I looked around find place to sit, as I was walking I notice a shadow-like figure talking to a small animal-it almost looked like a green dog. '

'Remember, we are here for something important, all right?" said the voice. I blinked a couple of time, as I walked closer my heart started to beat fast-it was Zim and his pet! Oh Zim, I knew that I was going to find you here.

''Hi Zim.'' I saw Zim jump a bit; I giggled I thought it was cute seeing him jump like that; he turn to me with a face. ''Sorry for scaring you there, Zimmy. I just wanted to surprised you.''

''You didn't scare me; anyways...'' I saw his eyes move up and down; oh gees he was checking me out! ''Why are you dressed like that?'' Zim said as he crossed his arms. I smiled at him. ''I was just taking a jog around town and I deiced to come here to refresh for a bit.'' I looked down to see the pet. ''Awwwwww! He's so cute, Zim!'' I said as carried it; the dog made a silly noise; aww he like me.

''Master Zim, she smells pretty!'' said the pet. I gasped looking at it while Zim gave his pet a angry stare and said, ''He's my pet but he talks because I made a device for GIR to speak human language.'' I was confused at the moment but then I just smiled at Zim; seriously he was really great at words.

I turn to see a bench, I walked towards it with the pet in my arms. The pet jumped out of my arms and started to run around like a little kid, I giggle while Zim sat down and groan. It was weird actually, I was just thinking of Zim being here but I never thought he was really in the park. I just closed my eyes and enjoyed the nice cool breeze.

''Naomi?'' I open my eyes, I turn my head to see Zim looking serious. ''Yes, Zim, what is it?'' I asked curiously. He was quiet for a moment, I was about to touch his arm when he said,'' Want to go to my house later on.'' I was speechless at first, I mean, I been to friend's house before but I NEVER been to Zim's house before, I be t it was very nice-looking like him. I saw his blue eyes swift to look at me, I turn away remembering that dream. I kept blushing but I spoke carefully. ''So...um...Zim are you hungry?''

_Zim's POV_

Hungry? Ha, please an Irken will never eat some stupid earthling food, that was crazy talk. I shook my head, I saw GIR playing with some human children on the money-bars. I heard giggling, I saw that it was Naomi. I didn't know why but I felt something inside me melt whenever she was laughing or smiling... Something about her didn't want me to destroy but I had too...It was my mission...right...Why was I thinking so human-like; weak.

No, I can't think like this, I was an Invader. ''You know, Zim. I was about to head home in a few...would you like to come,'' Naomi said. Why was she asking me this question, maybe she just wanted me...Ugh, great, now I'm thinking about that dream I had with her, I turn away. ''Zim are you all right?''

''Yeah..I'm fine. Anyways, me and GIR had to work on something, so I can't come-'' I was cut off when GIR came to me with a sad look; I knew that it met trouble.

''Master Zim, we are not going...'' As I stared into the eyes of my S.I.R. unit, I couldn't say no to him-usually I do and I would have a problem saying it, but this time I did. The words didn't come out clearly...''Um...we could come over,'' I said in a low tone. The both of them cheered why did I say that and what control me to say that, of a sudden I felt Naomi's heat on me. She was hugging me. ''Thank you thank you so much, Zim.'' She released me.

''I'm going to buy some a hotdog, I know you won't hungry but is your pet hungry?'' We both turn to look at GIR who was nodding his head like a crazy S.I.R. unit. ''Yeah,'' I said. Naomi nods and leaves to a food cart, as she walking towards it, I notice my eyes were going down. Why was I staring at her human buttocks, that was disguising but I found myself licking my lips slowly.

I quickly realized that I shouldn't have these feelings. ''GIR,'' I demand.

''Yes?'' ''We are going to Naomi's house and I want you to scan everywhere, I want to find out what makes her so special than the other humans on earth. Don't fail me,'' I said. I could tell that he was in DUTY mode and I could trust him with that little task. ''Zim! I put a bit too much ketchup on your pet hotdog, I hope it okay.'' ''Of course, it's fine, Naomi. Actually, he will eat everything that looks like mush,'' I replied, she gave me a look and then smile. The feeling again was killing me, I had to destroy this girl and fast!

_Normal POV_

GIR ate his hotdog while Naomi and Zim were talking; even thought Zim just wanted to leave and destroy her but the feeling was getting stronger by the minute. He let out a heavy sigh, Naomi notice this and said, ''Are you all right, Zimmy?''

''Yes, when are we going to your house, I mean, I not trying to be rude or anything but just saying,'' the green Irken said trying to said like a normal human. Naomi tap her chin, she was thinking of what to do now. ''We could get going now, if you like.'' ''Sure thing, Naomi, I mean I can't wait for to des- I mean, to see how is your house look like,'' Zim said; he almost blew it, he had to be very careful.

GIR jumped onto Naomi's arm, she giggled at GIR who was being so cute at the moment, Zim just watched them-huh, it seem that she _might _make a good mother for a smeet one day. ''Wait, what the hell am I thinking, no, I'm an Invader, I have to think of my mission first not about some stupid human girl...who is so...AHHHH! What's wrong with me?'' he thought angrily to himself. ''Master Zim is dancing!'' GIR shouted in a cheerful tone. Naomi turn her head to Zim who was making a panic face. ''Are you all right Zim, 'cause your making a face.''

Zim turn his attention to the two off them, he had to think of something fast before she asks more stupid questions. ''Geez, Naomi, I'm fine I just thinking. *chuckles* For a girl you worry a lot about me, I glad you do it makes me feel..._good,'' _Zim said in a way that made Naomi blush like crazy. GIR was looking around to see what was happening, he notice that his master was smirking in a different way, and he lift up his head to see Naomi smiling at herself. GIR just blinked a couple of times and smiled...

*xx*

As Dib was entering the park, he notice people were laughing and chatting about stuff, he looked around to find his love and that freaking alien Zim; he better not hurt Naomi. He was walking near a bench, as he reached it, he sat down looking around to find Tak; where was she. Dib hoped she didn't forget, maybe it was a bad idea to trust a alien he knew that he couldn't trust her so why bother and wait for her. Dib was about to get up when he saw a shadow figure hovering over him, he looked up. '

'Well well well. I knew that you were going to look like that,'' said Tak who was smirking.

''You're late,'' Dib said in a quiet voice. The female Irken in disguise sat next to him; of course he knew that she was just trying to tease him with that playful tone of hers. He wasn't going to fall for that crap. '

'Why are you late, Tak?'' Dib asked. Tak didn't answer, she waited for her 'pet' to come out of her backpack. Dib knew that it was her creepy black cat, MiMi; he didn't know why but he felt much safer with GIR even though GIR belong to Zim.

''Hehehe, we overslept if that's what you silly humans call it,'' Tak said as MiMi sat in her master lap. Tak started to pet her 'cat' gently, Dib watched this-man it was strange that Tak was a real good kid with pets. ''So Tak, why do you really want to destroy for?'' Dib asked. ''...He took something that belong to me, he doesn't deserve the title as in Invader. That little punk is going to pay with his precious life...Stupid little boy he thinks that his mission to destroy earth is _really _his mission, hahahahahahahahaha!'' Tak laughed as she was still petting her pet. Dib looked confused but didn't say a word.

So...Zim's mission wasn't really his mission meaning that it was a fake all along! Dib couldn't believe this, he felt like a fool trying to destroy this alien so many years now but really it was a prank to fool Zim. Dib just smirked thinking that he was finally going to win the war; however, his smirk faded when he saw Tak. ''What?'' ''Don't you see, human. It's been years-maybe the Tallest told Zim the truth...,'' she said as she closed her eyes.

''However... we still need to destroy him no matter what because if you let him think that he won, you're wrong. Zim shouldn't win ANYTHING,'' Tak said in a small tone. ''But how...I mean, Naomi doesn't believe but I want her to like me and to believe me about Zim being alien.''

Dib looked at his hands for a moment, then he looked up to see a man sending fryers, he stood up to walk to the man. ''Excuse me, sir?'' Dib asked.

''Yes?'' said the man.

''May I have one.''

''Of course,'' the man handed Dib the fryer. ''We hope that we to see you there.'' As Dib was walking back to the bench, he was reading: ''Please Come To The Skcool on October 31!'' That's right, he forgot about the Halloween Skool dance, he smirked to himself thinking of a new way to destroy Zim. Dib looked up to see Tak with a bored expression on her face. '

'Well...'' ''Oh don't worry, Tak, on this day I going to make sure you get your wish...You see here, on this day it's Halloween-meaning lots of people dress up in costumes but I got a better way to destroy Zim,'' said Dib. Tak thought this for a moment, it could work but at the same time it would be too hard to find Zim because Dib said that everyone was going to dress up in costumes; she turn to face Dib again.

''I don't know Dib, I mean, your plan sounds excellent don't get me wrong but it's going to be harder for us to find Zim if everyone is going to be dressing up, am correct right,'' Tak said as she put MiMi down. Damn, the alien girl was right about that, maybe the Halloween party wasn't a good idea...Dib looked at the fryer then he looked up to give her a sigh. ''I really hate to admit to you, alien. but I guess your right about that...''

He put the fryer in his coat pocket, he was about to say something else when he notice something on the ground, he picked it up to see it look like a alien thing. ''What is that, Dib?'' Tak asked. Dib turn to her. ''I don't know, but I think you might know it...'' He shows it to her and Tak gasp. The thing that he found was a tiny device only that belong to Irken's, of course she worry expression turn into anger.

''That idiot! He knows better than to show off Irken device-what does he think he's doing!'' Tak yelled as she took the device from Dib. ''What the hell...,'' Dib thought as he looked down at MiMi who gave him the blank stare. ''Tak what's going-''

''So Zim wanted to spy on me, huh?,'' Tak said. **(Me: Remember guys, Zim doesn't know that Tak is here yet but he will found out soon)** The female Irken put the device in her pocket and turn to Dib who was getting annoyed by her actions. ''What the fuck-'' he was cut off when he had a very creepy sounds coming from nowhere. '

'Shit!'' Dib thought. Tak gave him a look then she warmly smile at him, she pointed her finger to his tummy; Dib then notice that he hasn't ate a thing since he left. Tak picked put MiMi who was looking at Dib carefully; Dib held stomach-maybe he should go eat something before he faints. ''Come, I know where _we _could go eat,'' Tak said mysteriously as the pair walked away.

*xx*

''Do you think I should wake him up, um...Oh so sorry by I never got your name?'' said Naomi. ''Ooooh! Master calls me GIR. Yup! Master likes to be awake...but lately Master Zim has been sleeping a lot because he keeps thinking of some girl he said,'' GIR said as he looked up at Naomi's soft face. ''Oh...I see, hehehe, well I bet she's really pretty though,'' Naomi said trying to not sound sad.

She looked at GIR who was about to say something when the house phone rang, GIR began to run like a screaming child as Naomi let out a giggle and left to answer the phone.

Zim slowly began to open his eyes, he sat up, looking around the place he notice that he wasn't in his house-that's right he was in Naomi's house. Wait how in the name of Irk did he fell asleep in the couch in the first place. He tap his chin for a moment when he realize that he was waiting for Naomi to get out of the shower. Then Zim heard a voice that was coming from the other room, he stood up from the couch and walked towards the other room to see Naomi on the phone.

''...Yes, Mom. Mhm, I did that. Yes...I actually got home a hour ago but I went to shower. Oh I see...Oh yeah, remember I'm going to the mall. No, Gaz is not here its someone else...'' Zim got a bit closer to hear. '

'Mom, that's embarrassing and yes he's asleep in the couch. Okay, love you too,'' Naomi said as she hung up the phone with her mother, she felt herself blush thinking about how cute Zim was sleeping on the couch like that. Naomi was about to turn when she heard Zim's voice. ''What happen?''

''Zim, you're awake.''

''Yes, I am. Anyways, how was your shower.'' Naomi couldn't help but blush at this.

''It was fine, Zim. Thanks for asking, um...are you hungry, I was about to make GIR a sandwich before we head to the mall. Um...Do you want something different, Zimmy?'' Naomi said as she began to walk near the cabin. Zim shook his head, of course he wasn't hungry but he felt weird inside for some strange reason-he turn his head away to find a picture of a little girl and some parents ; he looked at the picture closely-the man looked familiar to him but he didn't really care about some stupid humans.

''What does GIR like in his sandwich?'' Naomi said.

''Anything, he usually likes it with extra mayo I have no clue why though, but I find it rather gross.'' Naomi gave him a soft look. ''Yeah, me too, Zim, I don't like mayo. I hate the taste if it in my mouth-'' she stopped herself as she was looking deeply into Zim's 'blue eyes' they were like pools. Why couldn't she just finished her darn sentence; Zim walked towards the girl who had wide eyes. Naomi shook her head and grab the loft of bread, as she was about to turn away Zim grab her hips and whisper in her ear causing her to make a tiny moan. ''Idiot! Why did you do that, just relax, relax...,'' Naomi thought as she tried to relax her muscles.

''Na-o-mi...So soft and gentle; Zim want you to be _his_,'' Zim voice was hot and sweet at the same time when he was whispering in the girl's ear. Naomi felt like this was the dream that she had but it felt real, she closed her eyes and let Zim do whatever he was doing. Zim slid his hand down to her tummy; damn the dress was covering it; he turn her small body so she could face him, the Irken couldn't help but blush when he saw Naomi blushing and making a cute face. Did he really want her that badly...? Naomi reached out a hand to touch Zim's face; gently she touch his cheek then she went up to his spiky hair.

''Zim...I really want you..to..'' she could feel Zim's breath coming closer to her lips. Zim knew that he wanted the human but suddenly he quickly remember what his mission. Zim pushed himself away from Naomi; she gave him a confused look.

''Sor-sor-sorry Naomi, I didn't know what happen,'' Zim in a low tone. Naomi just smiled, she grab the things to make the sandwich of course that was a very weird experiences for her but she liked it. GIR came inside the kitchen to see his master blushing and sitting down, Naomi making food, and he just smiled as he hugged Naomi's leg.

_Dib's POV _

Usually I was used to seeing Gaz eat like a mad woman because she loved her junk-food, but when I stepped into a Taco place with Tak, she was eating the tacos like crazy; it kinda freak me out a bit. ''Man...this...so...good...,''Tak said as she was munching on the taco; she picked one up and gave one to me ,shook my head.

Why did I had to pick a taco place? I looked around the place to see if I saw Zim or Naomi, but didn't, I was getting very impatient about this; he then looked to Tak who was still eating and MiMi was looking at the other side.

''Damn...seriously, that cat seem to freak me out for some strange reason. Shit, I better do something before the cat thinks I'm doing something else,'' I thought as I looked back at Tak. As I was watching the girl eat, the female Irken turn her head a bit to see MiMi who was looking at her master strangely at the moment.

Then Tak made a face gesture, she looked up to let out a gasp; I didn't know what was happening when I turn my head to see Naomi, Zim and GIR! ''What the fuck are they DOING here!'' I yelled; I felt myself burning in anger.

Why was Naomi with him, seriously what the fuck is going on between does two! Naomi has to be mines and not that bastards. I turn to face Tak who was giving Zim a evil look; I could tell that she wanted her revenge against him. I knew that the time has come to plot my revenge against Zim for so long, that I smirked and said, ''Tak, I got a new plan..,''

_Naomi's POV  
><em>

I was so happy that Zim and GIR came with me to the mall, of course, I was just going by myself at first but then my Zimmy came with me. I was so happy that he did,; I turn away to see GIR looking cutely at the stores while Zim looked calm and _hot_... I started to blush just looking at him made my heart go crazy.

''So, where are we really going?'' I heard Zim say. ''I'm going to the phone store to get myself a phone, then I was planning to grab something to eat if you like,'' I said as I looked the other. ''Oh there is the store. Zimmy, can you wait here for me.''

''Why? I mean, I could come with you it's no big deal,'' Zim said as he was about to walk in to the store with me, I quickly reached at a hand to him. ''What is the problem.'' I made a cute face.

''I'm so sorry Zim, but I'm buying myself a gift, also I'm buying you a gift and I don't want it to spoil it for you. So...Sorry Zim,'' I said to him.

I gave him a quick hug, even though I was about to blush just remembering what happen at the kitchen about an hour ago. I looked at him, his eyes were so beautiful-they were like a blue pools twisting around the places. I smiled at him, Zim made a face but I found it cute. I giggled as I walked away from him, as I entered the store I turn a bit to see Zim looking at me with a normal on his face.

*xx*

Oh he was so cute looking so confused and stuff; as I was walking around the store I noticed there were a lot of people today. I just wanted to find a cell phone quick. I walked up to a phone that looked cute and stylish. The phone was simple; it was a dark pink with a cute design on the back. ''Aww, so cute. Hm...Now I gotta see if they have a black phone,'' I thought I was looking around.

Some of the phones that I saw were ugly looking but when I saw a awesome phone. It was just perfect for Zim!

''Need any help, madam?'' said a very familiar that I heard before; I turn myself to let out a big smile to see Kevin!

''Oh my god, Kevin, what are you doing here?''

Kevin just lightly chuckled. ''I work here, silly.''

''Oh that's awesome! ''

''Yeah it is. Anyways, need any help, Naomi?'' Kevin asked. I nodded my head and he began to help me pick out a perfect phone for Zim.

_Zim's POV_

As I was waiting for the human girl, I turn my head to see GIR walking around some machine, I called out his name. ''GIR get back here.'' I waited for him to turn back but he didn't, I just sigh as I walked towards him. ''What are you doing?'' I asked my S.I.R. unit who was putting a signal green paper into the machine. I looked up to see a sigh says, ''Soda Machine'', I began to examine this ''soda machine''. Very interesting, it seems that the machine eats the paper and the machine takes out the drink that you want; very assuming. ''YAY! Grape soda!'' GIR shouted as he got his drink from the machine.

''Hmm...GIR?'' I said as he turn his attention. ''When we get back to Naomi's...I want you to say in her room and look for everything that I could _destroy her_, ''my voice was so low that GIR made a face then he went into his serious mood and nodded; that was an order.

I turn around to see if the human girl came out of the store but didn't seen any sight of her; huh, figures...Human and their stupid little 'shopping' game, why on Irk did I agree to go with her in the first place. But...I knew that deep down I wanted her to smile and...What the hell is wrong with me? I can't think like that of a human; I placed a hand on my 'hair; to comb it back. I saw GIR drinking his drink and he walked over to some store, I went to follow him.

I looked up to see a human like doll just standing there just only wearing black garment and the doll was making a very sexual pose. I drop my eyes lids and began to lick my lips slowly...Then I picture Naomi wearing that for me. ''For the mother Irk, I can't wait to see 'her' wearing that, ''I said out loud.

''Who did you want to want to wear that?'' said a voice. I slowly turn to see Naomi holding a bag! Damn it, I had to act quickly! I was about to say something when GIR spoke.

''Master was thinking of _you_-'' I covered his mouth. ''Hehehe, GIR doesn't know what he's talking about, he's crazy.'' Naomi just blinked and smile as she walked towards me.

''That's okay. I got my cell phone and I got you something too,'' she said as she was reaching for the bag. I looked at her for a bit in a weird way but she was done searching for the gift, she smiled at me. Naomi was holding a small box. ''I hope you like it...I mean, I didn't know what your color was your favorite so I picked the one that matches your eyes.'' I took my hand out of GIR's mouth, I reached my hand to the box, as I was looking at it I heard the human girl say something.

''Open the box, Zimmy.'' This girl voice was so sweet and soft; I open the box to only hear GIR cheer.

''What is it...?'' I asked as I was looking at this strange device; I seen it before but I wasn't sure what was it called. Naomi spoke in a soft voice,'' It's a cell phone silly.''

''A cell phone...?'' GIR and I said at the same time. Naomi just giggled; I hated the way she giggled but somehow I found it rather cute. ''Here let me show you how to use a cell phone.''

*xx*

About like ten or thirty minutes has passed the human girl was teaching me how to work this device. ''Okay and after that...You press the button that says 'SEND','' Naomi said as she was showing me how to work the device. ''Okay, so I just press this button and...,''I said as I looked up at her. Naomi smile at me; why does this stupid human girl keep smiling at me!

Was it because the thing that happen in the kitchen, seriously, this girl needs to leave me alone and stop looking at me like that...but I knew that I wanted her to look at me like that...It was strange but it felt...go-I mean, weird.

Yes, that was the word. Weird. ''And...the 'text' sends.'' ''That's right, Zimmy! Yay, you got it right,'' the human girl cheered; maybe but I thought it was kinda 'cute' of her cheering like that, I saw her turn to GIR who was smiling and waving at her. I put the device away. ''So what do you wanna do now?'' I asked gently; of course I had to pretend that I was a stupid human.

Naomi tap her chin and then clap her hands together. ''I got some extra money to get some ice cream.''

''Ice cream!'' I heard my S.I.R. unit shouted as he jumped on my lap looking at me. I groan but I turn to see Naomi giggling, I couldn't help smirk. '

'Sure, we can get ice cream,'' I said trying to be 'nice' to the human girl. As we stood up from the bench I could have sworn that someone was watching us, I turn but the only thing that I saw was the humans walking and chatting. Maybe I was just being silly about everything right now...

''Zimmy is everything okay?'' I turn to see Naomi looking at me with worry eyes. ''Yes, everything is alright, hum- Naomi; let's get the ice cream for GIR.,'' I said as we continued to walk.

_Normal POV_

As the three of them got their ice cream, the male Irken kept staring at the human girl who was licking her treat; maybe it was just him but something inside him was making him feel queasy. Naomi licked the treat slowly; up and down, up and down. **(Me: I'm such a freaking perv! XD)**

''Blast it! Why is this human girl trying to seduce me .UGH! Stupid little human earthling, please just stop licking that treat so...so...,'' Zim thought as he began to think of dirty thought in his mind. Quickly he shook them off, and looked at his S.I.R. unit who eating the ice cream messy.

''Mmmmmmm... Yummy, thank you so much, Naomi! It was good just like TACOS!'' GIR said as he licked his lips.

''Your welcome, sweetie. Hehehe, you sp cute, GIR!'' Naomi said as she patted his head and GIR smiled at the human's girl touch. Zim didn't know why but somehow this human girl made his Irken heart feel warm and weord... Maybe it was time to just give up conquering earth-No, what the hell was he thinking about that, that wasn't his mission. Zim wanted t conquer this pitiful planet and be king! Yes, that was Zim's mission-to conquer this stupid planet and everything in it! Zim just smirk at the thought of it-picture all the human screaming for mercy and begging for help; man, did Zim really enjoy this.

As Zim was thinking about this 'dream' he didn't realize that Naomi and GIR were calling out his name. ''Master!'' GIR once again shouted. Zim jumped and drop this ice cream, he turn angry at GIR then his swift to Naomi's light blue eyes; the smell of this girl was making him calm down. Zim made a face and turn away as Naomi spoke.

''Zim was there something wrong, I mean, GIR and I were calling you but you didn't reply back. I hope you aren;t mad at me...?,'' Naomi voice was hurt a bit, Zim could tell. The human girl looked down at GIR who was looking at her.

Zim turn his attention to Naomi, her face was sad looking, of course he wasn't mad at her. Why this little girl think that. The male Irken let out a big sigh, place a hand on his 'spiky black hair', and spoke gently to the girl. ''I'm not mad. Why do you always think like that, Naomi. Of course, I was thinking but wasn't upset about you, I just wanted to think. Anyway...,'' Zim stopped himself.

He closed his eyes and open them. ''Naomi...If I was an alien...would you be afraid of me...?'' His voice was so low and calm like the wind. GIR looked shocked, why was his master like that, but he shook the silly feeling and jumped out of Naomi's lap. He began to walk away from the couple.

Naomi looked at Zim with a strange look but she spoke. ''Zimmy...I'm glad that you aren't upset at me but...I'll lo...*stops herself*...I'll still like you no matter what, I like you for you, Zim,'' she said as she was getting closer to his face; Zim lean closer to the girl too. ''Oaky...Naomi...,'' Zim said.

''Zimmy...I wanted to tell you...this for so long...,'' Naomi said as she was getting closer to his lips.

''I know; just be silent and-,'' Zim was cut off when he heard GIR shouted ''MASTER LOOK OUT!'' Zim turn to see a rocket coming his way, he quickly picked up Naomi in bridal style and jump out as the rocket hit the place there were sitting at. Everyone was screaming for help as the place were catching on fire; Zim didn't care about the human as he walked towards the place. ''That rocket...? Was it an Irken rocket..? GIR!''

GIR quickly came as his master called his name out; Zim knew that he was in serious mode.

''Yes, Master Zim.?''GIR said in serious mode. Zim looked at the place once more as he turn back his attention to his unit. '

'That wasn't an original rocket, it was an Irken rocket. GIR, I want you to check who sent that rocket and fast, report it to me as you get home,'' Zim ordered his unit who nodded and used his jet packs to leave. As the S.I.R. unit left, Zim could hear the people yelling and crying; why when an Irken, his own kind try to kill him, of course that was silly talk-why would on Irk, his own kind will try to kill him; Zim turn away as he was about to leave the mall, he felt something heavy in his arms.

''What the hell...?''Zim thought as he looked down he had wide eyes; Naomi was in his arms! Damn it, did she knew about GIR flying and what his Irken race ,no, this can't be...his mission was a fail.

''Ugh... My gosh...That was scary...Huh?,'' Naomi said, she looked up.'' Oh Zim, thank you for saving me,'' Naomi said as she stared into his eyes. The smell was sweet, like her; the way she was looking at him was so...so...delicious..he wanted her now but he remember that Invader don't go for humans, not even if the human was a girl who smell so nice. Zim was quiet for a bit.

''...Your welcome...Uh, did you hear anything else?'' he asked as he was still carrying her. Naomi shook her head then blush as she realize that he was carrying her.

''Hehehe...Ummmm...''

''What?'' Zim said as he was getting annoyed already. Naomi blushed and looked down. ''Um...could you put me down Zimmy.'' Zim gave the human girl a very strange look then blushed when realizing that he was still carrying her, he cleared his throat and put her down gently.

The pair couldn't stop blushing, of course Naomi liked him carrying her but it wasn't time, and Zim loved the feeling of the girl being his arms. ''Uhhh... Um...,'' Zim said as he was trying to think of something. ''Want me to drop you off home...?''Naomi smiled and nodded, as they left the mall; Zim had a feeling that 'Dib' was the one who sent that rocket to destroy him, but it didn't now, as Monday will come, the Irken knew that he will finish the job

*xx*

Tak's back was hit by a wall; she open her eyes to see Dib on top of her. Damn he was pissed as hell and she knew that hell was pretty to mess with. ''What the fuck, Tak?'' Dib cursed at the female Irken who pushed him off of her.

''Don't you dare curse at me, Dib, who the hell do you think you?'' Dib didn't have time to play stupid games with her, not now. He ran a finger though his hair-he was worry that the rocket hit Naomi; he should have known that an alien could never be trusted. Dib closed his eyes for a moment trying to clear his mind but couldn't relax at the moment. He slam his fist into the wall.

It was Tak's idea to use a rocket to kill Zim, but Dib didn't know Naomi was there until the rocket fired at the place; the human teen boy cursed himself out. He knew that he hated alien and he was stupid enough to team up with something that he hated, he cursed himself even more. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, he open his eyes and turn to see Tak. ''I'm sorry, Dib, about the human girl...However, she isn't dead.''

''W-what?'' Dib was shocked to hear this, Naomi wasn't dead..but...but the explosion. Tak darkly chuckled, she ket of his shoulder and walked up to the light, she then heard footsteps. It was MiMi but she was in her S.I.R. unit form. MiMi was holding something, she gave it the her master who was smiling evilly. Dib walked towards the two and saw the item, it was something from the mall but why was Tak laughing like that?

''Um...Tak, that is some crumble piece of paper from the mall. What's the big deal?'' Dib said as he looked at MiMi who was looking at her master. Even though it was just a piece of paper, why was the female alien being so weird about it; Dib just sigh and walked away from her. Tak was looking at the crumble piece of paper, she knew that the plan that she just made up was excellent and will destroy little Zim forever.

She un crumble the paper, she smile frown when she saw the paper was talking about the Halloween Dance, she groan when she saw this; seriously how is she going to destroy Zim if this silly dance was coming, Tak give crumble the paper again and threw it. However, Dib turn his head to see the paper, as he was walking towards it, he notice that it was the same paper from his picket. ''The Halloween Dance...,'' he said in a low voice. He looked at the alien girl who was upset at the moment.

''Tak?'' Tak turn her head. ''Yes, Dib?''

''Heh, I know this meant sound silly and all, but...I got the perfect plan to get ruin of Zim once and for all. *smirks* On Halloween won't notice that Zim is a fucking alien because that day everyone will be wearing costume; however, I figure I should give him a call to meet me at the park.'' Dib closed his eyes as he was still smirking.

Tak gave the human a look; of course she knew that this Halloween thing that these earthlings are going to dress up as anything that they but, it didn't make sense one bit. Why would Dib want to destroy Zim when some day comes that makes people don't believe a thing. The female Irken was about to say something when she looked down to see MiMi who nodded; her S.I.R. unit wanted her to trusted Dib. She looked up at Dib. She smiled.

''Very well, human, I trust you. Anyways...when is this 'Halloween' coming?'' Her voice was cold and calm. ''On the 30th of this month. But I need you to stay at the park, even though I'm going to school, just call me when you wake up.,'' Dib said as he was looking at Tak straight in the eyes.

''Of course, Dib, I will. Don't worry, you could _trust _me, I'm not like Zim who lies about promise.'' Tak look up for a bit then said, ''It's getting late; I should be going to base and trying to make a an weapon to destroy Zim!''

Dib nodded, it was getting late , he was about to leave when the female alien asked him, ''You must care for this human girl...'' Dib was quiet for a moment, he did care for Naomi, he would do anything in his power to protect her. Even though it was hard for him to tell her to stay from the alien, he wanted his dream girl to be happy. Maybe if Zim was destroy, he would get a chance to ask Naomi out of a date.

''...I do. I do care for Naomi, I want her to be happy, I'll do anything in my power to make it happen... '' Dib turn his head a bit. ''That's why I want Zim out of the picture for good,'' he said as he began to walk away.

Once the human left, Tak looked at the sky one again before saying, ''MiMi, let's go home.'' MiMi used her jetpacks to take herself and her master to base(home).

*xx*

The walk was quiet; Zim kept walking, he looked at Naomi who was looking at the ground, maybe she was thinking of him carrying her. Indeed, he enjoyed her being in his arms; her sweet smell, her body and everything about her made him crazy. ''Get it together, remember your mission,'' Zim thought as he saw that they were getting to Naomi's house. As the pair was walking closer to the house; Naomi spoke causing Zim to look at her. ''Thanks for coming with me to the mall, Zimmy, it was really sweet of you,'' she said as she ran up to the door.

''It was nothing, hum-Naomi,'' Zim said as he crossed his arms.

''Mhm. Oh yeah, where is GIR, I didn't see him going with us? Oh my gosh we forgot GIR!'' ''We didn't, he went just home, yeah, that's it. Don't worry about him, Naomi, GIR knows what's he doing,'' Zim said as he uncrossed his arms. He looked into her light blue eyes, quickly he looked away . '

'So...Should I give you back the gift?'' Naomi let out a giggle; what was so damn funny about? ''No, silly, you keep it when someone calls you press 'TALK', remember the way I showed you,'' she said as she press her hand on his gloved ones. Naomi's light blue eyes looked up to glare at his eyes; they were so beautiful-she just wanted to look at them forever.

Naomi blushed and smiled. ''Hehehe, well...I had fun with you, Zim. So I'll see on Monday,'' she said as she turn away to unlock her front door, then she remember that she never really thanked him for saving her life in the mall, Naomi turn again. Zim look confused because he saw Naomi walking towards him, he placed a hand thought his 'spiky black hair'; Naomi couldn't help but feel like she needed him now. '

'Zim... You look so hot in the sunlight..'' Zim then gave her a very odd look. That was a very strange question to ask him. ''Uh...Thanks..'' The Irken didn't notice that Naomi was tippy toeing to kiss him; as her lips were close to his, he blushed because of the sweet smell of her breath and the smell...Pure...As her lips crushed into his, Zim started to freaking out-moving his arms around. The kiss was soft but nice; Naomi back off to look at Zim who looked confused at the moment, she felt embarrassed. '

'Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, Zim! I didn't mean to, I just want to thank because you save-'' she was cut off by Zim's soft lips. The kiss was soft and bit different; her first kiss was the kiss she wanted for so long...Like in the dream.

Zim ran his finger though her soft dark brown hair and put his tongue deeper into her mouth; as they were going back, Naomi felt the cold door against her back but didn't care one bit. She wanted this for so long; wrapping her arms around his neck. Never in his whole life has this happen before, he felt her leg want to be put around his waist, he picked her leg up; their tongues were playing. Naomi ran her fingers though his hair, and let out a moan when he stopped kissing so he could lick her neck. Zim stopped himself and quickly push himself off of her.

Naomi blushed like crazy and tried to speak but nothing came out; Zim was blushing as well but he cleared his throat and said, ''Uh...Uh..That was different...?''

Of course this was his first kiss, so he didn't really know how to deal with the part that his first kiss was from a human girl and not his own kind! He looked at Naomi's flushed face. ''Damn...This girl was making me weak again...How is she doing this to me?'' he thought.

Naomi just looked at her first kiss and said, ''Sorry about that...Um...See you on Monday,'' she said as she unlocked her door quickly. Once she was inside her house she let out a sigh of relief but couldn't help that the fact her first kiss was from someone she liked. Naomi slowly touched her lips. ''Zim...My first kiss...Oh Zim,'' she thought happily as she hugged herself.

*XX*

Once Zim that the human girl was in the house, he couldn't help touch his lips thinking that the kiss was strange and the feeling kept coming again, again, and again. ''The feeling of this was so strange...Why did I wanted her...? DAMN IT!This girl is going to be the death of me,'' Zim said to himself as he began to walk from the house. The silent was calming him down when all of an sudden he heard a high pinch noise that almost sounded like...

''GIR!''Zim said as he quickly turn to see his unit happily riding his jetpack; sometime the male Irken wondered about this little unit. Once GIR landed down on the ground, he smiled and yelled, ''I EAT A TACO, MASTER!'' Zim couldn't help but smirk. '

'That's excellent, GIR, now did you find me the who shot that rocket in the building?'' GIR tilt his head cutely, Zim gave him slightly annoyed look. ''The rocket that hit us..,'' the alien said again. Then the unit made a 'ooooh' sound and shook his head; of course he didn't know what his master was thinking about, and Zim knew that he was going to regret this later on. ''The thingy that went boom, GIR.''

GIR had wide eyes now and said happily and cutely, ''Oh you mean the rocket, Master. Oooooh, I don't know...'' he stop to see a cat passing by. ''KITTY! ''

The Irken couldn't believe this, first the unit didn't know about the rocket, when Zim said ''boom'' GIR remember the rocket, seriously...sometime the Irken wondered about his S.I.R. unit.

As Zim was thinking about the rocket that almost hit Naomi and himself at the mall, he knew that it was his enemy, Dib, but why would a human fire a Irken rocket...Unless...No, not can't be. As GIR was done chasing the cat, he walked up to his master who smell rather funny. ''Master?''

''Hmm..''

''You smell pretty, like a girl!''GIR said as he cheered. Zim looked confused at first then he smell himself; damn, GIR was right-he smell like a girl, crap...It was because of that kiss, he believe that was it named. Zim just cleared his throat and spoke to his S.I.R. unit.

''It doesn't matter, GIR, anyways...The human girl is home safely so let's get home.'' GIR smiled at his master as they began to walk from the house.

*xx*

_Zim's POV_

I didn't know why but the this feeling was getting stronger, and stronger by the minute. Once I and GIR came home, I went to my lab to try to think of a new plan to conquer this planet once and for all; I spent in the lab the rest of the day.

Around night fall, I was trying to build something; however, the image of that little scene with the human girl kept playing so I decided to stop for tonight, maybe I should spent my time on the couch trying to relax my mind.

Once I was in the living room, I saw GIR in the couch watching some childish cartoon on the television. I was about to sit down when I heard a very strange sound coming from somewhere, I saw GIR quickly went into DUTY mode. However, the sound was still playing when I realize that something in my pants was moving.

''Huh? What the hell is this...?'' I said as I reached into my pocket, once the sound stopped-it played again. Then I remember Naomi got me a gift; I turn my attention to my S.I.R. who was back to his crazy self. How did I work this stupid human device again, I felt my finger pressed the button that said 'TALK'.

''Hello...?''I said as I pressed it to listen to the voice on the other line.

''Hey there, Zimmy.'' Damn it was Naomi, did this girl really had to freaking call me? No matter, I will have to just listen to see what does she have to say.

I heard Naomi clear her throat. ''Hehe, I'm glad you are using the gift I gave you, it really means a lot to me.''

''Okay,'' I said casually.

''Hmm...I had lots of fun today, even though it was kinda strange 'cause of the rocket or whatever that was...but it was still fun though.'' '

'It was fun actually, GIR really enjoy spending time with you, Naomi,'' I heard myself said in a low and calming tone. The line was silent for a second, I was about to say something when I heard the human girl say something. ''You know something, Zim...You sound really hot on the phone, also I forgot to mention that when we were kissing your tongue was thick and big, I'm just saying you were a very awesome kisser, ''Naomi said.

I felt myself turning red when she said that my tongue, of course as if I'll ever kiss her again, that was a huge mistake and I'll regret that for the rest of my Irken years! ''Um...thanks...I gotta go, bye,'' I said as I hanged up the phone.

Damn...This girl was something but this 'kiss' was something different and it felt real, just like the dream...No, Zim, don't think like that-you are not falling in love with this human girl. Haha, that was really something, but I knew that I won't ever dare think like that. As I was about to sit next to GIR who was showing the television, I heard the human device ring again, I looked at it to see a 'text' that's what Naomi called it.

It read:** _From: Naomi_ _Don't worry, I really think u r a awesome kisser, Zimmy.:)_**

I couldn't help smile a bit, maybe Naomi was right, I licked my lips gently thinking of her lips touching mines...Of course, I was in an Invader not a peace marker but something inside me wanted her, and I wanted to conquer her no matter what it took. ''Naomi...,'' I whisper her sweet name; thank the Mother of Irk that the television was loud so GIR didn't hear me.

I put the human device away in my pocket, I sat with GIR who turn to smile at me. He laid his head on my lap and I placed a gentle hand on his head; maybe being on earth wasn't so bad after... I thought to myself for a while when I smirk evilly to myself knowing that got a new prey to conquer, this should be fun.

**(Me: Uh oh...Dun dun dun, what's going to happen to Naomi! Just kidding. Okay the story goes like this Zim takes Naomi to the mall, Tak and Dib ruin their moment to kiss...T.T I know sad... Anyways...this was the longest longest, I lean longest chapter I ever written and it was really fun actually. ^^ Oh yes, about the Halloween thing; remember in the other chapter I said that it was going to be three months that it passed well...I changed my mind, its two months that passed. If you guys don't understand this chapter, it basically Zim finding out his feelings for Naomi. I know I took a while its cuz of school and other stuuf; anyways, someone asked me how does Zim, Gaz, Tak, and Did look like bacuse they are teens now. Well here are some idea for Zim(alien and human cuz outisde he is human and when he is at home or in Halloween he is in alien form):**

1. Invader Zim earths new master _ by _MoonShadowDRAE**(in alien form)**

2. _Human Zim prac sketch__by ~_MoonShadowDRAE

3. Invader ZIM comic by ~Krusnik007(alien) His hair - Invader Zim - Differencesby ~Krusnik007**( Zim is on the third row.)**

4. Invader Zim - Unstoppableby ~Krusnik007**(alien)**

5. ZAGR Gaz is Zim's Prisonerby ~jasminealexandra**(alien and NO HE IS NOT DATING IN MY STORY!)**

6. ZAGR_Kiss of Doomby ~jasminealexandra**(human, waring: he is not dating Gaz)**

7. Kameko Chasing Zimby ~Alison-lynn**( No, that girl is not Naomi)**

8. OC and Zim glaring in hateby ~Alison-lynn**(alien and that girl is not Naomi!)**

9. Zim in Heatby =YuiYamana**(alien and once again this girl is not Naomi...-.- and I cant find his human form from his user so here is a other user who has both pics of Zim in alien and human.)**

10. doodlesby ~unspecifiedobject **(alien and human)**

11. REQ Zim in loveby ~Plucy **( alien form. Naomi is the girl. ^^)**

Dib forms:

1. Invader Zim - Without Fearby ~Krusnik007

2. Dibby ~sykoward

3. _The Dib-human_by *AngelNocturne **(on the right)** 4. DIB anime styleby ~Leiran

5. Dib and Gazby ~ACDragon

6. Invader Zim: Trappedby ~niurks** (Zim and Dib are not gay in my sorry...Sorry fangirls.)**

Gaz forms:

1. Gazby ~pinoyako116

2. Biker Gazby ~paradoxal**( No, she is not a biker; I thought that outfit looked cool)**

3. Invader ZIM comicby ~Krusnik007

4. Anime Gazby ~InvaderKyra

5. put me downby ~SweetCupcakeLove

6. Evil Puppeteersby =Shivita

7. Gothic Beautyby ~jackfreak1994

8. Gamer Girlsby MoonShadowDRAE

9. Tak and Gaz.. Outsiderby *NatsumeWolf (for Gaz)

Tak form: _**(Just human form cuz mostly she is in human form, but at the end she is going to be in alien form.)**_

1. the NOT so hideous new girlby *SweetCupcakeLove**(pick one, this she has short hair and looks pretty)**

2. tak and mimiby ~SweetCupcakeLove**(pick one, this one she has long hair and looks pretty too)**

3. Tak and Gaz.. Outsiderby *NatsumeWolf(**for Tak)**

4. Bleedman's Takby *invaderzim91

5. Tak :Iby ~biancacosca

6. Tak Sketchesby ~Akila-Ishtar

7. Evil Puppeteers by**(alien form for the end of the story)**

8. Invader Zim - Invader by ~Krusnik007

**Me: Well please let me know which of these you like cuz someone sent me a message by sayng, ''How do the characters look like cuz they are highschool now, right?'' So I;m etting you guys choose just pick one and sent it tome when you comment also give me the users name too. The users are on IF YOU DONT LIKE IT DON'T COMMENT, and enjoy :) **


	6. Chapter 6: Halloween Masquerade Dance

**(Me: Hey there people, allright here is the other chapter that I promise you. Okay this chapter is Halloween; remember I saw that I'm changing it, well it's been two month sooooo its Halloween and this chapter might contain sexy dancing and GIR singing, tee tee. Also, Zim is going to say something really mean about Naomi but really he does care for her. ^^ Enjoy guys. ;)**

_Normal POV_

It's been weeks since the 'little' incident between the Irken-Zim and the human-Naomi; school was a boring as away, but today was different because it was Friday and it was Halloween! Everyone was talking about the big dance at school, everyone was excited about it! There was going to snacks, drinks, music and lots of fun stuff; however, in the cafeteria, everyone was talking about the Halloween Dance, people were asking other people to go with them, some boys were asking Naomi out but she reject them gently.

However, even though Zim didn't like to admit it, but he hated when the humans asked out Naomi to the dance with them; ever this that day-the Irken was being a bit overprotected of this girl, he hated that he was acting weak when he saw her or speaks to her. ''Some Invader you are...Why does she make me feel this way,'' Zim thought as he was getting his lunch.

Once he got his lunch, he turn to see everyone was laughing, he knew that these humans were talking about the stupid dance; he groan. Seriously, ever since the student president putted a poster of the dance everyone was talking about it; if Zim hears one more word about this stupid dance he is going to blast someone in the face!

He sat there where he usually sat, he pick up the fork and began to play with the peas. As Zim was playing with the peas, he heard giggling and someone talking about the dance, he turn to give that person a evil look but soften a bit to see Naomi with the Gothic kids.

''Oh my god, I'm soooo fucking excited about the dance!'' Ash-Ash said as she sat down. Kevin and Gaz nodded. ''It's going to be good then last year,'' Kevin replied as he was taking a bite of his pizza.

Naomi looked a bit confused, of course she wasn't in this school last and she wanted to know why was it so boring last year. Her light blue eyes looked up to see everyone was chatting, she turn to see her friends were talking about last year when she was about to speak when a voice said, ''Nothing special really happen at the stupid dance last year.'' The dark brown headed girl turn to see Zim, she smiled. Gaz and her two friends turn their attention to the green-looking boy.

''Hey dude,'' Kevin and Ash-Ash said, Gaz just waved and took a big bite of her pizza. Zim just nodded and sat near Naomi who was still smiling at him.

Gaz gave Zim a look, she put her hand on her chin and said,'' So Zim, why did you think that last year's dance was 'so' boring, I mean, I don't want to sound like a bitch or everything but you were just standing there and looking at my brother evilly. So, what's the point of you calling the dance boring.'' Zim smirk. '

'Silly little girl, do you actually think that idiot could fool me, hahaha, please. No matter how many times he tries...He will never defeat me, that idiot,'' Zim said as he looked away from the group. Of course the Gothic knew what he meant, but she could care less; her light brown eyes were looking around to see her brother walking around.

''Uh..I'll be right back, you guys,'' Gaz said as she got up from her seat. The rest were talking, Naomi turn to face her first kiss; of course that happen a week ago, but she knew that she'll always remember that special kiss from Zim.

''Hey, Zimmy, sorry for not calling you last night, I was busy cooking with my mom,'' Naomi said with a tint of a sadness in her gentle voice. Usually, around 7ish, Naomi would call or text him and they would talk; well mostly the human girl would talk more. Yesterday she was so busy helping her mother out with everything for Halloween that she totally forgot to call Zim, she just felt terrible by not calling him. Naomi looked up to see his face.

''Geez...His face his so smooth and the way he looks at me, makes me feel so calm and happy, god...I just want him to hold me-Uhhh!'' she thought as she turn away while blushing. The Irken gave her a strange look, why would she be sorry for, maybe it was the fact that she didn't call. Zim swift his 'blue eyes' to the opposite directions to see the humans talking about the Halloween dance.

Why did they have torture him by speaking of it. ''So Zim are you going to the Halloween Dance?'' said Ash-Ash out of the blue. Zim turn his attention to girl, was this stupid or something, of course, an Invader never goes to these stupid dance. The alien just kept staring at the girl for a while when he turn saying, ''Why should I go to some stupid childish dance, please, human.'' The he realize what he just said, damn it! ''Hahahaha, okay then...I didn't accept that answer from you, but alright, and I am human silly,'' Ash-Ash said as picked up her drink to take a sip. Naomi smile at her friend and turn to look at Zim who was looking, rather...annoyed at the moment.

_Naomi's POV_

Maybe it was the best idea to ask, Zimmy, right now, I mean, I do want to go to the dance with him but he looked upset...Shoots, I wonder if I could ask him and see what he says. Hehehe, of course he will say to 'yes' to me. I pushed my some of my hair out of my face. '

'Zim?'' I said as I saw him turning to me, I smiled at him, god I love his face, his eyes and everything about him! Wait...uh...I meant, oh geez...I turn away quickly so he won't look at my blushing face; why did I have to think that right now! ''I uh...,'' I began to sound nervous; why did I have to be so darn nervous around him, I mean, I know that Zim liked me but...As I looked at him-I began to blush more thinking if that wonderful kiss we had weeks before. I shook my head to stop myself of thinking like that; I cleared my throat, I was about to say something when I heard Kevin say something about the dance. I turn my attention to him to hear it.

''Fuck man,'' I heard him mumbled.

''What is it?'' Ash-Ash said as she was playing with her long blond hair. Kevin looked up at of us, he showed us the poster of the dance; at first we were all confused to see there was nothing different, but he rolled his eyes and pointed at the bottom. The words were in bold black letters; it read: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! PLEASE TO THE MASQUERADE HALLOWEEN DANCE AT 7 PM! We hope to see you all there! ''Oh my god, a masquerade dance! That is so fucking awesome; I gotta tell my mom to take me to the mall right after school,'' Ash-Ash said as I saw her taking out her phone and began to text her mother.

Huh, a masquerade dance-it will be perfect! I remember that I brought a mask two years ago and I never wore it, so I knew what to wear it with. ''So this dance will be people masking their faces?'' I heard Zim's smooth voice. I blush as I turn my attention to him. I spoke, ''Yes. Heheh, so Zimmy, I know you don't want to go to the dance but I never been to a Masquerade Halloween Dance bore, and I think it will be nice if we go together, don't you think, Zim?'' At first, I thought he something under his breath. ''Zim?'' I said.

''Hmm...''

''I said do you-''

''I heard you, I really don't like party like those.,'' Zim's voice was warm and smooth, I couldn't help but blush a bit. Why did I ask him if he wanted to come; I looked the other way trying not to shed a tear. Ugh, I'm being stupid, why am I about to cry for? I gotta pull my myself together!

_Zim's POV_

As I was looking at the human girl, I couldn't help but feel...what was that word again, ah yes, sad. Maybe I should said yes to her. I was about to say something when I glare at the boy named Kevin. ''I mean, I don't really care for Masquerade Dance but if you ladies are going, what the hell I'm going too,'' the boy said as I rolled my rolls.

I looked at Naomi, who looked like she was about to shed tears from her beautiful eyes. Wait...What? The hell was I thinking of, disgusting, and Irken Invader thinking an human is beautiful. Hahahahaah, that's too priceless.

As I was trying not to burst from laughing of thinking that, I was about to ask her when I heard the lunch rang. Crap, when could I ask her. I swift my eyes to the other side to see the humans who were getting up to leave, of course I turn my attention to the table that I was in. I got up and left.

*xx*

As I was walking back to my class, I heard the human girl, Ash-Ash spoke to Naomi. ''I'm excited about today! So what's your costume going to be?''

''Well, I kinda want it to be a surprised...,'' I heard Naomi said in a soft voice, but it sounded a bit sad. Damn it, why did I have to feel so weak when she spoke. As the humans girls were talking about the silly dance, I walked over to one of the lockers to see the-Kevin. I wanted to speak with him when I heard a familiar-annoying voice, I smirk as I lean over to lean the conversation.

''...So yes or no, Dib?'' The Gothic girl said to her to that idiot, Dib.

''Yes! I'm taking you, geez woman, I can't never say home and why the fuck do you want me to go in the first place. Remember that time the alien was looking at me with his crazy eyes,'' the idiot said; heh, I really did enjoy making Dib fear me.

As I kept listening to the conversation ,then I heard Gaz-human say something.

''Oh my fucking god, Dib, get a grip, that was like a year ago! Besides, I want this night to be nice because I want Naomi to have a nice time with us, so stop it with the crap.'' I heard the girl about to leave.

''Sis...You don't get it do you...I think Naomi is falling for Zim...,'' Dib said as everything turn quiet.

Wait, where were the other humans? I stood there frozen...The human girl had feeling for me, I smirk, ha-that was child's play I'll never in my Irken lives be attractive to some worthless human girl.

I heard Gaz-human, ''Heh, you actually think that Naomi is falling for Zim. Dude, I mean, they are a nice couple...but I just want her to be happy; if she wants to date him that's fine.''

''You don't get it, Gaz, Zim is up to something. Of course it's been years since he started something but ever since Naomi moved here, that alien has been acting weird,'' Dib-idiot said as I saw him fixing his glasses.

It was quiet, I should have walked up to the conversion but I didn't I just stood listening to them. Mmm...Maybe I should ask the human girl to this dance, maybe I could finally finish the job once and for all. I peek a bit to see the human girl walking away, I smirk-now was my changes.

*xx*

''Wow, that was something, earthling,'' I said coolly. I could tell that Dib was freaking out, he turn his whole attention to me having a frighten face. '

'You...you...You're going to pay with your fucking life!'' Dib yelled at me. What a fool trying to be tough, heh, he doesn't know when to give up does he? Like I said before, this should be fun. I crossed my arms.

''You're a fool, thinking that I like this human girl, please...I don't care for her, she is the one that comes to me, I just accept it. Heh, it's sad that she's doesn't know I'm an Irken. Hehehe, what a fool.''

''Shut the fuck up, alien and leave her alone, don't you dare _touch_ her! She's mines!'' Dib yelled. When the human girl belong to him in the first place, I rolled my eyes and walked right passed him, but I stopped on my track; I turn my head to a him a bit. Speaking in a low yet in a demanding tone, ''It's nice that she cares but she should know...An Invader doesn't love, so I suggest you to leave me alone about her,'' I said as I walked away from him.

''You won't stop, right, Zim? I know that you want to destroy me, earth, but I warn you I won't you get near her. If you do, you will regret it, alien, I'm tired of Naomi not believing me, but I'll make her see the truth. You better fucking watch yourself, Zim, 'cause I'm not playing around now,'' Dib said in a deadly tone of voice.

Why should I be afraid of Dib for-he is just human, I smirked as I began to leave the boy in the hall alone. I could hear a loud smash in the distance but I didn't turn back, just kept on walking.

*xx*

As I walked into class, I saw the humans chatting like patriot, I sat down. Huh, strange I have been gone for seven minutes and the teacher wasn't here, well, prefers it was a good thing. However, I didn't really care right now; I placed a hand on my chin thinking what Dib said...

Even though it was true, I was an Invader, I didn't really care for love or anything like that but...I lied to Dib saying I didn't care for the girl, somehow...deep down...I did care...

_Normal POV_T

ime passed by, and there was one more minute before the bell rang; Naomi sat there quietly as she was watching her best friend, Gaz, counting the minutes of the clock. The girl knew that Gaz just wanted to leave so she could make her get her costume. As Naomi was thinking of the dance, she was about to speak when the bell rang-everyone gathered their things and fed the room, as the two girls were getting their stuff, they left the room and began to make small talk. Gaz began first, ''Yes! Halloween is here, damn, I love that holiday ever since I was a little girl.

Mmm...Weird, I know, but I just like it for some reason; it's not about the candy or costume-it's just I enjoy it more than other days. Do you get what I'm saying, Naomi?'' She said as the girls left the building.

Naomi nodded, she understand what the Gothic girl meant by that. Of course, everyone had that favorite holiday, Like Naomi-her favorite was Christmas and Valentine's Day . She looked up to see that she that there were in the parking lot. Naomi looked around to see if Zim was around, but sadly he wasn't. Her smile faded.

''So who are you going with, Naomi?''

''Huh?'' Naomi said in a surprised way.

''I said, who are you going with the Dance today?'' Gaz repeated herself. The dark headed didn't thought for a second when her mind thought of Zim; maybe she could call him later on. ''Zim. I'm going with Zim, he wanted to go,'' Naomi said happily like a child who got a new toy. Gaz looked a bit confused for a minute. ''Wait Zim...? He's taking you, no offers to you but he doesn't like dances or ...It's just-never mind, I hope he treats you nicely if not, I'm fucking beat his skinny ass.'' Naomi let out a giggle; even though she knew Gaz was very mysteries in her way-she could tell that she was a very good friend at heart.

Of course, she knew that Zim will treat her very nicely, she could just picture it...Them talking, dancing, eating, and kissing...! She blushed thinking of Zim's soft lips touching hers. ''I gotta stay calm, I promise Zimmy that it was our little secret...,'' Naomi thought as she was trying to think of other things. The Gothic girl pushed a piece of her hair back, she squint.

''Ughhh! That idiot is late, give me a second.'' She took out her cell phone out og her Vampire Piggy purse, dial her brother's number, and rang. As they were waiting; Naomi saw Dib walking towards them, she tap her friend's shoulder and Gaz turn to see her brother coming towards them.

She put her cell phone away and crossed her arms. This wasn't going to be pretty. ''Where the fuck took so long, dude?'' Gaz said as she looking at her brother, who was looking at Naomi. Dib looked a bit serious at the moment; he kept thinking of Zim said to him; he noticed that his sister was giving him the look.

Dib rolled his eyes playfully, he was trying to keep his cool in front of Naomi.

''Haha, sorry about that, I was just thinking to my teacher. Anyways..'' he eyes never left Naomi's beautiful light blue eyes, never in his life has he seen such wonderful eyes before. Of course, he need that the darkness, Zim, wanted the light of hers. No was no time to waste.

''_Huh, weird... I thought she will be with that asshole. Good, I gotta act first_, ''Dib thought as he smile . Gaz was getting annoyed with her older brother, she walked up towards him and playfully punched him on the arm. ''Ow, that hurt!'' Dib whined as he rubbing his arm.

Naomi smile a bit, but her smile faded when Dib glare at her. Her soft face was stern; she didn't have a problem with Dib at all, she thought he was alright but when he tried to 'flirt' with her-she didn't like that about him.

Naomi clear her throat as she was looking for Zim; Dib knew that she was looking for the alien. He walked up to and got a piece of her hair. ''Dib! What are you doing...?,'' Naomi voice was soft and worried like.

''Heh, nothing. Anyways, are you going to the dance tonight,'' Dib said in a smooth tone.

Naomi stood quiet, even though, the boy was playing with her hair. Where the heck was Zim at? ''Um...Yes, I'm going to the dance tonight. And no, I don't need a date, I going with...Zim.''

Upon hearing 'his' name, Dib smiled faded, of course...it was too late to ask the girl he loved...Why couldn't Naomi understand that Zim was just using her to destroy the human race; however, Dib just nodded at her.

Dib backed away slowly like. ''Alright then...but Naomi, please hear me out for once, Zim will stop at nothing to harm you. He doesn't care for you at all.''

''What are you talking about? Stop talking about Zimmy like that, of course he cares for me. We're friends! So, so just stop making up lies about him, he will never hurt me!'' Naomi shouted as she ran off.

''Naomi!'' Dib shouted her name but she kept running as fast as she could. ''Fuck...,'' he said under his breath. He looked up to see that Gaz was looking at him with anger in her light brown eyes. This wasn't going to be pretty.

''Seriously? Why are you making Naomi upset for? Dude you're a fucking idiot. I told you stop trying to flirt with her,'' Gaz said trying not to hit her brother.

''I wasn't flirting, Gaz, I was talking to her and I mention that she should be careful because Zim is up to no good. I just know it! '' Dib said as he swift his eyes to the other side.

Gaz just rolled her eyes, walked away and said,'' Just take me home before I change my mind of kicking your ass,'' she said as she walked away from him.

Dib knew not to push her buttons right now, he shrugged his shoulders and followed his younger sister to the car.

*xx* 

Naomi ran as fast as her legs could take her; she stopped to catch her breath. As she was talking her breath, she thought to herself why couldn't Dib just leave her alone for once...She knew that he had a good heart and he cared for her like a friend, but he was trying too hard.

''...Okay, I think he's gone. But what did he mean by that...? No, don't think like that, Zimmy will never hurt you-he cares for you. Speaking of Zimmy, I wondered where is he?,'' she said to herself.

Looking around to find Zim, but she didn't see him anywhere-the only thing that she saw was the pother students waiting or talking about the dance tonight. She decided to call him!

With a cheerful smile on her gentle face, she began to look into her purse to look for her pink cell phone.

As she find her phone, she dial his number and placed it to her ear. As it was ringing; Zim picked up. ''Yes?'' his smooth voice filled into her ear.

''Hey there, Zimmy. I was just wondering where are you at?'' Naomi's voice was shaking a bit. She didn't know why she was shaking, but she had to stop thinking of the feeling of Dib telling her lies about Zim.

The line was quiet for minute when Zim spoke again. ''I'm right behind you.'' Naomi looked back to see Zim holding the cell phone; he ended the call knowing that Naomi was in front of him.

''Heheh, hey Zim. I was just calling you so we could walk together, I hope you don't mind.''

''Mind? No, let's go,'' Zim said as the pair began to walk away from the building.

*xx*

As the two of them were walking in silent; Zim kept shifting his eyes to Naomi and to the ground. He didn't know why he was feeling so guilty but he had to do something to get rid of this feeling in him.

The Irken looked up to see more poster of the Masquerade Dance tonight, he groan; seriously this was really starting to piss him off, he just wanted to this stupid holiday to go away.

''I see that everyone is getting ready for the dance tonight...,'' the human girl said in a sad tone.

''Damn... Why is she making me feel so weak and guilty at the moment..? Blast this human girl and pretty voice. What the hell am I thinking of!'' Zim thought angry as he was trying to think of something else rather than Naomi.

''Hum-I mean, Naomi...''

The girl looked up at Zim with curious eyes. ''Yes, Zimmy?''

They were almost to her house, the Irken knew because he remember talking to her here once. As the reach the gate to her house, they stopped and Zim turn to her with=; his face was serious at the moment. ''Naomi...Remember at the cafeteria I said something about the dance. Well, it's true... I really don't like dancing that much; however, I could tell you were sad and I just wanted to say...Um...uh...So...-'' He was cut off when her warm body was on his; she was giving him a warm hug, he couldn't help blush a bit.

In a soft voice, Naomi said, ''It wasn't your fault, I was the one who was being a cry baby about it.'' She looked at his 'blue eyes'. She couldn't help let out a giggle, making the Irken feel queasy once again. This girl has something special.

''Anyways, I was going to ask you if I could pick you up for the dance tonight, umm...Like around 8ish.,'' Zim said as he crossed his arms.

Naomi tap her chin, and smiled brightly at Zim. Even though it was still pretty early for her to asdk him this but she had courage to ask him. ''Um...How about 6: 30, I kinda promise Gaz that I'll be there early, and oh yeah, you might like my costume it's super cute!''

He chuckle. ''Like you.'' Then he realize what he just said; damn on the humans to hell! Why on Irk when he say that to her, blast now Naomi will think he was some freak that was in 'love' with her. As he was looking at her face; it didn't change one bit. Thank the mother of Irk, the girl didn't hear.

''Naomi...Did you hear..me...?'' Zim said in a shaky way.

Naomi looked at him warmly as she shook her head. ''Mmm, no sorry Zimmy. I didn't hear you.,'' she smile at him. ''All right, well, I'll see you later, bye.'' She said as she waved at him, unlocked her door, and entered the house.

As Naomi entered the house, Zim just stood there looking at the house, he couldn't help but smirk.

''Stupid human girl, you don't know what's coming for you.'' Zim took out his mini device to speak with his S.I.R. unit. ''GIR?''

He waited when he heard a GIR childish voice. ''Hi Master!''

''GIR, I'm coming home soon. I want you to get value information from the humans tonight, there is going to a big ...Uh...Dance...,'' Zim tried not to get weird out.

''YAY! A PARTY! Oh oh oh oh oh, Master, should I bring tacos or cupcakes?'' GIR said in his childish ways.

Even the S.I.R. unit wasn't there face-to-face, the Irken just rolled his eyes. ''No, GIR, just stay put-I'll be there in a few. Transmit out!'' Once he was done talking to his unit, he began to walk away from the house, before he walked away, he turn a bit and smirk knowing tonight will be the night that, Invader Zim, will conquer planet, Earth.

_Naomi's POV_Once I was inside, I smile to myself-I know that Zim will be very happy to see me again. I looked into my bag to get my pink cell phone to see the time; it was still pretty early, so I decided to make a quick snack before I shower and get ready for the dance tonight.

I walked into the kitchen to find something to munch on before I have to take a shower and stuff. I walked up to the fridge to open it, nothing-I didn't find anything to eat. I sigh.

''Mmmm, maybe I could just order a pizza or something...but no. Ughhh! This too hard to think right now,' I said out loud. As I was looking though the cabins when I heard the my cell phone rang, I ran up to the table to see the caller ID: Mom; I picked it.

''Hello?''

''Hi there, sweetie.''

''Hi mom.'' I said.

''Just calling to check on you. So how was school and are you going to the dance tonight.''

I replied back, ''Yeah, school was good. And yes, I'm going to the dance with my friends and Zim; he's going to be my date. Don't worry, mom, he's a gentleman.'' I waited for my mother to replied back, but the only thing I heard was papers in the background.

I sat down on the chair just waiting to hear her voice. I looked at the table and tap my fingers.

''So sorry about, Naomi, I thought I left a important paper but I remember I gave it to the doctor. So what time are you going to the dance?'' I told what time, she sounded surprised. ''Well, that's good to know, just call me when you get home because I might work late tonight. Okay, well I gotta go now, have fun and love you. ''

''Okay, I'll mom, and love you. Bye.'' Once we hung up the phone. I checked the time, it was still early and my stomach began to grow.

It was still early, and I was starting to get really hungry. I stood up to decided to make a quick sandwich, I turn to s=to at my phone... Maybe I should call Zim.

I blushed thinking of Zim's smooth voice against my ear. ''AHHH! I gotta stop doing that. Okay, well I'm going to eat and get ready before Zimmy comes.,'' I said to myself as I open one of the cabin to get the loaf of bread.

*xx*

Once I was done eating my sandwich, I was just watching television, but really there was nothing to watch, I picked up my phone and dial Zim's house. I waited for someone to answer.

''_Hello, earthling, you reached the number of ZIM! Please leave a message after the DOOM! Mwahahahah!'' _

Wow, that was a great voice message, to tell you the truth this was the first I ever heard the message before.

I spoke leaving a message, ''Hey, Zimmy, it's Naomi. Just calling to see that what are you going to wear for the dance, heehee, I bet it's going to cute like you. Umm... So yeah, I will see you in a few, bye.'' I hung up.

I swift my eyes to the T.V, now there were showing some commercial about soap,, I grab the remote control and turn off the television off. I grab my cell phone, ran upstairs, put my phone on the bed, and got my towel to get ready for the dance with...Zim.

Opening the door to the bathroom, I placed the towel down on the counter, I turn the futile of the shower. I smiled to myself; I love hot showers.

I began to stripped my clothes off. I got it the shower letting the warm water shower my body.

*xx*

_Zim's POV_

I was in the lad talking to the Tallest about my plan for tonight, I was ready for this.

''_So...The plan is for you to take control of the humans first then conquer the planet, am I correct, Zim?'' _Tallest Red said. With my respect I nodded.

Tallest Purple kept chewing on his Irken-like candy. ''_I think it's a good idea, don't you agree, Purple?''_

_''Mmm... Yes, of course. We'll be waiting for the data on Irk. Transmit out!'' _Tallest Red said as he shut down the computer. As the screen turn back, I turn to see GIR looking at me with curious eyes.

''What GIR?"

''Nothiiiiiiiiiinnnnggg! I just heard the phone ring and it was the Pretty Lady.'' GIR giggled as he ran off. I knew that he was talking about the human girl, damn it... She needs to leave the hell alone, but I just wanted to see what the human wanted from me.

When I was in the living room, I saw GIR near the house phone, I check on the red button to hear her sweet voice fill the room, '' _Hey, Zimmy, it's Naomi. Just calling to see that what are you going to wear for the dance, heehee, I bet it's going to cute like you. Umm... So yeah, I will see you in a few, bye.''_

I couldn't help but smirk a bit, heh, she really thought I was going to look 'cute' silly little human girl. I was about to delete the message, but I didn't. I sigh, I looked at the clock to see that it was time to pick the human girl up.

''Mater, pretty lady sounds pretty! Hehehe,'' GIR smiled.

I nodded. ''Yes, GIR, she does sound happy; however...'' I closed my eyes. ''I'm not going to make her happy though-your mission is to get important data from the humans and destroy them, along conquering earth,'' I told my unit as I open my eyes.

GIR looked rather sad but he nodded knowing that I was right about this. Even though I promise some human girl...who...smell so nice,...Why must I feel weak when I thought about her...?

I shook my head, I am Invader-not a peace marker for crying out loud. Placing a hand on my forehead, I thought of calling the girl, but something in me told me not to; what was the term that the humans use...

Ahh, yes, 'blame on her'. Crap...Great now I starting to feel even more weak. I began to walk to the couch, I say down and GIR jumped onto my lap. He wanted me to rub his head, so I did-it was weird usually you will see me getting pissed at GIR, but right now I just needed someone to distracted me...

Of course, my plan was perfect, I just needed to wait for the right time, but...The girl...Why did I feel like she was holding me back...?

As I was still rubbing GIR's head, I felt my eyes lids drop, I knew that I was drifting off to sleep...

*xx*

I began to open my eyes slowly, I notice that I drift off to sleep in the couch. I looked around to see GIR, wearing his dog disguise. Damn, a human at the door-I knew it.

''Thank you for getting Chuck's Pizza. Um...That will... -'' I heard the human say to GIR. I walked to the door.

''GIR! What on Irk on you doing!''

GIR turn to me with a smile on his face. ''Sorry, Master, but I got soo hungry and I ordered a pizza.'' He show me the greasy box. I pushed it away. ''Holy Shit...,'' I heard the pizza man say, I gave him a look.

''Dude, that is like one bad ass costume your wearing. Are you like an alien or some shit like that?'' He asked me.

I replied, ''What the hell are you talking about?'' Giving him a weird face expression.

The man just chuckle. ''Dude, seriously, you're wearing a costume.'' I saw him reaching into his pocket. ''Here, use my phone to look at yourself. Sick costume, love the eyes though. ''

I grab the phone and I was surprised that I forgot to wear my disguise.

Damn, I forgot to put on my disguise. But wait, didn't he say that I had ''a cool costume.'' Then it hit me; it was the stupid Halloween crap; I smirk.

''Why thanks, I made it myself. What are you like a pizza guy or something?'' I asked him, I was trying to have a 'human' conservation with this guy. I grossed my arms, I knew that GIR was in the kitchen because I heard him singing some childish song.

The man just smile at me. ''Uh okay then, that will be $30.05 please?'' I waited for a while, I hid a smirk and replied, ''Sure, I'll you give your money.'' And I shut the front door on the human's face.

What a stupid human man, asking me, the Invader that will conquer this worthless plant, begging for money. Please...I rolled my ruby eyes and walked to the kitchen to see GIR eating.

''GIR!''

GIR turn to look at me with cheese all over his face. Okay...then. ''GIR, when you are finished if this greasy human stuff, come to the lab. We had to get ready to conquer the world, now hurry and finish that thing,'' I demand as I walked away from the kitchen and went into my lab.

*xx* Once I in my lab, I placed a button on the computer, the screen was showing the outside of house-the humans were walking in their costume or something like that; as if I cared.

As I was watching the humans walking, chatting and doing stupid human stuff, I smirk doing this was their last day on earth... I began to laugh evilly.

While I was laughing I didn't notice that GIR came in the lab. ''Master, what is so funny?'' I stopped laughing and turn to GIR.

''Oh nothing, GIR, anyways, I need your assisted,'' I said as I crossed my arms.

GIR statue in duty mode, ''Yes, sir!''

Huh, it was funny actually, even thought GIR was in Duty mode-I had respect for him. ''Okay, GIR, Let's begin the thing that I want to build,'' I said as I walked away from him, I could he nodded.

''Master?''

''Mmm.''

''The pretty lady, is she going to get...hurt...?'' GIR asked me in a sad tone.

I stopped; why was he asking me about the human girl...? Ha, as if I care for her safely, am an Invader for crying out loud, I don't give a frying rat ass about that worthless, shit of human dirt, that sweet of that bea-Ahhh! What the Irk is going on with me?

I rapidly shook my head I gotta stop thinking about her.

''*sigh* I really don't know, GIR, I mean, our mission is to conquer this worthless planet once and for all. I really don't care for_ her_at all, heh. Of course I did save her once but that doesn't me I lo-care for her,'' I said. ''Okay, Master.'' GIR said as he began to assist me.

Even though I just said that about that girl, it was truth-I did save her life once but that doesn't mean I cared for stupid safely.

I began to work on my machine that will destroy this planet and for all.

*xx*

I was in the lab, once I was finished, I took a deep breath and pay my attention to my S.I.R. unit. ''Excellent job, GIR.''

GIR smiled in his childish way. I couldn't help but chuckle a bit. I notice that the human device was ringing, I looked for it; I notice that it was in the table, I picked it up.

I knew it was the human girl, Naomi, 'texting' me. I read it:

_From: Naomi_

_Hey! ^.^ I just wanted 2 tell u that am ready 2 get pick up. Can't wait 2 c u. 3_

I wrote back:

From: Zim

_Okay,I'llbetheresoonsojustwaitforme._

I sent the message to her. I sat the phone down and I walked away trying to the build the thing when I heard the sound of the device. I didn't feel like looking at the moment. ''Master, the thing is making noise,'' GIR said.

''Okay, I know.. Just leave it aside or read it to me,'' I said trying not to get annoyed. I swift my eyes to see GIR getting the device, I could tell he was smiling. Damn, that girl was really pissing me off! I walked up to my S.I.R. unit.

I crossed my arms. ''Why are you smiling for, GIR; did the human girl sent me a stupid message about her picking her up, of course I know that.''

GIR looked up at me. ''Noooooo. Pretty lady wrote, ''okay'' and she also put a smiley face at the end.''

I just looked confused at the moment when I just rolled my eyes. Of course, I knew that he was going to say something like that, I reached out my hand, my unit give me the device. My S.I.R. unit handed me the device.

I could see that GIR smile at me, but I just smirk back I him. He was right about Naomi saying 'okay'. I put the device in my pocket; prefers I should get ready for this 'dance'.

I walked away from the lab, once I left-I walked to what I called 'my room'. _Normal POV_

Zim's room looked like a regulars teenage boy room. A twin size bed that had black and red sheets with the Irken symbol. The walls were light red, on left side was a poster of the planet earth. The room was pretty big; there was drawer, a lamp that was dim, and a walking-in closet.

Even though he barely used the room, he would come here to think time-to-time or sometimes he only use this room to changed his shirt or disguise.

Zim began to walk near the closet, as he open it-there was a tons of Irken shirts, T-shirt, and other stuff that. He began to unbutton his shirt, once he did that-the shirt gently fell to the ground. He reached out a hand to pick put a Irken shirt that look similar to the one he was wearing.

However, this shirt had a cape on the back. '' Bow chicka wow wow,'' said a familiar voice. Zim quickly turn to see GIR with a smile on his face.

''GIR, what on Irk are you making those animals noise!'' Zim demand. GIR just looked at his master with his big cyan eyes and just smile while showing him a stuff piggy. The Irken just looked annoyed at the moment, he wanted to say something but didn't say a word. Zim just rolled his eyes, he began to put on the shirt on; once he was done with that, he looked around the room. GIR looked too. ''Damn, where did I put that mask...?'' Zim thought as he was he searching for a masquerade mask. One time, when he was around his pre-teen ages, he was in a school play with a classmate he knew-even though he HATED the play; he still had to do it. The play was about a princess who was trying to find love; however, the evil wizard-it was Zim and he hated it. Even though, the evil wanted to conquer the kingdom it felt he didn't conquer anything on earth. Lost in thought, GIR spoke. ''Master, master, master!'' As cheerful as he could be, he was a bit annoying time to time. Zim turn his attention to GIR. ''What, GIR?'' ''Hehehe, well...I was looking around when you were dizzy-like.'' ''You mean thinking, GIR.'' ''Ooooooh yeah, you mean that.'' GIR smile. ''Well, I found what you were looking for.'' At first the Invader didn't know what was the S.I.R. unit talking about, he just gave him a look. Then GIR showed him the masquerade mask that the Irken was looking for. The mask was looked pretty cool, it almost looked like a alien's face. The mask had some spikes to the side, it was white with a bit of red , and in the side in had the Irken symbol but in black. Zim reached out a hand to grab it from GIR. ''Ah, excellent job, GIR.'' He put on the mask on. ''Wait a minute...Right, let's go to the living room.''

As they walked to the living room, he grab his black spiky wing, he put it on and began to fix it.

''Finally, let's go pick up the stupid human girl,'' Zim said as he walked up to the door. However, GIR didn't move a inch, he just kept standing there with a smirk on his gentle robot face. ''GIR, come on , stop standing there!''

''Heh, I think your wrong, Master.I think you're the stupid one. You say that the human is stupid because she is always wants you; however, I believe is you is the one is the stupid one. You say her name in your sleep, you love your smell, you love it when she says you name. Don't try to hide it, Master, in the mean time...Let's just go and pick the pretty lady up,'' GIR said as he walked past by his master, open the door, and left.

What in the Irk was that about...? At first, Zim blinked a couple of times when he finally realizes that his S.I.R. unit was disrespect towards him, he wanted to call GIR back in, but his expression changed when he realized that GIR in Duty mode.

Zim just shook his head, it wasn't time to worry about silly things like that right now. He needed to be forced on the mission. He open the door, once he was outside-he saw GIR humming a song; he closed the door behind him, walked up to GIR.

Even though the Irken knew that he was going to regret this later. He saw people walking around the neighbor, he just smirk. He turn to look at GIR. ''Alright, GIR, let's conquer this planet once and all.''

GIR eyes turn red. ''Yes, sir.''

Zim couldn't help but chuckle. He nodded at his unit and they began to walk to pick up the human girl.

*XX*

The walk was fast, quiet, and annoying. Why you may ask, well let's just say GIR kept humming the 'DOOM Song' over, over, over, and over again!

Zim tried to be calm but couldn't; he swift his ruby eyes to the side to see that he was almost near the girls' house. ''Finally, I'm almost there and maybe GIR could finally shut up!,'' he angrily thought to himself.

They kept walking. ''Hey!'' said a voice. The two them turn to see a some guys and a girls in a group wearing costumes. The girls just giggled while the boys smirk; GIR smile and waved at them.

''What?'' Zim said in a low tone.

''Dude, it's me, remember in English class. I sit next to you. I just wanted to tell you your cost-

''Looks hot!'' said one of the girl's.

''Uh..Thanks. Anyways, where are you _humans _going too.?'' Zim said as he crossed his arms; he didn't really care at the moment but he just wanted to ask them, yet he just was annoying impatient because he just wanted to pick up his future queen.

Wait ..what..? Future queen, oh wow that was too funny, of course she was just a worthless human he will never make her, his queen, No sir, and never in his Irken live will he say that he cares for the girl.

''Oh, we are going heading to the dance. So see ya,'' the main boy said as he and his friend's walked away from Zim and GIR, but GIR just waves at them. ''Bye people! I hope they get rob by a cop,'' he said with a smile on his face.

Zim just gave him a look, shrugged his shoulders and they began to walk to Naomi's house.

As they were walking, Zim couldn't help but think of people looking at Naomi; even though he felt weak around her he still wanted to protect her from boys. He looked up to see that he was already there; wow that was fast. Zim reached out a finger to press on the door bell.

GIR looked around to see people wearing costumes, he waved at them and said, ''HI PEOPLE!''

''Enough of that, GIR. Okay, when we get to the dance I want you to analyze the humans when we get to the dance, I really don't care for the other-I just want to get the information we need. Do you understand that?''

''Yes, I understand that completely.'' GIR said as he was in Duty mode. Zim smirked at this. ''Alright, GIR, but just in case, I'm going to call you when I...'' he kept talking about the plan when he didn't notice about the door being open.

GIR swift his eyes and smiled at Naomi and said, ''Pretty lady-Ooooohhh! TACO!'' GIR cheered as he saw the taco.

Zim groan. ''No, not the human girl-Gir are you even paying attention to me.''

Naomi giggled. ''Hi to you too, Zimmy.''

Was this human girl trying to mock him; how dare she! The Invader didn't have time for 'playing' date with a human, he turn slowly with deadly eyes when his eyes wide when he what Naomi was wearing.

Naomi was wearing her Halloween costume; she was dressed up as a fairy...A very 'sexy' fairy. It looked like a second skin. The top was a tube-top that had light pink that had a bit of pink think lines, in the middle it had a cute little pink bow and strings going down. Her skirt was puffy and hot pink, it reached her mid-thigh. On the skirt it had cute little designs that looked like dark leafs on the side. She had on white knee stocking, and cute pink high heels. Also she was wearing clear fairy wings. Naomi was wearing make-up but just a tiny up of light pink eye shadow with a tint of white making her light blue eyes show. And a lip-gross making her human lips shine.

The Irken couldn't believe his eyes. This human girl... looked like a FAIRY! Zim couldn't keep his eyes off of her, he felt his eyes going up and down, why couldn't he stop? He saw the girl bending down to give the taco to GIR. ''Awww, GIR, you're costume is so cute! It's a little doggy robot.'' ''But I am a robot, Pretty lady, I'll show you,'' GIR looked at the taco for a second and gulped in up. ''See,'' he said with a smile.

''Heheheh, oh GIR, that's cute.'' Naomi stood up and turn to look at Zim who was trying not to blush and say anything to her. ''Wow, Zim, I love the mask and everything, mostly the eyes-they are very pretty too.''

''Um...,'' Zim said.

''I'm excited for the dance and thank you for taking me, Zimmy,'' Naomi said as she smiled at him.

''Um..um..um...'' Why couldn't he say anything else, was it because she was wearing that outfit, no, of course not-he had to stop thinking like that. Zim tried to have a straight face on and nodded. Naomi giggled and twirl herself. ''You like, Zim?''

'' ...um...yes...,''the Irken said in a whisper; even though he said it low, Naomi just gave him a quick smile, closed the door behind her and they began to walk. Zim tried not to look at her body or anything else. Why in the mother of Irk why must this human girl _torture _him wearing that!

*xx*

While they were walking, Zim could tell the humans(boys) were looking at Naomi's fairy costume, he hated that.

Even though he didn't care a bit about the girl he still felt that he needed to protect form 'them'. Zim swift his eyes to see that same boy and his group talking, one of them pointed at Naomi and they were 'checking her out'. He made a low growl making them looked scared. Wow... That was really low and they get scared...Okay then.

On the other hand, Naomi, loved the feeling of Zim and GIR being with her-walking to the dance together was just romantic. As she was walking, she noticed some of the people that she went to school with were holding hands. Of course, she knew that they were just friends but acted like a couple.

Maybe she could hold his hands.

Naomi reached out her hand a bit to touched his gloved hands. Quickly, Zim notice this and let go of the girl's hand's; however, Naomi wanted to wanted to hold his hand so she grab it again. The Irken was getting impatient with this, he let go of her hand.

They kept doing the same thing over, over and over again. The dark headed girl was getting impartment by her 'date' being a child, she grab his hand tightly as he groan from the pain. She smiled, even though she didn't like hurting Zim, she just wanted to hold his hand!

''Damn... this girl has a very nice grip. Ow, my hand!'' Zim thought as his hand was being tightly grip by Naomi's. He made a tiny groan and noticed that they were closed to the school; then why in the mother of Irk was this human girl wanted to hold his hand!

GIR was just humming a tone, he ran to the school where he was in awe with the crowd of students wearing their costumes, he turn to his master who looked like he was in pain at the moment.

''Lookie, Master, there are wearing mask!''

Naomi was the first one to speak. ''Heheh, of course, sweetie. It's Halloween Masquerade Dance, that's why some people are wearing mask with their costume, which reminds me...,'' Naomi said as she reached into her purse.

Zim glared around the place to see the building was black and orange. Nice. He didn't care for this but at the same time, it was his mission to conquer this planet. He kept looking around to see people chatting, going inside the building, and he finally noticed that some boys were whispering and checking Naomi out!

While she was searching into her purse, the Irken let go of her hand and walked towards the group with a deadly expression on his face.

''Fuck, she looks so hot,'' said boy one.

The second boy nodded. ''Yeah, she does. Shit, she's with that freak what's his name?''

''I don't know. Oh yeah, I think his name is Freak,'' the third boy laughed along with his friends. There were two girls with them and they also started laughing too, when one of them noticed that Zim was walking towards them.

''Shit, he's coming, stay cool,'' said the girl.

Zim grin at them. ''Hello.''

''Uh, hi...''

''I just wanted to warn you better not mess with me tonight because I'm going to do something horrible to you humans with you look at _my human. _I don't care what you do, I swear if you touch her I'll kick you're asses... Do you understand that?'' Zim's voice was deadly but yet clam.

Even though a threat like that wouldn't scare a human, but when the Irken said it-it scared the shit out of them. The second girl just backed away and ran from the group, while the girl stood there shaking. The boys looked sick to their stomach. Zim smirk.

''Zimmy?'' Naomi called as she was looking for him.

''Heh, _my lady_is calling me, you better stay away from her,'' he said as he walked away.

The two boys ran away, while the other stood there in shook with girl.

Naomi was trying to call him when GIR said, ''Ahh, Master Zim is coming. HI MASTER!''

''Hi GIR,'' Zim waved at his unit.

Naomi had on a fairy mask on; the mask was white and it was in a shape of a fairy, it had also light blue and pink lines going on the side. She looked worried. ''Where did you go, Zimmy? I was holding your hand but all of a sudden you left..,'' her voice was sad.

Damn... the smell, her sadness was making the Invader weak. He hated this feeling, he just did! And wait a damn minute when he was talking to the humans, did he actually say, ''my lady and his human'? Damn...He knew that he had to get rid of the girl and fast.

GIR jumped around, Naomi let out a soft and warm giggle causing Zim to blush a bit. ''No, you gotta stop thinking of her, she is some stupid girl, you're a powerful Irken!'' he thought angrily.

Of course, he knew that he was powerful, the humans were weak against them. That's why he made the little group fear him and he wanted to do that to Naomi but something about her was different. Zim swift his eyes seeing that the sky was getting darker, he turn to his group.

He cleared his throat. ''S-sorry to run off like that, but I just needed to take care of something, anyways, let's go inside.''

*xx*

Once they were inside the building; everything looked so good looking. The place was covered in black and orange. The lights were light red making look like blood; there was snacks and fruit punch. Also there was a big sigh saying, ''HAPPY HALLPWEEN!'' with a pumpkin face on the side.

The green Irken swift his eyes to see that some humans weren't wearing their masquerade mask; however, other weren't. Zim looked around to see if saw that idiot, Dib.

''Wow, Naomi, you look so pretty!'' said a voice. Quickly the Irken turn to see two girls talking to Naomi. She just smiled at this. ''Thanks guys.''

Zim couldn't help but grin at this, even though he hated to take her to the dance-he knew that it will make her happy.

''No! Stop thinking of her happiness, I don't give a damn about her, my mission is more important than her! But...,'' he thought as he looked at her, who was chatting with the girls. ''She's so...Blast it, I got to get rid of her before she comes the death of me...,'' he thought.

As the girls were talking, GIR walked near his master who looked like he was thinking at the moment.

''Master?''

''Hm..''

''Are you okay?" GIR asked.

Zim turn his attention to the unit, nodded his head. Of course he didn't like to admit to his unit, he wasn't all right... The feeling of the girl was getting stronger...Damn... he needed to get rid of her; he looked up to see the girls were leaving and Naomi waved at them.

She smiled and turn to the two boys. ''I'm excited, Zimmy. Thank you for taking me here, hehe, I'm going to have so much here,'' she said as she hugged him.

The smell was powerful...too powerful; what was the smell of this, Zim couldn't put a finger to it. The smell was sweet, but she let go of him. Looking into each other's eyes, they turn away. ''Um...right..Anyways, let go find the rest of 'our' friends,'' Zim said.

He hated using the word 'friends', but he had to use it around the humans. As they were walking to find the others, he heard GIR say something. ''Ohohohoh! I see with my little eye something near the center.''

Naomi turn to see someone talking, she blinked a couple of times to realize that the girl who was wearing a witch was indeed, Gaz. She quickly Zim by the hand and ran towards Gaz.

*XX* ''So I was like, ''okay, give me the soda now,'' Kevin said.

''Um...okay, what was the point of that, dude?'' Gaz said as she crossed her arms.

''Yeah, what was the point of that crap,'' Ash-Ash said as she was looking around for someone. She was looking around when she spotted a girl wearing a pink fairy costume, she smiled knowing that was Naomi who was dragging Zim.

The preppy gothic girl turn to her friends. ''Hey you two, Naomi is coming with Zim and his cute little brother.''

Kevin grin at this, while Gaz looked confused. Little brother, Zim didn't have a brother then she realized that her friend was talking about that robot,what was his name again...?Oh right GIR she quickly remembered as she walked towards them.

Naomi gave Gaz a warm smile and a quick hug. ''Hi guys.'' She noticed their costumes. ''Oh my god, I love your costumes you guys!'' Naomi cheered, as Kevin grin, Ash-Ash giggled and Gaz wink with a smile.

Ash-Ash noticed the Irken's costume, she walked near him and began to explain the costume making Zim feel weird, he swift his eyes to GIR who was sticking out his tongue. ''I really like your mask Zim, it's like a alien, also the eyes are really pretty,'' Ash-Ash stared into his ruby eyes.

''Thanks...I guess. '' He looked at the Gothic's costumes. ''What the hell are you three supposed to be?'' Zim said as he gave a bored expresssion; thank the mother of Irk that the mask was hiding his face.

Ash-Ash let out a small giggle. ''I'm a Gothic Lolita Princess.'' Her costume was a black mid-dress that had a bit of dark pink going down to the side, the dress was sleeveless. Ash-Ash's hair was pure white like snow and it was wavy. She was also wearing princess black boots fish-net stocking, and dark pink arm warmers.

Zim just nodded his head, he turn the other two. Gaz was June, a Vampire Piggy Witch Hunter; her costume was a mini-dress with purples stockings, she was wearing a black chocker, eyeliner making her light brown eyes look creeper. Gaz's hair was iron and in was in a neat high pony-tail, also she was wearing boots that had heels. Deadly.

''What Zim?" Gaz said as she crossed her arms.

''Nothing, it's just I never seen you so...so dressed up before, Gaz-human.''

The Gothic girl just smirk and nodded, she turn to Naomi who was smiling at Zim. The Irken didn't give a rats ass about this, he just wanted to destroy them all! GIR tugged onto his master's cape, the Irken looked down.

''What?''

''I don't see the other boy, the one you dislike, Master?'' GIR said in Duty mode.

The S.I.R. was right about this, he didn't see that idiot anywhere; he swift his eyes everywhere to see if he could find him. ''Zim?'' Upon hearing his name, he turn to face the gentle face of Naomi.

''Yeah,'' he said trying not to get upset at the fact of her interrupting his thoughts. ''Me and the girls are going to the lady's room, could you be a dear and wait for me please?'' Naomi sweet voice said as she walked near the two Gothic girls.

As she was walking away from the Invader, Zim couldn't help smirk at the sight of Naomi's back. ''That little outfit that she's wearing isn't going to cover up when I'm _finished _with her...,'' he licked his lips slowly and then realized what he did and quickly clear his throat. He turn his attention to Kevin.

Kevin was dress up as a butler; however, not _just _a original butler, he was dress up as Sebastian from _''Black Butler''. _

Zim gave him a strange look, he never knew that humans had weird tasted in clothing, but shrugged it off.

More of the students were coming in now, time was excellent. Zim smirk knowing that the 'plan' was almost complete, he notice giggling he turn a bit to see Naomi coming out of the bathroom with those two humans.

''Naomi look really good,'' Kevin said as he walked near Zim.

Of course, Zim knew that every human male was looking at the girl; he hated the fact she was wearing something...something-Ugh! He was thinking about it, he needed to calm down. ''Yes, she does...''

Kevin turn to face the Irken with a warm smile on his face. ''Dude, I'm not going to take her away from _you_, I mean yeah she's hot, pretty and cute but...she likes you a lot. Don't worry about me okay,'' Kevin said before he walked near the girls.

What the hell was he talking about, okay then. Zim shook his head, he walked towards then he heard the preppy Goth said she was going to get something to drink, and a different voice said, ''Here you go, my lady,'' a voice said to Gaz.

The Irken was surprised by this, he never saw anyone 'being' nice to this creepy little Gothic girl, he spoke. ''Who are you and why I haven't I seen you around?''

The boy smile at the Irken. ''I'm Chris, Gaz's boyfriend; she told me a lot about you.'' the boy, Chris was dress up as a ninja from a famous manga called, ''_Naruto''_, he was dress up as Kakashi Hatake, he had on the jump suit, vest, the mask, and the white wig on; however, only one of his orange eyes were showing.

''Thank babe,'' Gaz said she peek him on the cheek and took a sip of her punch. Even thought the alien found it weird that someone actually liked this girl. I mean, who would even date her. Everyone was afraid of her and stuff. But no matter, that didn't stop the Invader.

GIR was looking around when he saw someone coming out of the boy's bathroom, his cyan eyes turn red, turning to his master. ''Master Zim, I fear that we might be under attack.''

Zim swift his eyes to see if no one was listing or speaking to him, he saw Naomi giggle at Gaz and smirk before looking at his unit. What do you mean, GIR?''

''I saw someone coming out of the bathroom.'' He point to the door. Blast it, maybe it was that idiot, Did but was he...?

''Nice alien costume, Zim,'' said a familiar voice that the Irken hated so very much, he turn slowly to see a boy! But who was he...?

''Alien? No no, I'm not an alien, it's a costume,'' Zim said to the mystery boy, who just rolled his 'blue eyes.'

''Zim, it's me...'' the boy reached on top of his head to take out the blond wig revealing black hair-Dib! ''It's me, Dib. It's Halloween, dumb ass.''

''Really, then why weren't here in the first place.''

''I was in the bathroom, putting on the blue contacts.''

''Mmm, very well human'' Zim said as he crossed his arms and swift his ruby to see Ash-Ash walking towards the group but stop when she laid her eyes on Dib.

''Oh! Hi there, Dib, I like your costume...'' the preppy Gothic said as she was blushing not to blush.

Dib smiled at her. ''Thanks, Ashley; I'm supposed to be Raiden from Metal Gear Solid,'' he said as he put on the blind wig on. Naomi let out a giggle, she thought it was cute even though she found Dib creepy she thought Ash-Ash and him made a very cute couple. She turn to GIR who nowhere in sight, then she turn to Zim. He didn't turn to look at her, he just kept staring at the floor.

''So...any plans for the week?'' Chris asked as he grab Gaz's hips, she smile.

''Maybe. I don't know...I think we could go-'' Kevin said as he was cut off by the sound of a mic.

All the students turn to the center to see the principal wearing a very embarrassing costume, you could hear some people giggle in the back ground and some others didn't care. As the principal was speaking; Naomi turn to look at Zim.

''Gosh...He's handsome, I wish we could kiss again...W-what! Heheh silly me, it's just a silly crush, I mean...,'' her thoughts were cut off when the principal said ''Te DJ would be playing some songs for us to dance too, enjoy the dance, music and food. HAPPY HALLOWEEN TO YOU ALL! ''

Everyone cheered to this. Zim knew this was a bad idea but the mission must go on. As the lights became too dim, he heard gentle music playing.

Ash-Ash clap her hands together and turn to Dib with a big smile on her face. ''Oh my god, Dib, I love this song! Let's dance!''

''But I don't have to dan-Whoa!'' Dib said as she drag him away from the group. Dib looked confused at first, then Ash-Ash grab his hands and put them on her hips and she did the same expect, she put her arms around his neck.

Gaz couldn't help smile at her brother and her preppy best friend; even though they were both crazy-they made a sweet couple. ''May I have this dance, my lady?'' Gaz turn to smile at Chris, she nodded and touched his hand.

Zim looked around to see if he saw that boy, Kevin; however, he wasn't in slight. He was about to leave when he saw Naomi standing there lip-syncing to the song.

**_This Kiss- By Faith Hill_**

_I don't want another heartbreak__  
><em>_I don't need another turn to cry, no__  
><em>_I don't want to learn the hard way__  
><em>_Baby, hello, oh no, goodbye__  
><em>_But you got me like a rocket__  
><em>_Shooting straight across the sky_

The human girl looked so beautiful right now, why couldn't the Irken just leave her there, he swift his eyes to see if anyone was going to to take her.

_It' s the way you love me__  
><em>_It's a feeling like this__  
><em>_It's centripetal motion__  
><em>_It's perpetual bliss__  
><em>_It's that pivotal moment__  
><em>_It's, ah, impossible__  
><em>_This kiss, this kiss, unstoppable__  
><em>_This kiss, this kiss_

Zim sigh, he walked up towards his reached out a reach, and in a gentle voice,'' Naomi, wanna hug dance.'' Naomi nodded her head he touched his gloved hand and they went to the dance floor together...

_Cinderella said to Snow White__  
><em>_"How does love get so off course, oh__  
><em>_All I wanted was a white knight__  
><em>_With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse__  
><em>_Ride me off into the sunset__  
><em>_Baby I'm forever yours"_

Dib noticed, he saw the alien putting his hands around Naomi's hips. He was getting furious, he was watching them like a hawk. ''Isn't this romantic,'' Ash-Ash said.

''Yeah...it sure is...,'' Dib said as he was watching the two dances.

_It's the way you love me__  
><em>_It's a feeling like this__  
><em>_It's centrifugal motion__  
><em>_It's perpetual bliss_

Zim couldn't believe, when he was holding on to her hips they felt curve, of course, he remember he hold her hips once but he never knew it were this perfect curves. When he was on Irk, he danced with Invader Tenn, and he knew that she didn't have curves. The green Irken just brushed it off and looked into his date light blue eyes.

_It's that pivotal moment__  
><em>_It's unthinkable__  
><em>_This kiss, this kiss (Unsinkable)__  
><em>_This kiss, this kiss_

Chris and Gaz were dancing; even though it was weird of Gaz to be happy cuz only video games and pizza made her happy, but being with Chris made her smile. ''They make a great couple,'' Chris said as he was looking into the Gothic's girl light brown eyes. ''Yeah, they do,'' Gaz said.

''Silly girl, I meant, you're friend Naomi and her date.''

Gaz turn a bit to see the dancing, wow she didn't know that Zim could ACTUALLY dance! She turn back to her date, and said, ''They do, Chris, '' She tippy toe to reach his kiss...

_You can kiss me in the moonlight__  
><em>_On the rooftop under the sky__  
><em>_You can kiss me with the windows open__  
><em>_While the rain comes pouring inside__  
><em>_Kiss me in sweet slow motion__  
><em>_Let's let everything slide__  
><em>_You got me floating, you got me flying_

Naomi felt so happy that she was dancing with Zim, her date, her first kiss and the boy who she had a crush on. She wanted his to be perfect and it was. She blushed while looking into Zim's ruby eyes, she looked down at their feet and looked up. Zim touched her hand and twirl her.

Naomi thought she was floating.

_It's the way you love me baby _

_It's the way you love me darlin', yeah._

_It's the way you love me__  
><em>_It's a feeling like this__  
><em>_It's centrifugal motion__  
><em>_It's perpetual bliss_

Dib couldn't believe this shit! He kept staring at them, why did she look so damn fucking happy with that alien bastard; he felt Ash-Ash looking at him, he looked down. ''Dib... I feel like I know for so long.''

''Umm...Sure, Ashley.''

Ash-Ash smiled. ''Thank you for the dance Dib.,'' she said in a whisper.

_It's that pivotal moment__  
><em>_It's ah subliminal__  
><em>_This kiss, this kiss (It's Criminal)__  
><em>_This kiss, this kiss_

Naomi looked so happy, she danced with a friend once but that was like when she was younger but now it was different. Her eyes were locked into Zim's ruby's ones. Zim didn't believe this; it felt different and good and at the sametime. As the music was playing...

_It's the way you love me baby_

_It's the way you love me darlin', yeah_

_It's the way you love me__  
><em>_It's a feeling like this__  
><em>_It's centrifugal motion__  
><em>_It's perpetual bliss_

Once was the song was done, everyone started to cheer; Dib looked at Zim was stilling looking at Naomi. ''Fuck this shit, I gotta go tell Tak about this, that fuck fuck-face is taking things to far!'' Dib thought as he was making a evil grin.

Ash-Ash clapped, she had some much fun dancing with Dib, she turn to him. ''Thank you so much, Dib, I had so much fun dancing, I know that the party haven't started it,'' she said.

Dib couldn't help but to look at her. ''Huh...? Oh yeah, it was fun, anyways...,'' he looked around to see if the alien was doing anything with the girl. ''I gotta go do something, okay, Ashley. See ya, Monday,'' Dib said as he ran out leaving a confused and sad Ash-Ash. ''Did I do something wrong...''

***xx***

''Wow, Zim,'' those word coming from Naomi's sweet lips. She turn look at him, Zim just nodded. ''How did you learn how to dance so nicely?''

''The Ta-I mean my parents thought me how to dance; we went to a dance once and I had to dance with a girl, so I learned it from there,'' Zim said as he was looking at her; her expression change.

''Oh... I see...,'' her voice was about to crack a bit. Zim walked to her giving her a hug!

''I was a child, Naomi, I mean that was years ago...,'' Zim voice was smooth and gentle against the girl's ear making her turn red. He didn't know why but he 'felt' weak he held her, he couldn't control the feeling...Ma..Maybe Dib was right, he realize what he did and gently push her away.

''So-sorry...,''the Irken said as he placed a hand thought his 'spiky black hair'. Naomi just nodded and smile looking around to see if she could find the others.

''Damn it...Why did I do that, I gotta stop thinking like a human and start thinking of the mision, ugh! This stupid girl is making me weaker... CRAP! I wish I could destroy her right now...but,'' he looked at her. Naomi waved to Gaz who was walking towards her. ''Bea-No, Zim, stop it, just think of the mission.''

Everyone was chatting about the dance; of course, Zim didn't care for some stupid little dance but deep down he felt good being with the human girl.

The DJ walked up to the stage and spoke into the mic. ''Hey everyone, is everyone enjoying their time here?'' Everyone cheer, while Zim rolled his ruby eyes and crossed his arms. ''Allright! Here is a wild one!'' The DJ put the mic down and began to play music that was wild and techno-like.

**_Boom Boom Boom Boom by Vengaboys_**

_Whoa oh whoa oh_ _Whoa oh whoa oh_

_Vengaboys are back in town _

_Whoa oh whoa oh_

_Whoa oh whoa oh_

_Whoa oh whoa oh_

_Whoa oh whoa oh_

Everyone cheered and began to dance crazy-like, Zim was confused with this he never seen humans acted so crazy when music played, he was about to leave when he noticed Naomi!

_If you're alone and you need a friend_

_Someone to make you forget your problems_

_Just come along baby_

_Take my hand_ _I'll be your lover tonight_

Naomi was moving her little body around to the beat of the song. Zim couldn't help but started to blush; the girl smiled at a random couple, she noticed Zim who was shocked. Naomi still kept dancing as she was smiling at Zim.

_Whoa oh whoa oh_

_This is what I wanna do_

_Whoa oh whoa oh_

_Let's have some fun_

_Whoa oh whoa oh_

_One on one just me and you_

_Whoa oh whoa oh_

Zim was trying not to look but couldn't, he was trying to find a way out of this madness. He spotted the exit, he was about to make run for it when some idiot human was dancing next to him, he groan at this, and he pushed them, not caring if they gave him a look.

_Boom boom boom boom_

_I want you in my room_

_Let's spend the night together_

_From now until forever_

_Boom boom boom boom_

_I want a double boom_ _Let's spend time together_ _Together in my room_

Zim was looking around for a exit or something when he saw Naomi. ''I'm having so much fun, Zimmy!'' her voice loud as she was moving her body. ''He-heh... Yeah I see that Naomi, um...Where is the-'' he was cut off when she gasp, she grab his hand, she turn her body around making her skirt touch his private.

_Whoa oh whoa oh_ _Everyone gets down _ _Vengaboys are back in town_ _Whoa oh whoa oh_ _This is what I wanna do_ _Whoa oh whoa oh_ _Let's have some fun _

The Irken had wide eyes, what on hell was this girl moving her rear near his 'thing', how gross was that. ''Yo, dude!'' said a make human, the Irken turn his head. ''Nice antenna's!'' the boy comment Zim. At first he didn't know what was the human saying about 'antenna's', Zim lift up a hand up to touch his head feeling his... antenna's!

_Whoa oh whoa whoa_

_One by one just me and you_

_Whoa oh whoa oh_

''Crap! What the hell am I thinking about,'' he noticed her skirt. '' Nonononononono! I gotta find GIR and get out of here,'' Zim thought as he let of the girl and walked pass the humans. ''GIR!'' he shouted his unit's name but nothing. ''GIR!'' he tired once more, he was getting furious with this crap. Zim had to find GIR fast.

_Boom boom boom boom _**(2X)**

_I want you in my room_

_Let's spend the night together_ _From now until forever_

_Boom boom boom boom_

_I want a double boom_ _Let's spend time together_ _Together in my room_

As the thought of Naomi's skirt on his 'manhood', his antenna's kept standing up, Zim was trying to think of something stupid like waffles or computers, or everything like that but he couldn't. ''Damn it, this girl really did a number on me...,'' he said.

Zim looked to see if GIR was anywhere in sight but wasn't then he realize that he didn't see that idiot Dib, anywhere either. Zim made a face; he felt someone pushing him, he gave them a nasty look but the person didn't notice-they just kept dancing.

_Whoa oh whoa oh_

_Whoa oh whoa oh_

_Whoa oh whoa oh_

_Whoa oh whoa oh_

As the Irken was trying not to think of Naomi and trying to find GIR in this crowd, he looked up to see GIR near the punch bowl, he smirk as he was about to walk towards it when someone push him by accident, Zim was trying to keep his balance when his face land on Naomi's chest!

The smell was sweet...like..what, he blinked as he felt chest jumping. He really did like the smell and 'being with her.'

''Huim wereally huatt yw. **(Zim: Zim really wants you.)**

_Boom boom boom boom _**(2X)**

_I want you in my room_

_Let's spend the night together_ _From now until forever_

_Boom boom boom boom_

_I want a double boom_ _Let's spend time together_ _Together in my room_

Once the music was over, everyone cheered. Naomi was so happy that she said, '' Wow, that was awesome, I never knew that dancing will make you thirstily.'' She noticed Zim. ''Uh...Zimmy...where on are on my breast...?'' Zim stood up. ''Sorry, I tripped and I was trying to tell you, but didn't hear me,'' he lied.

At first she gave him a face but smiled at him as she fall for it. ''What a stupid girl,'' he thought.

''Heheh, oh yeah do you want some fruit punch, I'm thirstily as heck,'' she said.

''No. I'm fine.''

The dark headed girl just nodded when she noticed antenna's on Zim's head. ''Um...Zim?''

''Mmm.''

''When did you put on your antenna's?'' Naomi said in a curious tone.

Zim didn't know what was happening when he realized that his antenna's were still up; for the mother of Irk-this girl asked to many question the Irken told her it was under his hair. The human girl just smiled and walked towards the punch area.

*xx*

As Naomi was pouring her some punch, she turn to see Zim standing near her she smiled as she took a sip of her drink.

''I'm glad you are enjoying this dance'' Zim said calmly as he could trying to make his antenna's go down.

She nodded. ''Mm-hm. It is fun. Oh there's Gaz and the rest,'' she said as she waved to them; the Irken turn to face them.

''Omg, Naomi, that was like awesome!'' Ash-Ash said as she hugged the girl.

Gaz and Kevin nodded. ''Yeah, it was.''

Chris just chuckle, he looked at Zim who was just looking at the others. ''Zim, right, I really like you're costume-I feel like it's actually _you. _Meaning it suits you, well done,'' he said as he grab some chips. Zim just gave him a look, of course, he just met the human once so he didn't have to worry about him. Zim shrugged his shoulders.

As the rest of the humans were talking, Gaz noticed that her brother wasn't there, she turn to look at Zim, she tap his shoulder as he turn to look at the Gothic human girl. ''Yes, Gaz-human?''

''Where the fuck is my fucking idiot brother?'' her voice was dark.

''Heh, why should I care for him human.''

''Because, you won't me to tell Naomi that you're horny right?''

Zim knew what she meant by that, he swift his eyes up knowing that his antenna's were still showing, he let out a sigh and shrugged. ''I really don't know where is that moron.''

Gaz was about to say something when she realize that he wasn't lying, she nodded and walked to the others who was still talking. Naomi laughed and looked at Zim, who was looking rather nervous, she walked up to him.

''Zimmy, are you mad?'' her voice was sweet.

Zim turn. ''No, I'm just thinking, I haven't seen Dib, so I'm just only wondering where the hell he is. Stop worrying so much, Naomi, I'm okay, alright,'' Zim sais=d as he place a finger though her dark brown hair.

Naomi blushed, he was right-she should stop worrying so much.

The Irken didn't know why he was acting like this around the girl, he quickly stopped what he was doing. Why must he acted like a weak little human around this stupid girl, he glared up to see her face. ''W-what..?'' Zim's voice was hasty.

''Nothing, I was just worried about you, Zimmy...''

''I'm sorry, Naomi, I'm just thinking too much,'' Zim in a calm tone, Naomi smiled at him and ran up to him giving him a warm hug. He felt his antenna's still up because of her chest against his and the wonderful smell of hers.

The pair looked each in the eye; Naomi's light blue eyes had sparkle in them while Zim's ruby eyes were shining like the stone. Zim slid a finger on her chin lifting it up, he lean forward when Ash-Ash came out of nowhere making the couple jumped.

''Tee tee! Listen guys, the DJ is about to state the person who sing karaoke come on!'' She looked at them. and grin widely. ''Were you about to kiss...''

''NO!'' they said at the same time trying to hide their blush. The preppy Goth just giggle and walked away. Zim placed a hand though his 'black hair'. ''Uh...Let's go...se-see...wh-who-who is singing to-tonight...'' Naomi said trying not to blush so much.

*xx*

Once everyone was in the center, everyone was chatting; Zim looked around to see who was going to sing tonight-hopefully not him!

''Alright!'' the DJ said. ''Okay, I know every year we do a Karaoke duet but this year is just going to be a solo. Now, I'm going to shine the lights, if the lights hit you-you are it! Okay, let's begin.''

The lights were bright; Zim pray that the stupid lights didn't shine on him.

The lights spot in the center. ''And the winner is...''All the students moved to reveal...'' The kid wearing a doggy-robot costume!'' the DJ said.

Zim knew the DJ was talking about GIR! How in the hell GIR got to the middle so fast!

As GIR got to the stag; all the girls were saying,'' Aww, he's so cute!'' This was going to get bad and the Irken knew it...

The DJ walked up to GIR.'' So little guy, what's your name?''

''My name is GIR,'' the unit said with a big warm smile on his face.

''Okay...So what brings you here?'' asked the DJ.

GIR eyes turn red as he smirk. ''To kill you all and please my master and...'' His eyes turn cyan again. ''To party.''

Everyone was shocked a bit; Zim smirk still-he was glad that his S.I.R. unit was following the rules.

The DJ looked nervous. ''Um..okay...So what song would you like to sing, GIR...?' GIR tapped his chin, he smiled and grab the mic from the DJ. ''I know what song and it for my master.. HI MASTER!''

Zim just closed his eyes and just felt like someone punched him in the gut. Why must GIR had to say that out loud, he open his eyes to see GIR still thinking and he had wide eyes when he realize that his unit jumped.

''I know a perfect for my master,'' GIR said as he smile and began to move his little body.

**_The Bad Touch( Discovery Channel) by Bloodhound Gang( in GIR voice ^o^)_**

_I'd appreciate your input_

_Sweat baby sweat baby sex is a Texas drought__  
><em>_Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about__  
><em>_So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts__  
><em>_Yes I'm Siskel yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up__  
><em>_You've had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough you're out of bounds__  
><em>_I want you smothered want you covered like my Waffle House hashbrowns__  
><em>_Come quicker than FedEx never reach an apex like Coca-Cola stock you are__  
><em>_Inclined__  
><em>_To make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time_

Everyone was clapping and cheering for GIR who was dancing. Zim, on the hand didn't know what his S.I.R. unit was doing. He saw Naomi clapping and lips syncing to the music; he tap her shoulder as she turn to face him. ''What is GIR doing, and why is everyone going crazy for?'' Zim asked. ''Oh, GIR is doing-Wait I'll this part!'' Naomi said as she turn away.

_(Do it now)__  
><em>_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals__  
><em>_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel__  
><em>_(Do it again now)__  
><em>_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals__  
><em>_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel__  
><em>_(Gettin' horny now)_

Naomi turn to look at Zim. ''Well, GIR is singing about animals getting...*blush*...well...you know on. Tee tee. I think it's cute, 'cause he doing it in his own voice. Zim are you alright...?'' ''Yes. I'm just...just confused 'cause I song.'' the Irken replied. ''Oh. Just listen to it, the best part is coming up,'' she said as she wink at Zim who kinda turn a bit red. They both turn to see GIR.

_Love the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket__  
><em>_Like the lost catacombs of Egypt only God knows where we stuck it__  
><em>_Hieroglyphics? Let me be Pacific I wanna be down in your South Seas__  
><em>_But I got this notion that the motion of your ocean means "Small Craft__  
><em>_Advisory"__  
><em>_So if I capsize on your thighs high tide B-5 you sunk my battleship__  
><em>_Please turn me on I'm Mister Coffee with an automatic drip__  
><em>_So show me yours I'll show you mine "Tool Time" you'll Lovett just like Lyle__  
><em>_And then we'll do it doggy style so we can both watch "X-Files__  
><em>

Zim looked very freaked out at the moment, when GIR said ''doggy style'', he knew what it kept, his antenna's went down knowing this was creepy. ''Why must GIR sing this song for!'' he thought as he was trying not to think of it or Naomi...

_(Do it now)__  
><em>_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals__  
><em>_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel__  
><em>_(Do it again now)__  
><em>_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals__  
><em>_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel__  
><em>_(Gettin' horny now)_

As Naomi was moving her body; Zim couldn't help but look at her and turn back at GIR was doing crazy like moves. The Irken didn't know to reaction, scared, angry, or both-as GIR was having fun. Zim placed a hand on his forehead, how embarrassing was this for him that he didn't have nothing to say. _  
><em>  
><em>You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals<em>_  
><em>_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel__  
><em>_(Do it again now)__  
><em>_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals__  
><em>_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel__  
><em>_(Do it now)__  
><em>_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals__  
><em>_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel__  
><em>_(Do it again now)__  
><em>_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals__  
><em>_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel__  
><em>_(Gettin' horny now)_

Once the song was ever, everyone kept cheering, ''YEAH! DOG-ROBOT! DOG-ROBOT! DOG-ROBOT!'' GIR just waved at the humans of course he had fun, he looked around to see if he saw his Master, but he was nowhere to be find in the big crowd. Naomi thought it was so cute that she hugged Zim and he just gave her a look.

''What a strange girl...but...'' he thought as he looked up to see the others clapping and talking about GIR.

''That kid was like awesome,'' Kevin said. ''Totally, he was really cute, mmm...He looked like he was younger though?" Ash-Ash said as she tap her chin. ''Yeah GIR was cool,'' Gaz said as she closed one of her eyes. Chris just chuckled. ''Yes, he was excellent.'' He swift his eyes to Zim and Naomi; even though he was wearing a mask he smiled. He lean to his girlfriend's ear, ''They really do make a perfect couple.''

Gaz turn a bit to see Naomi smiling at Zim who just grin at her back. ''You're right babe.''

The Gothic girl turn to the Ash-Ash and Kevin who were now talking about video games. ''You, dudes, let's get something to eat, I'm hungry.''

*xx*

Naomi placed a finger though her hair; even though she was having fun-she was getting hungry from all that dancing. '

'Zim, I'm getting something to eat-do you want something to eat?'' Zim shook his head; she nodded and went to get something to eat. Wow...even though, he found her very annoying and just plain...weird...He felt like he really needed her...''No, I am an Invader, not some love marker...tsk..I'll never give up myself for some girl,'' he said.

GIR walked up to his Master. ''I find you!''

''Yes well...Anyways, don't ever play that SONG AGAIN!'' He pointed out. ''Anyways now we could get the im-What the hell?'' He noticed that he the human device was ringing in his pocket, he reached to get and saw a weird number.

**From: Unknown Meet me at the park, alone...NOW!**

Zim turn serious, was this fool trying to piss him off right now! No matter, he turn to GIR who was in DUTY mode. ''Sir, what is it...?''

''It seems that a fool wants to have a battle with me, so let's destroy whoever, they are!'' he smirk making GIR smirk as well. They were about to leave when Zim realized that the human girl 'was going to get worry', he sigh. ''Go master, tell her that we must leave, I'll wait outside,'' GIR said in calm tone as he went out the door.

Even though, Zim didn't want to tell the girl but he knew that it was the right thing to do. He walked up to her. ''Hum-Naomi...,'' his voice was quiet. The dark headed girl turn. ''Yes Zimmy?''

''I'm going somewhere if GIR, I know it sound dangerous,don't worry, I'll be back...,'' he said, not sure if that came out right.

''But...But where are you going...,'' her voice was getting shaky. ''No! Please don't go, Zim!''

''Naomi, look at me..'' She looked deep into his beautiful ruby eyes. ''Stay here, I don't want to get hurt. I promise I'll return back to you,'' Zim said in low voice making Naomi blush a bit. '

'Pr-promise...''

''Promise.''

''Pinky promise,'' Naomi said as she lift up her pinky.''Promise me, Zim.''

''...''

''Zimmy...'' she said as she was trying not to get upset at him. Zim didn;t know what to do anymore; he just wanted this stupid girl to be safe...but why...The only thing that he did was lean forward crashing his lips onto hers. The kiss was soft, simple, sweet, and loving... '

'I promise...'' Zim said as he broke away from her. He waved to her, and he left leaving her there. She touched her lips and smiled knowing that it was her second kiss with Zim...''His lips are so soft...,'' she said to herself.

*xx*

GIR was looking around until he heard something, he quickly got his weapons ready he saw his Master looking pissed and serious.

''Master...?'' GIR said in DUTY mode.

''What?'' Zim said as he looked away, of course he was upset at himself for kissing the human girl... Why in Irk did he do a stupid thing like that...

''Nevermind...Anyways, are we ready..'' ''Yes, GIR, I'm ready to kick a stupid human's ass...Let's go GIR!'' Zim ordered as they ran to the park to fight the mystery person who text him..

**(Me: Holy shit...I think that was my longest, longest, longest, longest, longest, I mean longest chapter I ever written! Anyways I don't own Metal Gear Solid, Black Butler, or Naruto. I hope you enjoy this long ass chapter I had fun writing it but I was really busy with school and other stuff so it took a while but I got through it. ^^ If anything please let me know and if you DON'T LIKE IT DON'T COMMENT IT! Seriously I hate that...Well...enjoy. And don't worry Zim will find his true feelings in the story and yes my fans Naomi is going to find out that Zimmy is an Irken.^^ )**


	7. Chapter 7:Park FightPart 1

**(Me: Hey there people, allright here is the other chapter that I promise you. Okay in this chapter is about Zim fighting something happens but I'm not telling you cuz that is going to spoil the story. ^^. tee tee.. ^^ Enjoy guys. ;)**

_ Normal POV_

Zim and GIR finally reached the park; however it was quiet...too...quiet...

''I believe that the person tricked us, Master...?''

GIR said as he looked up to see Zim looking straight ahead.

''No, they didn't trick us...,'' Zim said as his took out the human device from his pocket. The cell phone turn into a plasma gun. GIR nodded and went back to look at the front view waiting for the figure to come closer. The boys waited, and Zim took the Masquerade mask off, tossing it to the ground. ''Heh heh, it seems that it was like yesterday, don't you agree...,'' said figure said as it got closer revealing Dib! ''You! You the one who sent me that message, didn't you, human!'' Zim shouted.

Dib just smirk,; he loved this quiet game of teasing the alien with questions. Dib walked a bit forward, he took the blond wig and tossed it to the grass.

''You're a fucking liar, Zim...,'' the boy said as he ruffled his black hair. ''You see, Zim...It was simple, but you didn't listen.'' Zim gave Dib-stink a look, what the hell was he talking about?

He looked at GIR, who was ready to fight at the moment. As the Irken turn he didn't see Dib, then he realized that Dib was trying to piss him off, he turn to the opposite direction. ''Where is the pest...,'' the Irken looked around for the boy.

GIR also looked for Dib, he noticed that someone was in the bushes; the S.I.R. shot a rocket at the bush making Dib come out coughing. What a fool to battle against them. Dib jumped pit of the way before GIR's rocket blast him. ''Darn...,'' the unit said under his breath. Zim shot but missed; how was this possible-he never missed a shot. No matter, he had other plans; he smirk.

''What are you hiding for you coward. Are you afraid that I might do something horrible to these worthless humans, or Naomi, heh...What a fool you are,'' Zim's voice was dark, but calm.

''Fuck this shit! I'm tired of you getting in my fucking way!'' Dib shouted as he ran towards the Irken and swing a punch; however, the Irken used his spider legs. Dib turn to see Zim smirking at him. ''Asshole!'' Dib shouted knowing that it was no use.

Zim smirk, as he land gently on the ground-he looked up with crazy ruby eyes. ''You really think that you can stop an Irken from his mission! *laughs* Don't make me laugh, you worthless human!'' He said as he ran towards the boy and punched him in the gut. The punch was rough; the dark headed young man fell to the ground-groaning in pain. The Irken was about to shot him when out of nowhere, something hit his hand.

''Wha-!'' he said as he was trying to see what hit him. ''Heh, you thought you have some tricks, right...''

Dib looked up. ''Well think again.'' Dib did a back flip and kicked the Irken in the chin causing him to hit the ground roughly. GIR looked shocked, he turn his attention at the human giving him a evil look. GIR charged out the human but Dib kicked the unit, causing him to fall on his knees. The human began to walk towards the Irken, slowly, knowing that his gut still hurt him-he was willing to fight this jerk! ''Get up, Zim!'' Dib ordered the alien.

The Irken tired to get up but couldn't; damn that kick did a number on him. He rubbed his chin. ''That dick face what's to mess with me, fine, let's play with the big boy,'' Zim thought as his spider legs helped him out. Thank the mother of Irk that Zim had the weapon in his hands; he shot Dib, who yelled. ''Nice shot, Master,'' GIR said as he got up from the ground. Once the spider legs were gone, Zim smirk. '

'Thanks, I tired-Ugh!'' he fell.

''Punk ass, you thought shooting me in the arm was going to make you win,'' Dib said as he placed left hand on his right arm to hold the blood.

However, Zim tired to stand up, GIR was trying to help him but the dark headed human boy threw something making GIR's eyes turn cyan. ''Oooooooohhhh shiny!'' he said as he ran to get the 'shiny' object; Dib just lightly chuckle. He saw the Irekn trying to get up but he kicked the Irken in the gut. '

'Ahh!'' Zim yelled. ''You're a fool to battle against me, alien,'' Dib wipe the blood from his lips. ''I told you nicely to stay away from Naomi, but no...you refuse to listen to me!'' Dib tried to kick the alien once more; however, Zim jumped out of the way and kick the 'nerd' on the back on the head. '

'!''

''Heh hehe. You're actually pretty tough for a stupid human, Dib.'' Zim said as he stood up from the ground, he turn his head a bit. '

'I'm tired of playing child's games. We mature, so why don't we...How do you human say this, ah yes, "finished this f-ing fight.'' Dib got up. ''You mean 'finished this _fucking _fight. Fine I have been waiting for this moment for so long now.'' The two boys ran towards each other with their fist up high...

***xx***

Near one of the trees, there was a shadow figure-leaning against the tree. The figure chuckled darkly. ''What fools... Zim really thinks that he's Invader, ha! And that stupid boy really thinks that I'm actually helping him to destroy Zim, heh, please. Why on Irk should I, Invader Tak, help a human,'' said the figure-Tak.

MiMi who was in her cat disguise just grin at her master. Of course, it was true about Zim-he wasn't a true Invader, and she wanted him to know that before she killed him.

On the other hand, she felt bad for the human; however, she knew that she shouldn't worry about that stupid boy.

Tak crossed her arms as she was watching the two boys fight., she started to laugh like a manic...

***xx***

While in the dance, everyone was having a blast, expect for Naomi was sitting on the benchers looking around for Zim, she kept doing also looking at her cell phone just in case he called her. She was getting worry for him. It has been two hours that he left. '

'Where is he...?'' Naomi thought as she was looking at her cell phone.

''Why hello there, beautiful,'' said a voice. The dark headed girl looked up to see a boy dress in like Batman! Even though it was Halloween, but that was the most funniest thing that she saw tonight, she tried not to laugh.

''Uh..Hi.''

''I was wondering, would you like to dance?'' said the guy as Batman. ''No thanks. I'm with my date,'' she said. The boy looked for the date. ''Well, I don't see him...'' ''He's getting me punch, so you could go away now, please,'' Naomi in a nice tone, as she looked in the other direction. The boy got the message and walked away. Once the boy left, Naomi didn't know what to do anymore-she thought maybe it was best for her to go home.

She was about to call her mom when she heard someone calling her name, she turn to the left, it was Gaz. ''Hey, Naomi.''

''Hey, Gaz, where are the rest?'' Naomi asked. Gaz crossed her arms. ''Chris and Kevin are talking about some movie, Ash-Ash is the bathroom, '' she said as she sat down near her best friend.

Even though they were best friend, she knew that the Goth girl had a violent side, Naomi didn't want her friend to get upset if she told her about Zim leaving with GIR to do something important. Of course, she knew that in her heart that Zim was coming back. However, they were silent for a moment when Gaz said,'' What's wrong, Naomi?'' ''W-what! Nothing is wrong, just thi-''

''Stop lying, silly,'' Gaz said in a calm tone. She turn to face her friend. ''It's about Zim...right?'' she said. Her light brown were looked very dark because of the dark makeup she was wearing, but that didn't frighten the girly girl. ''Yes...Well, I was getting hungry so I decided to get a quick bite. But something was wrong...I could just tell 'cause Zim looked so angry and worried.''

''Where did he go? '' asked Gaz who looked like she was getting upset.

''He said he was going with GIR to the park for something important, he told me to stay here but it's been two hours...I'm getting worried,'' Naomi said trying to stay calm.

''Why the fuck did he leave you here all alone, he should have fucking called you!'' Gaz said in angry tone. Why was she so angry at the moment? ''Gaz, please don't be upset at him, I know that he will be back-I trust him.''

Naomi gave her friend a hug, even thought Gaz was beyond pissed at Zim right now for leaving Naomi all alone in the dance; her face soften. ''Okay...If you say so...''

***xx***

_ Dib's POV_

I hated to admit it but Zim has gotten stronger since the last battle we had when we were little kids.

Damn, my face was hitting like a bitch-damn that alien! ''Zi-Zim...you coward...,'' I said as I tried to get up, but the pain in my eyes was hurting; damn it I should have taken off the contacts. I looked up to see Zim trying to stand up also.

Heh, he looked so dumb and weak-I swift my eyes to see the alien's weapon. I was about to go and get it but I let out a yell, I knew that bastard-Zim was looking at me. I open one eye to see that robot-thing looking at me with deadly eyes.

''Don't ever, mess with us, human,'' the robot said.

''Get. Your. Fucking. Metal. Feet. Off. My. Hand.'' I said, even though I was in pain I was trying not to show it.

''Excellent job, GIR.'' I heard that creep say to his little robot thing, I could tell he was walking towards us. Why was I being afraid for, no, I don't want to lose to this loser... I wanted to show Naomi that alien are real! With my free hand I slid some dirt onto the robot's eyes.

''Ahhhh! My eyes!'' he said as he was trying to rub his eyes; Zim was about to do something when I punched him.

''Take that, freak.'' I was happy that I hit him, he thought he was so freaking tough. Not for long. Just getting rid of Zim was my mission-that's all I ever wanted. ''Uh...You fight...'' I heard Zim say. ''What?''

''I said you fight...,'' I could see that he was trying to piss me off. ''Pussy...'' That was it! I ran up to punch him but he dodged it. Where did he go, I looked around the park. ''Where the fuck are you?'' I shouted.

''Heh heh, you're the same child when we fought ages ago, Dib. It's sad 'cause I thought you mature a bit. I guess I was wrong.'' I heard Zim say somewhere in the park. Where the fuck was he...?

Then I felt something shot me in the back. I felt...dizzy...I knew that it was...Zim...

***xx***

_Normal POV_

''I'm going to go find him, I'm getting worried about him,'' Naomi said as she was looking at her drink. Gaz, on the other hand, was getting for worry for her friend; of course, she knew that Zim was doing something stupid with her idiot brother...but...She looked at her friend...She didn't want to upset Naomi. The Gothic was about to say something when she looked up to see Chris, Ash-Ash, and Kevin talking about something.

She knew that she wanted Naomi to cheer up, so she grin. ''Naomi, how about we get some ice cream.'' ''No, thank you, Gaz, I just want to see if Zimmy is safe...''

''Naomi...'' Gaz voice was soft like a gentle whisper in the night sky. ''Go find Zim...If you really that worry about him.'' Naomi quickly turn her head to her friend, was she that serious about this.

''Bu..but Gaz...are you sure...?'' Gaz swift her light golden eyes to her best friend. The Gothic smiled with a mystery...

''Yes, Naomi, I'm mad at Zim-not at you. But give me a call, okay?'' The dark headed girl looked very shocked at her friend choices, of course it seemed too rash but at the same time she knew that the Goth girl wanted her to be happy. ''Okay...Thank you Gaz, '' Naomi said as she gave Gaz a hug. Gaz smiled. ''You're welcome. Now hurry.''

Naomi stood up from the bench, and quickly ran to the doors. Once she was outside she was trying to calm herself, she looked around to see if any teachers were there. ''Good, the cost is clear,'' she thought as she took out her cell phone.

She dial Zim number. ''_Sorry please try again, or please leave a message, '' _said the voice message lady.

Naomi closed her eyes and said a message, once she was done with the message she then heard something from an distance. ''What was that?'' she asked on once in particular. She stood there just in case she heard it again, she was about call Zim again when-

_BOOM! CRASH! _

''Ahh! What on earth was that...?'' Naomi said as she walked forward a bit. It was quiet, of course she knew that music was coming from inside the building of the school.

She wanted to call Zim once more, but...No...She was tired of this, she wanted to find him and know why he just left like that. Naomi thought for a minute; what would her friends do...? That's right they would help friend's out, she made a serious face-looking ahead; putting her cell phone away, she ran towards the place where she head the noise...

***xx***

_Zim's POV_

''You will never get away from this, Zim! Never, I'll tell Naomi the fucking truth!'' Dib-stink said. I smirked, why should I care if a stupid human tells on me, I mean, tell no one ever believed him so I shouldn't be afraid.

I walked towards him. What a stupid kid, he really thought he could face me, an Invader, a powerful Irken. He makes laugh. Once I was near him, I pointed my gun at him, making Dib looked afraid. ''I should I give a rat's ass about Naomi, you, or anything from this stupid planet,'' I said in a dark tone. Dib didn't answer the question, of course I knew that he was a coward for this, so I shot him in the hand-he yelled while I smirked.

''Hahahaha, you think you're tough now, right, well think again, kid.'' ''Zim...''

''What?'' I said causally. At first Dib didn't say anything but then I noticed that I saw him smirk, I was getting at this so I was about to shoot him when something hit me in the hand; the pain was quick yet sharp. ''What?'' I was about to run to it or maybe kick this human ass when I felt a punch. ''I'm tired of you!'' I heard him shouted, I tried to crawl towards the gun when the blasted human step on my hand.

''Ahhhh!'' I cried out.

''How do you like that, alien . It hurt doesn't,'' Dib said as he was still stepping on my hand. I felt like I was about to faint but I knew that I had to destroy this human before I take over the world; with my free hand I tried to get a pointy rock so I could throw it to Dib, but I felt the pain once more.

This jerk was stepping on my right hand! What a coward he was... I looked up to see if I could yelled out GIR'S name, when I noticed that the shadow figure was Dib, why did he look so crazy?

Then I realized he was holding a sharp ass rock, my eyes wide. Dib smirked at the sight of me looking 'scared'.

''Wow, Zim, you look so bad. *laughs* Not!'' Dib said as he going to throw the rock into my face when I heard a very familiar voice.

''Yo, big head!'' I bit my lips so I wouldn't laugh at the comment; however, I could tell Dib was getting upset at the fact that my S.I.R. unit called him that.

''My head is not big! It was never big in the first place!'' Dib shouted trying to look for GIR. I swift my eyes to the left and smirk to see him in the bushes going to attack the human. ''Where are you!'' I felt GIR smirk. ''Nowhere, fool, expect for here!'' GIR said as he jumped out of the bushes and began to attack the human.

I could tell this was going to get crazy fast; once this idiot backward away, I stop up, and punched him when GIR got off his face.

***xx***

_Naomi's POV_

I ran as fast I can. I know the noise from the park, I could tell I was almost there; ugh...why didn't I take my high heels off before running. However, at the time I didn't care, the only thing that I just wanted to care was Zim and GIR okay.

As I was running to the park, I stopped to catch my breath and to check if anyone called me. No one called, I thought was a good signal but I couldn't start crying, not now. Once I was caching my breath, I decided to walk to the park, I mean, it was right there-a block away.

Then I heard something that sound like a terrible scream.

''Oh no, Zimmy!'' I said out loud. I continued to run again not caring if someone saw me. As long that I knew Zimmy and GIR were okay, then I'll be too but for now, I just had to pray for the best.

Once I reached the park, I looked around to see no one in sight. I looked kept looking around.

''Maybe I should call Zimmy...,'' I said under my breath. When I heard a noise coming from the ahead, I knew that I had to take action so I ran towards there. I knew that the noise was dangerous, but why should I care now. I just wanted **_my two boys_** to be safe.

Wait-what! That came out wrong, of course I did care for Zimmy and GIR but...'AHHHH!'' someone yelled ahead. It sounded like a guy's voice, but I couldn't make put who it was, so I ran as fast.

***xx***

_Zim's POV_

Once I was done punching and kicking the human ass, I walked up to GIR who had the gun that I lost, my unit handed it to me.

''Thanks, GIR,' I said as GIR nodded his head.

''You wouldn't get away from this, Zim...ugh...Naomi and the rest of the humans will find out the truth that you are alien!'' Dib shouted at me.

I rolled my ruby eyes at him, kicked him in the chin causing him to fall. ''Don't miss with mess with an Irken, human scam-bag,'' I said as I pointed the gun to Dib who was getting up. I pull the trigger.

***xx***

I shot Dib, he looked like he was about to faint. What a fool to battle against me.

As I was walking towards the human fool, I smirk making him look up. ''Any last words, fool.'' I said in a low voice. Bid didn't a word, as I pointed my gun at him, my smirked faded he started to laugh. ''HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Idiot! You thought I will just give up that easy...Hehehe.''

Dib stood up and reached into his pocket; I didn't know what was going on when I saw him holding a plasma gun-he pointed towards me.

''No... You won't,'' I said trying to still calm. Why was I being a coward about this?

I saw Bib smirk and said, ''Don't worry, it won't hit a bit.'' As he pull the trigger, I saw GIR throwing a shield like thing to protect me. I fell on the ground.

''Shit, I missed,'' I heard Dib mumble under his breath.

I stood to attack Dib when I heard a voice, ''Zim...''

I turn to face the voice-it was Naomi who looked shock for some reason, that's when I realize that the thing that GIR threw wasn't a shield, it was a mirror. ''Zim is that really you...?'' her voice was so sweet like honey. Yes, that was the word I was looking for so long.

Why did I feel so weak around this human girl? I just stood like a moron, why did this weird feeling keep coming. I saw her walking towards me ,I grab GIR, and the only thing I did was ran..

But I felt her hand my wrist, I turn to look her with sad eyes...

''Naomi stay away from him!'' I heard Dib shouted, of course usually I wouldn't care but right now...I did...Why didn't the girl get the picture, I wasn't human. ''Zimmy, I was worried about you...,'' her voice was so sweet.

''...''

''Zim...? You could take your _**mask**_ off,'' Naomi said as she weakly smile at me. Was she stupid or something. I felt her felt her soft hands touching my face, I closed my eyes letting her touch my real, Irken face. I heard a gasp coming from the girl, I knew it was her.

''I fucking knew it! Hah, in your fucking face, Zim, you actually thought Naomi was going to believe you an alien than her own race. Hahahahah-ow!'' Dib said.

I open my eyes looking into Naomi's light blue eyes, her expression looked so shocked, why should I blame her for, I backed away as she was trying to speak to me. I was still holding GIR, so I ran not caring anymore...

''ZIM!'' I heard Naomi said, but I just kept running.

_Normal POV _

''Zimmy! Wait!'' Naomi said as she was about to follow the Irken, when she turn to see Dib holding her wrist.

''Naomi...don't bother with his worthless ass, he doesn't deserve you, so let me take you home and just forget anything-'' but he was cut off when his head twirl the other way, he slowly turn his head to see Naomi with a dark face.

''Don't ever fucking talk about Zim that way, I don't care if he was different.. Leave me alone!'' Naomi said as she ran to catch up with Zim and GIR.

On the other hand, the dark headed boy was shocked to actually hear _his _Naomi say a foul word, he smiled knowing that she actually looked good when she was upset. ''Ow...,'' he said as he felt the stung on his right check.

''Damn, she hit me hard as fuck,'' he said under his breath, he was about to catch after her when he heard his cell phone go off. ''Shit! Not now...,'' he thought, knowing that it was sister calling. As the phone stopped... He looked ahead once more knowing that he was right about Naomi knowing the truth.

He smiled darkly as he walked away.

***xx***

Zim fast as his leg took him; he didn't know where was he going but at this moment he didn't care for a bit. How could the girl be so clueless, she could just leave him there by the hands of Dib but no...

Zim kept running, he could have sworn that he heard something but he didn't turn back.

''Master...,'' GIR said in a tiny voice. Zim swift his eyes to his S.I.R. unit who was looking at him with sad eyes. Damn, he never seen GIR look so sad before, the Irken stopped to catch his breath, as for GIR-he jumped out of his Master's arm.

GIR looked around to see if he saw Naomi.

However, while Zim was catcing his breath-his eyes looked so dead right now. Why did he acted weak when Naomi found out that he was Invader Irken, it wasn't a big deal to him, but...No, he was feeling weak again. ''GIR...when...we...get...home..I want..you...to...erase...-'' he was cut off when he heard a voice calling his name.

''ZIMMY! ZIM! GIR! WHERE ARE YOU! Please say something!'' the voice belong to Naomi-it sound like she was trying not to cry.

''Damn it! This girl really needs to get the picture that I want her in **my **life!'' the Irken yelled punching a tree trunk. GIR looked frighten at the moment, he never seen Zim acted like that before. GIR wanted to give him a hug but he didn't want to be at, so he just looked straight ahead.

Naomi shouted once more. ''ZIM! GIR!''

The Irken knew that she was close by, he glad GIR and used his spider-legs to quickly get out of the area that he was. Once he was gone, Naomi came calling their names again, then she saw something ahead, she ran towards it to see what it was.

''Zim! Wait! Please don't g-Ahh!'' She was cut off when she tripped on something. ''Ow!'' she said as she looked around to see what on earth tripped her, Naomi noticed that it was Zim's masquerade mask...

The dark headed girl gently picked it up looking at it with sadness in her pretty eyes. ''Zim...I don't believe, I know that you aren't alien, you can't b-b-be...,'' she began to gently sob as she hugged on the mask.

***xx***

Dib was in the living room with a mad expression on his face; once he got home he took off the costume and anything else. He should have been happy that Naomi knows that Zim isn't human but how come he feels so empty.

''Why do I feel so bad right now, get a grip Dib, you know it was the right thing to do, so stop fucking worry about that damn alien!'' he thought angrily at himself as he hit the couch's arm. He let out a deep sigh knowing that he should worry.

As Dib was watching T.V., he heard the door opening-of course it was Gaz. ''Thanks again, Chris, for taking me home,'' her voice was soft and warm. It was weird, Dib knew Chris but he never heard Gaz sound so happy with him before, he shrugged it off.

''It was no problem, Gaz, well good night, ''Chris said as he kissed her good night and left. Gaz closed the door, she smiled to herself as she walked to the den room. When she saw her brother sitting there, her expression changed to a dark one.

The Gothic girl walked towards the Television and stood there with her arms crossed and a very evil dark expression, of course the eyeliner was making her look more scarier. ''Where were the fuck were you, Dib?'' her voice was smooth like poison chocolate.

Dib didn't say a word to her, he just stood silent, usually-he would be afraid of his sister looking at him like that but right Dib didn't look afraid at the moment.

''Hello?'' Gaz said.

''...''

''Dib, you are starting to piss me off, tell me where the fu-''

''I fucking heard you, Gaz, I was in the fucking park, okay, I'm just in piss off mood, and I just want to be alone, okay, Gaz!,'' Dib yelled at his sister who looked shocked than angry at the moment, but the expression turn into a angry one.

''What the hell is your problem, Dib!'' Gaz shouted her older brother who was looking at the other direction.

''I'm not in the mood to take your insults, sis...I'm fucking tried my best to impress Naomi but..nothing came to mind...,'' Dib said when said 'her' name, he quickly turn to his sister who looked very scary than usual. ''Uh...I meant..I-''

''You're a dumbass, you idiot! I told you to leave Naomi out of your stupid alien crap, but you didn't listen to me, big brother...,'' the Gothic girl's voice was sweet and dark.

However, Dib looked terrified at the moment, Gaz's grab him by the collar shirt and was about to punch the day lights out of her brother when she noticed a shadow figure walking, she turn to see her father-Professor Membrane.

''Dad?'' Dib and Gaz said at the same time.

''Ah, my two children, Gaz, my lovely daughter,'' he said as he walked up her giving a pat on the head. Dib confused at first, he knew that usually their father will come out with something happen but nothing happen...He looked at his sister who was looking at him evilly...yet.

''Heh... Uh.. Dad why are you here?'' Dib said trying to stay calm.

Professor Membrane turn to his elder son. ''Oh hello there, my poor insane nine-year-old son.''

Dib just gave a look, why on earth would he think that his son was nine years old again, okay this guy was spending too much time in the lab. The dark headed boy shook his head while Gaz just smirk. ''Dad, I'm sixteen, why would I be nine-that was age ago!'' replied Dib.

However, Professor Membrane was about to say when he his watch rang, he knew it was time to go to his lab again. He waved to his children and walked away; once he was gone, Dib let out a sigh and looked forward but he looked shocked to see his sister giving a very creepy glare.

''Uh...Gaz...''

''Shut up, Dib,'' said Gaz as she started to beat up her brother.

***xx***

_Zim's POV_

Once I got far while as possible... I slam the door, I slid down trying to catch my breath but the thought of Naomi's face was playing again and again in my mind.

Usually I would see her face laughing and being cheerful but now the only thing I saw was...fear. Why must I think so weak when she was around me? Why...? I placed a hand on my forehead thinking of the situation right now.

I couldn't stop thinking of Naomi's scared eyes when she saw me in my true form.

I was so angry at the fact that I was being weak when the girl saw me, why couldn't she stop worrying for me, then I remember what I did when I was in the dance. I placed a finger on my lips realizing that her warm honey scent was still there.

''Master... are you okay?'' GIR said as he sat near Zim who was shaking. Of course, the Irken knew that his unit will be worry so he nodded. ''Yes, GIR, I'm fine... I just need a drink..Um could you-''

''Yes, master,'' GIR said as he stood to get Zim a drink from the kitchen.

Zim didn't look so good, he looked like he wanted to faint or to punch someone in the gut but he just stood there thinking of the battle with Dib and Naomi's face. Of course, it was perfect in the beginning because Naomi was to native to see the true Irken.

However, it didn't work...Why did Dib acted so strangely, usually the two of them would end up punching each other but this battle was different and Zim knew it. He looked up to see GIR coming back with some Irken juice.

''Thanks...,'' Zim said as he took it from GIR's tiny hands. Zim took a sip of the drink, he carefully stood up, he walked over to the couch to sit down. As he was walking towards the couch, he put the cup down on a small table. ''GIR... Why did she have to see me feeling so weak...,'' Zim voice was low as he sat down. GIR nodded his head, he knew what his master meant by that.

''I don't master...But will the pretty lady be...okay...?'' the S.I.R. unit was quiet.

Zim placed a hand on his forehead to think of a new way; however the unit saw something that was glowing in the Irken's pocket. ''Master?''

''Yes...GIR?'' Zim said as he looked at his unit who was pointing at his pocket, at first the Irken looked confused at the moment when he noticed that his unit was pointing to the human deceive Zim just looked surprised for a bit-why he should he be surprised anymore...

Of course, Naomi-the girl who he thought was so pure and trusted. He smirked at himself thinking why should he trusted a human like her. But never less, he reached into his pocket, took out the cell phone to see missed calls from Naomi and a voice message.

''_Zim is that you...,''_her voice was playing in the back of his mind again and again. He tighten the cell phone so hand that GIR said in a gentle tone, ''Master...please..''

''Ahh!'' Zim yelled out as he threw the cell phone against the wall. He didn't really care a rat's ass at the moment, he just stood up from the couch, as he was about to head to his lab he heard the voice of Naomi's.

_''Hi Zim...Listen it's been two hours that you left, I'm still at the dance waiting for you, but now I'm getting worried. Where are you? I know you told me to wait here, but...but I can't wait! I'm worry about you and GIR, so I'm going to look for you, please be safe...I l-...just be safe, bye...,''_the message ended.

GIR walked over to the cell phone to pick it up, once he picked it up-it didn't look broken. GIR turn to look at Zim who had his back turn. ''Master, the thingy isn't broken,'' GIR said in a happy tone but his voice turn sad. ''But...Pretty Lady's voice sounded so sad...''

''Okay, that's good to hear about the device; however, I just don't care for her anymore...,'' Zim turn his head a bit. ''If she calls me or the house, don't answer it GIR, do you understand that?'' Zim said, well, mostly it was a order.

However, GIR wanted to say something but he just simply nodded. ''Good. I'm going to my lab.''

Once Zim was in the lab, he slid to the fall thinking of the voice message said. Why did he had to care for this human girl. He just let out a sigh and wrap his legs together thinking of what happen today...

*xx*

Naomi was brushing her teeth, once she was done, she grab a tiny cup that mouth washed. The taste of it was minty like Zim's lips. She spill it out, and washing it away, she looked up to see herself in the mirror.

Her eyes were red because she was crying since she got home from walking, she knew that she should have called someone to pick her up, at the moment she didn't care-she just wanted to be alone.

Naomi walked down to the hall to go to her room and get some sleep but at the moment she just wanted to see some television because she wanted to talk to her mother about this. Of course she was in shock to know to see Zim looking at that, but she knew that Dib was trying to impressive her.

''_**He's alien, Naomi, believe in your race!**'' _Dib's voice said in her mind.

_''__**Naomi...If I was an alien...would you be afraid of me...?**''_Zim's voice said in her mind.

Naomi tried not to think of those what Dib said, she knew that he was lying to her; she placed a hand on her forehand.

''No...That jerk is lying to you, Zim isn't an alien, he was just trying to trick me, yeah, that's it,'' she said to no one.

She placed her hand down and decided to go downstairs where she could hear the sound of the television.

*xx*

The television was blasting and it was showing scary movies, Naomi picked up the remote to change it to something different.

''_Don't you think aliens are real, Dr. Unt?'' _said a lady on the T.V.

just nodded, however, Naomi didn't rolled her eyes at this-she knew that aliens were fake. As she was changing the channels, she was getting a bit upset at the fact that anything was talking about alien's or something like that. ''Oh my god, I swear if I see one more thing about aliens...I'm going to scream...'' Naomi said as she tap the remote very hard making it changed to ''Mystery, Mystery.''

''_Good evening, everyone and Happy Halloween. I'm glad that everyone is enjoying this day; however, I wanted to ask you something. Do you believe in aliens... well, this footage was taken many years ago by a young boy named...Dib.'' _said the man on the T.V.

However, Naomi just looked like she wanted to throw something when that man said Dib's name, she didn't want to hear it or anything, and the crap about aliens was getting on her nerves, she was about to change it when a footage was showing.

The footage looked at weird but when Naomi stood up to see it closer she looked shocked to see a younger Zim without his wig or contacts on. Naomi looked like she was about to faint, she quickly changed it but anything was showing the same footage.

''No...No, no, no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no! This can't be real...Zimmy...can't be alien...He can't...,'' the dark headed girl voice was shaking, she placed a hand on her mouth. Her body was shaking so much that she let the remote control hit the floor gently.

She looked like she was trying not to cry at the fact that Zim was alien, but she looked up to see that the music video of Katy Perry E.T. was about to start.

**_E.T. Katy Perry Music Video_ **

**[Kanye West]**

**_I got a dirty mind I got filthy ways _**

**_I'm tryna Bathe my ape in your Milky Way _**

**_I'm a legend, I'm irreverent _**

**_I be reverend I be so fa-a-ar up, we don't give a f-f-f-f-ck _**

**_Welcome to the danger zone_**

**_ Step into the fantasy _**

**_You are not invited to the other side of sanity _**

**_They calling me an alien _**

**_A big headed astronaut _**

**_Maybe it's because your boy Yeezy get ass a lot_**

**_[Katy Perry] _**

_**You're so hypnotizing **_

_**Could you be the devil**_

_**Could you be an angel**_  
><em><strong>Your touch magnetizing <strong>_

_**Feels like I am floating **_

_**Leaves my body glowing** _

Naomi's tears began to fall from her pretty eyes... She remembered that she sang this song to Zim. No, her Zim couldn't be a alien. He just couldn't, she turn away as the song began to play some more.

_**They say be afraid **_

_**You're not like the others **_

_**Futuristic lover Different DNA **_

_**They don't understand you**_  
><em><strong>Your from a whole other world A different dimension<strong>_

_** You open my eyes And I'm ready to go Lead me into the light**_  
><em><strong>Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me <strong>_

_**Infect me with your love and Fill me with your poison**_

_**Take me, ta-ta-take me **_

_**Wanna be a victim Ready for abduction**_  
><em><strong>Boy, you're an alien Your touch so foreign <strong>_

_**It's supernatural Extraterrestrial**_  
><em><strong>Your so supersonic Wanna feel your powers <strong>_

_**Stun me with your lasers Y**_

_**our kiss is cosmic Every move is magic**_

''Ki-ki-kiss me...Infect me with your poison...'' Naomi sand then she realize what she was doing, she looked at the T.V. ''NO! Shut up! Zim is not an alien! He's not, he was trying to...*hic*...*sniff*...*sniff*...trick me...Zim...,'' Naomi tried to speak but her tears were falling down so hard that she couldn't speak. She sob as the music still played.

_**You're from a whole other world**_  
><em><strong>A different dimension<strong>_  
><em><strong>You open my eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I'm ready to go<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lead me into the light<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Infect me with your love and<strong>_  
><em><strong>Fill me with your poison<strong>_  
><em><strong>Take me, ta-ta-take me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Wanna be a victim<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ready for abduction<strong>_  
><em><strong>Boy, you're an alien<strong>_  
><em><strong>Your touch so foreign<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's supernatural<strong>_  
><em><strong>Extraterrestrial <strong>_

_**There is this transcendental on another level**_  
><em><strong>Boy, you're my lucky star<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wanna walk on your wave length<strong>_  
><em><strong>And be there when you vibrate<strong>_  
><em><strong>For you i risk it all<strong> _

_**[Kanye West]**_  
><em><strong>I know a bar out in Mars<strong>_  
><em><strong>Where they driving spaceships instead of cars<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cop a Prada spacesuit about the stars<strong>_  
><em><strong>Getting stupid ass straight out the jar<strong>_  
><em><strong>Pockets on Shrek, Rockets on deck<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tell me what's next, alien sex<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm a disrobe you, than I'mma probe you<strong>_  
><em><strong>See I abducted you, so I tell ya what to do<strong>_  
><em><strong>I tell ya what to do, what to do, what to do<strong> _

Naomi didn't know what to do anymore, she knew that Dib was right, but in her heart she didn't believe that Zim was alien. ''Zim isn't an alien, he's not! *sniff* Dib is just being a jerk...Yeah...Zim...Is alien...No! No!'' Then she looked up to see the music video.

_** [Katy Perry]**_

_** Kiss me, k-k-kiss me**_  
><em><strong>Infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison<strong>_  
><em><strong>Take me, t-t-take me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Wanna be your victim, ready for abduction<strong>_  
><em><strong>Boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away<strong>_  
><em><strong>Its supernatural, extraterrestrial<strong>_

_**Extraterrestrial**_

_**Extraterrestrial**_

_**Boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away**_  
><em><strong>its supernatural, extraterrestrial<strong>_

When the music was finished, Naomi began to sob even harder; she picked up her cell phone to see if Zim called but no...Only Mom and Gaz called.

She didn't want to pick up. ''I want...to see...My...Zimmy...*sniff*...*sniff*...'' she let out a tiny sob as she was looking though some pictures in her phone. Naomi found one of Zim and Naomi smiling, well Zim was smirking. She smiled by looking at him, why did he have to leave her like that.

''Oh Zimmy, I know you aren't a alien...,'' her voice was low and broken.

She was about to give him a call when her smile faded, she turn back to the television, grab the remote and changed the chancel where they were showing the footage of younger Dib and a younger Zim.

The footage of them was still playing; however, Naomi looked paler than usual-her eyes swift to the cell phone.

''N-n-n-n-no...i-i-it can't...believe... that Dib was right...'' Naomi stood quiet for a moment as she looked at the picture, then turn back to the television, and back to the picture. ''No...Dib was right...,'' Naomi couldn't say the other lines, she knew that the jerk, Dib, was right about Zim, but Naomi didn't want to believe him but he was right... She began to cry even more that she couldn't something; she took a deep breath and looked at the picture once more.

''I don't have a crush on Zim...I'm in love with alien...,'' she said as stood there sobbing her eyes and heart out.

** ( Me: Well yea, what do you think of this chapter, please let me know I know poor Naomi, but don't worry, things will get better soon. Hahaha, I think, just kidding. ^^ Well, yes there is going to be lemon soon but Im not telling you when though. Hahahaha! And one more thing, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT! thank you and enjoy. ^^)**


	8. Chapter 8:Our Night

**(Me: Hey there people, allright here is the other chapter that I promise you. Okay in this chapter has a very good surprises, hehe, I really enjoy writing this story so much. ^^ One more thing, this chapter DOESN'T have CHARACTER'S POV. And Im glad a lot of you enjoy reading and Like I said I do try but you know a lot of people make spelling wrong so no worries. ^^ Anyways, enjoy this wonderful story...if you know what I mean...*smirk* hehe) **

**_Normal POV_**

It has been two since the fight at the park; no one noticed that the fight at the park-no one knew what happen only expect Naomi who found out the horrible truth about her crush, Zim. Of course she was sad and in shocked; however, she needed to be brave. It was early in the morning; Naomi was walking towards her locker, once she got there she looked around to see if she find Zim or her friends.

''Oh...,'' she thought as she open her locker. As she was putting her books in her locker, she thought of Zim for a moment, it was weird since he usually stops by and said hello to her but today was different... ''Zim...Why did you leave like that?'' she thought as she closed her locker.

She check into her purse to see if she could use her cell phone to call Zim's cell or his house phone, as she was about to dial the number-the bell rang.

She groan, she put her phone away and walked to class. Naomi walked in and walked to her desk, it was so strange that in the front of her-there wasn't Zim. She made a sad face.

Maybe he was feeling sick or maybe he didn't want to see her anymore. The girl had tears in her eyes but she blink quickly so no one could see her.

''Stop it, you got to pull yourself together!'' Naomi thought as she looked up to see the teacher coming in with a stupid on her face. ''Good morning, I'm also excited today is Friday, now... I'm going to take roll call. About two minutes the teacher was calling at Zim's name but nothing.

''My, Zim's been sick for two week...I hope he's okay.'' The other students were laughing and telling cruel jokes about Zim, Naomi was getting so mad that she broke her pencil. ''Those jerks...How dare they make fun of Zimmy...,'' she thought as she was glaring at the desk in front of her.

***xx***

Class wasn't the same without Zim. Naomi looked to the other way to think of some way to talk to Zim, she did really miss at the moment. She closed her eyes for a bit. Why couldn't she fight the tears that they were about to fall from her pretty light blue eyes. As the teacher kept talking about boring, Naomi check her phone to see if Zim called her but nothing. She was getting seriously worry about him; since the two weeks she hasn't seen at school or didn't call.

Of course, she wanted to go to his house, but she doesn't know way he lived. The dark headed girl was about to text Zim when the bell rang, quickly she gather her things. ''All right, class, remember to study because we have a pop quiz on Monday, oh yes, could anyone please give Zim the notes,'' said the teacher.

''I'll take it for him?'' Naomi said in a low tone. The teacher nodded and wrote something and gave it to Naomi who took it gently and walked away from the class room with a sad face on her pretty face. Once she was out of the classroom, she began to walk to her locker, she turn her head to see Gaz who waved at her. Gaz walked up to her friend. ''Hey, Naomi.''

''Hi...''

''I see that your prince charming hasn't came to school again, right?'' replied the Gothic girl.

Naomi nodded, she knew that Gaz wasn't trying to mean or anything but still hurt her when someone spoke Zim's name out loud. ''No...He's hasn't shown for two weeks, I'm starting to get worry...Gaz, what should I do!'' Naomi said as she looked like she was about to cry, Gaz put a gentle hand on her friend's shoulder.

''You are like a sister to me, I want you to be happy, okay. I know it's sad that Zim isn't here but just look at the bright side, you have me to talk too.

Anyway, just call me after lunch or something,'' Gaz said as she gave her friend a quick hug and walked away leaving Naomi to think.

Maybe she was right about that. Naomi needed to think of happy thought at the moment, she could just leave in sadness forever. ''Yeah...You right about that, Gaz,'' she said as she book a grab book from her locker and closed it and was about to walk away when she heard a voice. ''Well, well, well. It seems I haven't seen the freak around school for two weeks,'' said Dib, who was leaning against the locker next to hers. Naomi didn't want to turn but she turn anyways.

''Dib...''

''Heh, that's right,'' he said as he was trying to act like a cool guy on one of those old movies where the guy is acting cool to impressive the girl. However, Naomi didn't have time for this, she just wanted to be alone, but Dib said something that made her froze. ''You actually think that Zim is human.''

''...Yes, I do, Dib,'' she said as see turn to face him. ''Why do you always do that, Dib...!''

''Do what?'' Dib said as he gave her a look.

''That! You always assume that Zimmy is an alien, but he's not! He's a human just like you and me, he was just afraid in the park,'' Naomi said as she was trying not to cry. Dib walked up Naomi. ''I'm not assuming, Naomi...I'm telling you the truth,'' he said in a calm tone. Dib lift up her chin, he lean forward but was pushed away by the girl. ''Stop it! I don't want to kiss you, so please stop..Okay...Zim isn't an alien...''

''Naomi...''

''What?'' Dib closed his eyes. ''Look, Naomi, I could tell your stubborn just like my sister, but I don't care if you believe me or not, but what you saw was real-it was the real Zim. Don't you see, Naomi, he was so scared that you found out the truth he's avoiding you,'' he said as he open his eyes half way. Even though it people were walking, talking, or going to class, Naomi just wanted to walk away from this crazy situation. She didn't want to hear this jerk run his mouth about Zim being alien. As she started to walk away Dib grab her by the arm, she turn her head. ''Let go of me, Dib.''

''No. Look at me, Naomi, I know you think I'm making up shit about that stupid alien shit but I'm not! Won't you fucking listen for once!'' Dib yelled. Naomi wanted to slap him for saying those things but she just stood there.

''... You don't know anything about Zim, so why even bother about this crap, Dib,'' her voice was low and yet with sadness. ''Yes, I do actually-'' The dark headed girl cut him off.

''No, you don't, Dib. Tell me one thing about Zim; he's not an alien... He cares for me, he wouldn't leave me.'' Wow was this girl really trying to escape the truth or was she plain stupid, Dib just gave her a look then he smiled thinking that he had a way to make her realize the final truth about Zim. He gently placed a finger on her cheek, as he slid in down. ''If he really did care for you, why hasn't you shown up for almost two weeks...,'' he said in a low dark low. Upon hearing this, Naomi looked shocked at this, maybe he was right about Zim, he hasn't shown up for two weeks, heh, it was silly of her to worry for a guy that long.

Dib stood there waiting for the girl to reaction, but all she did was looked down at her white knee boots. Naomi didn't want to believe the thing Dib said but his words were stun

and deep, it was just a crush on-at the same time, she felt her heart beating and tears forming. Why was she crying now...? ''...Hh...nn...Maybe you're right...'' Naomi looked up causing Dib's dark expression to changed into a soft one. He didn't mean to make the girl that he like cried, shit...He felt bad. He walked up to her giving her a warm hug.

''I'm so sorry, Naomi, I didn't mean to make you cry.''

''...Un...nff...Zim...Why did he leave me there alone...Doesn't he care for me...nnff...,'' Naomi tried to speak between the sobs. Dib didn't know what to do-this was his time liking a girl, of course, he thought other girls were pretty but they weren't his type.

He brushed her hair away from her pretty face. Dib looked up to see the clock; he only had two minutes before class starts, he didn't care at the moment-well he did care for Naomi, that's all that matter to him. He lift up her chin. ''Don't cry, Naomi, a pretty girl like you shouldn't cry about some guy,'' said the boy. ''Uhn...nnn...Zim...why...,'' the dark headed girl voice was broken. She just wanted to hide in her room not coming out, but she couldn't-she was at school, but her heart was telling her something. Her heart was telling her something about Dib, but she couldn't make it out... She began to sob a bit.

The bell rang and all the students were going to class, some of them were saying bye to each; Dib didn't care right now, all he wanted her to be happy. ''...Why...,'' Naomi's said as she was trying not to sob anymore, but couldn't. Dib, on the other hand, he just wanted her to himself.

''Naomi, you don't need a foolish alien like him, you could find a real man to love you...,''his voice was clam and low making Naomi blush a bit. Why was she feeling so strange, suddenly her heart was beating again.

''Dib I-''

''Don't say a word, Naomi, let me show the real feeling of a human boy's love,'' Dib said as he lean forward; as their lips touched-Naomi looked shocked! The kiss was rather different; Naomi was shocked about the kiss-she knew that it was sweet but she knew that she couldn't betray Zim.

She closed her eyes gently, as the kiss was over, Dib part his lips away. He saw her looking down, he was shocked at first but he changed his expression to a happy one.

He couldn't believe this, he won! He finally got the girl of his dream! Dib smiled.

''Well, that was nice, don't you think Naomi. Heh, sorry for kissing you in the hall, but do you wanna kiss again.'' As he was waiting for her to answer; however, she didn't answer only to get hit in the... ''Uhh! What the fuck was that for?'' Dib yelled as he was in pain.

The dark headed didn't say a word to the boy, she only glare at him with anger in her pretty light blue eyes; why did he have to kiss her. Naomi was about to say something else, but didn't as she coolly walked away from him. Dob tried to stand up but couldn't because of the pain. Damn, that girl hit HARD. Once he stood up, he was looking for Naomi; however, she wasn't in sight.

''Wow...you're fucking stupid, Dib,'' said a voice. Dib turn his head a bit to see his younger sister, Gaz, who was giving him a smirk. He groan at her, of course, the Gothic girl rolled her eyes. ''Dude, she's not the type of her to fuck around, so leave her alone, okay.''

''Gaz...ow... You don't understand, she's fucking-Ow!'' but he couldn't his sentence '' I don't want to hear that shit, Dib. I'm going to class now,'' Gaz said as she walked away from her brother who was still in pain.

** *xx* **

After Dib went the nurse is office, he entered his classroom; however, the teacher turn to him. ''Oh my goodness, Dib what happ-oh wait, I don't care. Okay students, please turn to page 256,'' said the teacher who was reading the text On the other hand, Dib sat on his chair, he looked up to see that the teacher was different person. He looked at her very closely; why did she look very familiar to him, he shrugged it off. As the teacher kept talking, Dib just raised his hand.

''Yes, Dib?'' her voice was warm.

''I'm sorry for asking you this, but why do you look like Miss Bitters?'' he asked her; however, usually, sub-teachers don't answer question, but this teacher turn her head very slowly-like... ''What did you just say...'' The other students stood quiet, the young man looked around to see if the teacher was talking to someone else, but he was dead wrong... ''What. Did. You. Just. Say.''

''I said, you look like Miss Bitters...'' his voice was low.

As a child he knew that to mess around with Miss Bitter because she has gave the creeps, but this lady gave him the bigger creeps. He swift his eyes to see his classmates were shaking in fear, he turn back to face her but she wasn't there. Then he realized that the teacher slid her way over here.

''...Hello...,'' Dib said in a quiet voice. The young woman started into his light brown eyes causing him to shake even more, quickly he put his hands up so he won't get hit. All of a sudden he heard giggling, he put his hands down to see the teacher had a warm smile on her face.

The young teacher warmly smile, picked her hair, and looked at Dib who was so confused and STILL freaked out about that.

''Hehe sill boy, I'm Ms. Bitters; the granddaughter of Miss. Bitter. Please don't be frighten of me children, now let's begin shall we!'' Ms. Bitters said as she walked over to her deck. Dib blinked a couple of time. ''I never Miss, Bitters had a granddaughter before...,'' Dib thought as he looked outside the window thinking of the kiss with Naomi.

** *xx***

Naomi didn't care at the moment, she just ran as fast as her legs could take her. She noticed that she reached the park. She stopped trying to catch her breath, wow, she never knew that she could run so fast. Her thoughts were still fuzzy by the surprise kissed; she was so upset at him that she wanted to beat him up but she knew that it wasn't the right thing to do. She walked towards the bench, why couldn't thing normal, of course nothing was normal...but...why her...

''That jack-ass had no right to kiss me... Zim is the ONLY guy that I will over kiss!'' she thought angrily at herself. She looked up to see people running, laughing, and having fun; she couldn't help but smile at them. Life was so free sometime, but cruel... The dark headed started to remember the day that she saw Zim and GIR here at the park, that was a great day, their share lots of memories like: laughing, sharing ice cream, but mostly importantly..that their share their first kiss when Zim was walking her home.

She blushed at the thought. ''Maybe I should call him again,'' she said in a low tone. She took out her cell phone from her purse, dial his number and the phone began to rang. She pray for Zim or GIR to pick up. ''Please pick up...Please pick up...,'' she said over and over again when finally she heard something. _''Hello?'' _said a voice on the other line. Her light blue eyes with excitement. She spoke. ''Um, GIR...?''

''_Yessssssss!'' _GIR said in his child-like matter. ''_''Pretty lady, is that you?'' _he said spoke again withjoy. Naomi just nodded, trying to hold back tears. Even though GIR couldn't see her, he could tell that she was smiling so much. ''_''Pretty lady.. we miss you... I haven't see you since a year!'' _GIR said as he giggled. Naomi tried to stay calm but couldn't because she felt the tears running down, she was so happy to hear his voice again. She felt like she lost them, but she hasn't heard Zim's voice, now she was worry.

''GIR, sweetie, where is Zim...? Is he there, may I speak with him?'' her voice was calm. The line was quiet for a moment, the dark headed beauty thought GIR left but she was shocked when his voice sounded different. It sound like a child-but with a bit of a rougher tone. ''_Yes, the master is here; however, he seems out of out lately...''_

''What do you mean by that...? Is Zimmy okay?'' ''_Heh, yes, he is alright, he's just... doesn't seem to get out of the lab lately...,'' _GIR said in Duty mode; usually he would know more about Zim's whereabouts' but nothing came to mind. ''_By the way, where are you?''_ Naomi was quiet but was surprised a bit realizing that GIR said something. ''Oh! U-um, at the park where I first met you, why?'' She could hear noise in the background, maybe GIR was doing something.

She waited for him to say something to her.

''_Okay, I'm apologize for that, I was trying to look if my master was nearby.''_

''Oh.. But why were you checking, GIR,'' asked Naomi, who's is worry at the moment. ''_Because my master told to that pick the telephone but I did, somehow, I knew you were trying to reach us .However, Master didn't want me to pick, so I didn't but I knew today was different... Naomi.''_

At the moment, Naomi looked shocked, this was the first time that GIR ever called her by her real name before, she thought it was so sweet that she smiled. _''Naomi, are you there?''_

''Huh? Oh yes, I'm here, GIR.''

''_Excellent... Okay, look, I have only a bit of time before Master calls my name, so please write this down..,'' _GIR said in Duty Mode; of course Naomi searched into her bag to grab a sheet of paper and a pen. Once she got those things ready, GIR told her the address, she wrote them down as quickly as possible. She could that GIR was in a hurry. ''Okay, I got it, GIR, thank you so much, sweetie.''

_''Your welcome, Naomi. Now please hurry here...''_

_''GIR!'' _it was Zim's voice, Naomi couldn't help have tears in her eyes. In a low whisper, GIR said,'' _I must go...'' _then he hung up the phone while Naomi was there looking at the address, she also hung up the phone. She wondered if Zim was upset, she closed her eyes tightly and open them again. ''I can't just stand around her all day and cry, I got to see Zimmy!'' she said as she put her things away and ran out of the park.

***xx***

**_Zim's House_**

Once Naomi got to the right place, she looked around to see if it was the right place. She reached into her bag to see the list. ''Mmm...Yes, it's the right place!'' Naomi said as she jumped in happiness. She was so happy that her whole body was shaking, she couldn't calm herself.

''Okay, you got to relax, girl,'' she thought as she fixed herself up. She began to walked forwards, once she got near the gnome; they turn their small bodies to her. She let out a gasp, and covered her eyes. However, they didn't do anything.

Naomi let her arms fall and placed a hand her chest.

''Oh my god, I thought they were going to hurt me...,'' she said as she was trying to catch her breath. She looked up. Once she calm down, she walked towards the door, she reached out a arm to knock on the door. When she did; however, no answer it.

The dark headed girl made a face, why did GIR wanted her to come when no one was home. That was kinda rude. She knocked again but no one answer the door. ''What the heck is no one opening the door for me...?,'' Naomi said as she tried once again knocking on the door. Why was no one opening the door for her? Naomi was getting sick of this, she to turn away and was about leave when she saw the door opening a bit.

''Pretty lady...'' said a childish-like voice. Naomi had a smile on her face, she turn but her smile faded when she saw a robot standing there. But why would GIR tell her to come over if-that when it hit her. GIR was actually a robot. Naomi didn't look scare one bit, she was just shocked and happy to see him. ''G-G-GIR... Oh GIR!'' She picked him up, and gave him a warm hug. ''Oh GIR, I 'm so happy to see you! I was so worry about you...,'' she said as she was trying to fight back the tears.

''Thank you so much for letting me come over,'' the dark headed girl said as she GIR down and lead her to the house. Inside the house looked very different somehow, because in the front of Naomi there was a couch, a lamp, on top of the couch there was a picture of a green monkey his tongue out-with big eyes. Naomi tried to smiled. She turn her head a bit too look surprised at the television.

Usually television had one screen but Zim's television five or six of them. GIR walked towards her.

''Take your shoes off, please.'' ''Huh?'' Naomi turn her head to him. ''Oh right, yes of course.'' She walked towards the couch, she sat down looking around the room. It was a very nice place actually, it was her first time being here too. Naomi began to take off her white knee boots.

GIR smiled at her, then he walked towards to the kitchen, he turn his head a bit. ''Pretty lady, I'm going to see master now. Let's go and see him what's going on in the lab,'' GIR said in a cheerful tone as he hopped to the kitchen. Naomi smiled.

Naomi got up from the couch and followed the little robot.

***xx***

Once GIR and Naomi where in the lad, she looked around to see that it was different from everything that she seen on T.V. before. She just giggled, the unit turn his head and told her to be quiet for minute, she nodded as she watched GIR walked up to Zim. Zim was working on a new plan to conquer the earth, he was building a device that seem like he could kill anything that stand it's way.

''Alright then... I think I just need a couple of pieces to go and I'm almost done,'' the Irken said as he was checking. Naomi was watching silently, she was a bit afraid to see him in person-it was her 'second' time seeing him like this. The first time was in the park but after that he ran. The young girl tightly closed her eyes trying to hold back the tears. ''GIR!'' Zim demand, he was about to turn when he saw GIR already there.

''Well that was fast, GIR.''

''Of course, sir!'' GIR said in Duty mode. Zim nodded. ''Very well... I just needed you to stay keep watch, I don't care if it take s me all year to get ruin of the humans! Damn those filthy little humans!'' Zim said as he was raising his fist up. GIR just nodded. ''GIR, I never asked did the human girl called...''

Naomi shocked at this. He was talking about her, she couldn't help but blush at this. GIR swift his red eyes to the direction where Naomi was hiding; Zim didn't notice this, he gave a look at his S.I.R. unit. The Irken didn't notice that the human girl was in the room. Zim swift his ruby eyes at the computer, he knew that he needed to tell the Tallest about the new plan. ''I'm going to tell the Tallest about the plan to conquer earth. Mmm, GIR, I'm going to be in the lab for some hours, just guard the house,'' Zim said.

''Yes, sir!'' Zim nodded. ''Excellent. Now you could leave.'' He was about to turn where Naomi was hiding out; however, GIR quickly changed his red into his normal cyan ones, he let out a warm giggle making Zim looked at him strangely. ''What the hell are you giggling for?'' Zim asked in confused tone.

''Hehe. Oh, it's nothing Master.'' The was silence between them.

'' I'm going to make waffles,'' said GIR as he walked away from his master. Even though Zim didn't mind one bit of his S.I.R. making food but he knew that something strange was going on. As he was thinking, Naomi watched him as he walked to his computer. ''Oh my gosh... He looks so cute... Oh Zimmy...,'' she thought as she was taking a deep breath. She got out of her hiding place and walked towards him, not caring if he was a different species. Zim was looking up at the scene.

''Mmm, if I use the that weapon against this idiot I could-'' he was cut off by a gentle voice. ''Hello there, sweetie.'' Naomi said. At the sound of her sweet voice, Zim couldn't breathe he felt like someone stab in the back, he turn slowly turn to see the human girl standing there with a smile on her face, she had tears coming from her eyes.

''Zimmy...,'' Naomi said as she got closer to the Irken. He back away from her but she kept getting closer.

'''Why is she here, and how the hell did she get in my house!'' Zim thought angrily as he tightly closed his eyes. Zim was so confused at the moment that he didn't realized that he felt heat against his body, he open his eyes to see Naomi hugging him. She was shaking. ''Oh Zim, I thought I would never see you again. I was so scared, I was trying to call you but you never picked up.'' She looked at him. ''Don't ever do that again, Zim.'' Zim looked her without emotions in his beautiful ruby Irken eyes.

''Why...?''

''What?'' Naomi asked in cute way causing Zim to gently push her. He looked in her light blue eyes. ''Why are you, human girl, you aren't allowed to get near my house. WHO THE HELL LET YOU IN!'' Zim shouted. Naomi didn't know what to do right now, she thought he will be happy that she came by to see him, but it wasn't like that at all. Zim was upset at her for coming to see him. Naomi looked down. Zim didn't a word to her, he simply stood there looking at her.

He knew that she was working for Dib, he growl at the thought of this human girl working for that creep! The Irken didn't know what to do anymore... Naomi wanted to speak but didn't, she stood silent, she looked up to see that he wasn't saying anything she spoke in a gentle voice that she knew that he loved to hear. ''I know that you wanted no one here, but I just missed you and my heart was telling me to come and see you. You don't know how much I missed you, I feel so empty without you there...,'' Naomi quickly stooped herself. What the heck was she doing that wasn't the thing that she wanted to say to him. Naomi was so confused at the moment, she tried to clear her mind.

Zim crossed his arms and swift his eyes to the opposite direction. ''Tell me, why are you really here, human.'' ''Because I wanted to see you Zim, and you know my name!'' Naomi said in her loud voice; she knew that she was about to cry any mintue she needed to control herself. Zim smirked. ''Please, I know what you really came here for, to spy on me, am I correct?''

''N-no, I will never do that to you. Why are you saying these things. I'm so confuses right now!'' Zim rolled his eyes, he didn't have time to play some child's game, he walked up to her. ''You actually think I care for _you_,'' he said as he walked right passed her. Upon hearing this, Naomi let out a tiny gasp, she turn to face his back. ''You're lying Zim.'' ''Fool, you actually think that I would be lying about this, I never care for anything about humans.''

Zim was quiet for a moment. He turn his head a bit. ''Naomi, you don't understand how a mind of a Irken works.''

''Irken...?''

Zim rolled his eyes. ''It's my race, but why would you care, I mean, once I'm done with the secret weapon I'm building, I'll conquer this stupid plant once and for all!'' Zim said as he looked at her with a dark expression. The human girl looked afraid at the moment, she never knew that he wanted to do that, but in her heart-she knew that he was afraid of himself. She put on a serious face. ''No, Zim, I could tell you are the one who is lying around here.''

''What did you say, human girl!'' Zim said in a dark tone. Naomi stood there with the serious look, even though she was scared she wanted to tell him the 'truth.' ''You are just saying that because you are scared of losing me.'' Naomi clear her throat, she was scared but she could do this.

'' You see, Zim, I don't want to lose you... I know you are scared but.. you got to know that I won't ever tell anyone about this, you got to trust me.'' Zim stood cold, his eyes didn't have emotion what so ever, he looked down at his black boots. She actually thought that he was lying about conquering earth, seriously that was just child's play. A stupid single human girl could actually stop him.

He darkly chuckled, slowly lifting up his head. His ruby eyes never left her pretty face. ''What's so funny?'' Naomi said as she was getting upset. ''You. You think I'm lying about this, ha, please, Naomi. I have been trying to conquer this plant for years and years.''

''Then why has it took you this long to conquer it?'' replied Naomi. Damn, this girl caught him off guard, Zim had to think of something. ''B-because I have been trying to build weapon to successfully destroy the plant without your stupid little human boyfriend-Dib...,'' Zim tone was very dark and low. What the hell was he thinking about? Gross, Naomi would have killed her herself if she ever saw herself going out with a freak like Dib. Naomi shook her head, she wanted to slap some sense into Zim but...She couldn't... She was weak. Zim walked pasted her once again as he was about to use the computer; however, he felt Naomi holding him from the back. Naomi was shaking from fear...She didn't want to lose the only guy that she truly care for.

''Please Zimmy...Please, trust me. I don't care for earth, I just want you to be by my side.'' Naomi let him go so Zim could turn his body towards her. This was the second time that they were looking each other like this. His true Irken self while Naomi was pure human. Zim knew that that the girl was lying, a lot of humans lied. He didn't trust them, he wanted them to suffer. ''Naomi, I don't care what you think, I don't trust you. I wouldn't ever freaking care for some girl that I barely know. '' Naomi expression changed to a sad one, even though she knew that he didn't mean it like that, she still felt terrible by hearing this.

She looked down at her black stockings. Zim smirked, but something in him was telling him to stop teasing her. Zim shook the feeling fall and turn back to the computer. ''Why...?''

''Why what?'' Zim asked in a annoyed tone. Naomi looked up to have upset look.

''Why would you say that about me, I know you are just saying that because you are truly scared of I think of you. Well don't be, Zimmy! I'm not like that, I want you to trust me about this!'' Zim didn't say a word, he only looked down.

Naomi walked up to him a inch, she never noticed how short she was, she was near his chest. ''I really like you Zim, ever since spend time together I felt happier. Even though I met you this year, I felt something good in you... I know Zimmy.''

''Oh really, how so human?'' the Irken asked as he was still looking down. Naomi smiled. ''Well for starters, when we all we went to that karaoke place, and there was that time when I met when GIR. I had so much fun being with you Zim.'' ''...''

''Mm-hm. You see, Zimmy, I really like you and I know you are scared but trust me...'' She gently took his hand. Zim darkly smirk and slowly looked up causing her to flinched at this; Naomi had never seen him looking so scary. ''You are a such fool to think an Irken will _ever like_ a stupid little human girl like you, you humans think you are so damn smart, don't ya?'' Zim voice was smooth like poison chocolate.

His dark expression never left his face.

''N-no. I just-'' ''All you do is small talk about me and stupid crap. Look, human, I don't give a rat's ass what happens, as long I'm conquering this stupid plant I'm good...,'' he stood quiet for a moment. Naomi tried to think of something to say but nothing came out. ''But what...?'' she said. Zim gave her a look. ''...I want you to leave.'' ''Huh?'' ''Don't be a imbecile, I said...leave,'' Zim said in a deadly voice as he turn away from the girl. Naomi wanted to scream and cry, but just only stood there with tears forming her in pretty eyes. The Irken didn't care a bit.

Naomi blinked away the tears, she made her fist into balls, she slowly looked with a very angry expression on her gently face. That was going to low, she made her fist into balls. ''I'm not some stupid human girl, Zim, I'll show that!'' Even though Zim wasn't looking at her, he rolled his eyes liked he cared, he beagn to typed on the computer. The brown headed girl could hear the clicking noise from the computer.

She was waiting for him to say something but he didn't. ''Fine! I'll prove to you that I'm not some stupid little girl that lies!'' Naomi yelled as she reached her hand to the back. Zim didn't kept on typing the thing that he wanted to sent to the Tallest, he never noticed that the girl was still in the lab. Liked he care for that. Naomi unzip her dress, as it fell gently on the ground, it was so cold in the lab, but didn't care.

She noticed that he didn't turn one bit, she nodded to herself and took off her black stocking. ''Geez... It's so cold in here, but I got to show him that I'm not a little girl,'' Naomi thought as she was staring at his back. ''Zim, look at me,'' her voice stern but calm. Zim stopped typing he actually thought that girl left like five minutes ago, he was dead wrong. Seriously, was this girl trying to piss him; the Irken didn't have time for this, he rolled his eyes. ''Look at me!'' Naomi shouted once again making him annoyed at the moment.

''Seriously, you need to leave...,''Zim said in a low tone.

''No, I'm proving it that I'm not a girl who lies. Now turn away...,'' her voice was smooth with anger in it; Zim wasn't a afraid of this girl one bit. He had a smirk as he turn slowly to the girl; however, his smirk faded when he saw her. The dark headed girl was standing there with a serious expression on her gentle face; also she was wearing a black undergarments with white polkas on them.

He never felt like this before, of course there was the Halloween Dance, but that was a different story. The Irken felt his cheeks being heated, his antenna's were going up, and his ruby eyes were going up and down looking at her. He never seen such a beautiful creature before, his race was the only beautiful thing...but...This hum-Naomi was actually beautiful. Everything about her was driving Zim insane. The smell of sweet honey came to the room. Filling it with..lust... ''Um...uh...uh..um...Ho-how the hell..Did..,'' Zim was so confused at the moment that he couldn't think or talk straight. He shook his head trying to think of a clearer way.

Naomi smirked at this, she got him! Zim felt something inside him telling him to conquer her human little body, but he pulled himself together, he swift his eyes but they were trying to face her. Why couldn't this girl understand that he didn't want to see her, he tried to control himself. Naomi began to walk towards him slowly by slowly, as her smirk faded away. ''Zimmy?'' she said. Zim didn't say anything, he felt himself getting hot at the moment; everything about this human was making him crazy. Naomi stopped her trial as she wrap her arms around Zim's neck, his ruby eyes wide at this. ''Why don't you doing this...?'' Zim's voice was shaking.

Naomi tried to smile. ''Because...Zim... I proving you that I'm not a girl who lies about this, I'm telling the truth. I want you to see that...'' Naomi stopped to look down, she felt tears. '''W-W-What?'' asked Zim. Naomi looked up quickly at him. ''Because I want you to see that I'm a girl who will never lie about showing her feelings to a guy she likes! I don't care about my planet anymore, I want you to conquer me!'' Zim blushed so much that his face looked like a green pepper explosion on his face.

Was Naomi serious about this, no, of course not. She was a human girl who was getting emotion, the Irken didn't have time to for this crap; however, he noticed that she wasn't playing around with him. She was serious as he noticed she was leaning forward to kiss him. The Irken tried to pull her away but he couldn't, something inside him was telling him to let Naomi kiss him. ''S-stop!'' Zim let out.

''Why?''

''Because...because this isn't right, Naomi'' he said as he finally pushed her away. Naomi had tears in her eyes once again. ''I thought you liked me!'' she yelled. Zim knew this was true, even though he tired to deny it, he did like her than just a person...was it love. No, he couldn't have feelings for a human. This was crazy. Zim placed a hand on the back on his head in a nervous way.

''Well...well because you are a human and I'm an Irekn. We have rules too, you know,'' Zim said trying to stay calm as possible. Zim just needed time to clear his mind, everything wasn't right now, this was too much. The Irken didn't anything at the moment he just stood there looking at her for a bit but quickly turn away to face the computer. Naomi was getting pissed at this, she wanted him to look at her!

''Zim, please look at me, I'm not doing anything wrong!'' she yelled. Zim felt his eyes trying to look at her but he control himself well. Naomi lean forward once but he gently pushed her away. ''Please, Zim, let me...,''cried Naomi.

''Listen, hu-Naomi, this too complained to explain.. I like you and all but even though something in me wants you right now it's not in my mission to do things with you...,'' Zim stopped himself. He didn't want to do this but he felt his himself wanting the girl. ''Naomi, you are a human girl who needs a human boy to like you. I can't...I'm sorry, even though...'' Naomi had it.

She tippy toed again to kiss him, but he pushed her away giving her a confused on his face. Was this girl being serious at the moment, he wanted her to leave and she wanted more. No this wasn't right at all, the human girl had to leave right now. The Irken had to be serious with her.

''Naomi, I want you to leave my house and never return, I don't care for you, so why even bother!'' he yelled. Perfect, this will work; however, Naomi looked sad but she spoke. ''If you don't care for me, then why did you kiss me in the park...?'' Zim blushed remembering their lips touched; everything about this girl was making him feel weird inside, but why did the scent of honey keep coming. ''No, get it together, Zim...You are not a weakling,'' he thought. The pretty brown headed girl just weakly smile, even though, it was a weak smile-she tried her hardest to smile.

''Why do you lie, Zim...You do cry for me, I knw it because when I looked into your eyes you were scared! So please...stop lying...'' Zim couldn't help but feel sorry for her, but then he remember his real mission, he looked down and smirked. Naomi waited for a response. Zim darkly chuckled. ''You're such a fool to think that...,'' his voice was low making the girl looking scared a bit. ''What...?'' Those were the only thing that came out of her mouth.

She watched Zim as he slowly looked up to have a evil smirk on his face. ''I only kissed you to get information out of you, basically... I used you. I never liked you I lie to you...'' Upon hearing this, Naomi tried not to cry but her heart felt like it was breaking, she wanted him to like her back but not like this. This was too much, why did Zim have to be a push-over. The Irken smirked as he turn away, maybe this will make the girl go away. ''NO! That's not true, I know that when we kissed you enjoy it, I know because...because...,'' she stopped herself as she looked down her bare feet. The Irken made a face as he crossed his arms.

''Because what?''

''Because...,'' she looked up as tears fell down her gentle face. ''Because I want you to conquer my body!'' Zim's serious expression turn into a shocked one with a blush; was this girl being serious or being crazy, no, she didn't mean, he tried to brush it off but he felt himself being heated.

He placed a finger on the collar of the shirt, was it him or was it getting hot in the room? The human girl tried to hold back the anger and the sadness in her but couldn't as her lips crushed onto his.

The Irken looked so confused at the moment, his expression to a angry one but quickly changed change to a gentle one. Deep down, he wanted Naomi to be with him. He felt himself wanting her; the smell of her was getting stronger.

Zim gently kissed her back, their tongues played with each when realizing what he was doing, he pushed her away catching his breath. ''...Why are... doing this to me, human, and don't act all innocent on me, Naomi,'' Zim said her name with rage. Naomi was taken back, why was he acted like this right now when the moment was so perfect. ''I don't understand, I just thought you wanted to kiss me when we had our first kiss. Zimmy-''

''Stop it!''

''No, I'm tired of this, Zimmy, I want you to conquer me ready, I don't care about my plant anymore, as long it makes you happy than I'm happy. So please... let me feel you in me. Please...,'' she began to beg as he the Irken felt himself walking back. The coldness of the wall was making him feel nervous; however, in the inside, he felt good kissing Naomi. As she was leaning to kiss him again, she let out a terrible gasp. ''Ahh!''

''Naomi!'' cried out the Irken who quickly grab her before she hit the ground. He had a worry look on his face, what the hell happen to her.

''Are you okay, master?'' said Zim's unit.

Zim's lift up his head to see GIR in his cyan color, weird maybe GIR thought Naomi was a bad guy or something seeing that the unit had an taser gun on him. ''Y-yes, I'm fine, GIR, but why did you tased the girl for?'' he asked as he lift her up.

GIR looked at his master with bored expression on his face, but it disappear when he showed Zim a stuffed piggy toy. ''PIGGY!'' Zim sigh. ''Yes, GIR, a pig... But you never answer my ques-''

''I'm going to make some waffles,'' GIR cut in as he smiled at his master and left the room just leaving a very confused Zim. Okay, that was very weird, he looked down at Naomi who was in his arms. He hope that GIR didn't tased her that badly. The Irken walked over to the lab table that was empty, he gently placed her down. Once he placed her down. he couldn't help but stare at her little human body.

He never seen such a thing before, everything about her was making him crazy, but he knew that his mission was to conquer not to love. But... He couldn't. He wanted her now; as he was looking at her, he blushed as he was looking at her lips.

They were soft like...honey, yes...honey. My, did he really like honey. Zim lean forward a bit to hear her heart beat. ''Excellent, she's alive, hopefully that shock just erase her memory of me and GIR...,'' he said to himself. Why was he acting so sad? He wanted her to lose her memories but...As he was looking at her, Zim couldn't help but smile at her. ''Why do you make me feel like this...,'' Zim thought as he getting closer.

His lips was so closed to hers suddenly he saw Naomi opening her eyes slowly. ''Ugh! My head...,'' Naomi said, as she was about to stood up straight she let out a gasp to be staring at Zim's Irken ruby eyes. She was still getting used to them. 'H-h-h-hi...,'' Zim's voice was calm and low.

''Zim?''

''What?''

''What happen?'' she asked, as she saw him backing away so she could sit up straight. Zim placed a hand on his neck trying not to freak out because she was still wearing her undergarment.

''GIR tased you , he thought you were uh...um...uh.. a ghost.'' Naomi gave him a look, she was stupid enough to fall for that trick, she crossed her arms. ''Nice try, Zimmy.'' Zim chuckled. ''Heh, maybe. But are you okay, Naomi?'' the Irken asked her.

She nodded. ''Yeah, but just feel funny that's all.'' She looked around then back to stare at Zim; it was different seeing him without his black wig and his blue contacts. Of course, she didn't one bit because he was still Zim. The dark headed girl couldn't help but giggle causing Zim to growl a bit. ''I'm sorry, Zimmy, it's just... Well you won't believe me if I told you this.'

' ''Try me..,'' Zim said as he smirked. Nothing surprised him anymore, well expect GIR's cooking, but that was a different topic. Naomi smiled . ''You see... I have a best friend, her name is Luna Dijin, she's alien, but the funny thing is...she looks like a full human like me.'' Zim looked confused. ''So what are you saying that you aren't afraid of me or tell on that idiot Dib?'' The dark headed pretty shook her head. ''Of course not, silly. I was just afraid that you won't tell me the truth, I didn't have to be scared, Zimmy.''

''I guess...However, I'm not human like your friend...I'm...,'' he turn his head away from her. ''I'm a full Irken, not a human. My blood is Irken blood how can you think of as normal, Naomi,'' he asked her as he looked at her face. ''Because Zim, there is one thing I'll never hate about you,'' Naomi said as she looked at him with a gentle smile on her face. ''Is that you are different from the rest of the boys, they only want to have one thing but, you like me for me.'' Zim felt his face heating up a bit. Man, was this human good. Maybe she was right about this; a human being right about this.

The Irekn didn't know what to say anymore, he just let Naomi touched his cheek gently. Everything about her was driving him inside; her smell of honey, her voice, her touch, and her body.

He wanted to conquer her already... He tightly closed his eyes as Naomi blinked and let out a small laugh; her breath was warm. ''Naomi...,'' the Irken said as he open his eyes half-way. Naomi blushed and tried to cover it with a smile but things were going a bit different...And they knew...

***xx***

They reached in to each other of course this was their fifth kiss, the kiss was different and in a good way. They tongues were playing, Zim put his tongue in deeper making the human girl let out a very soft moan. ''Zim...,'' his name escape from her lips as he began to kiss her chin and her neck. Naomi felt nervous, she wanted this moment to be perfect, she closed her eyes as she let him touch her body. Zim gently lay her down on the table.

They were both panting heavy; the Irken looked at the human girl. Never in his Irken life has he seen such a beautiful creature. Naomi's gentle face become red as Zim smirk at the slight of this. He gently touched her face, but the feeling was a bit odd, then he noticed that it was the gloves. Zim was about to take them off when Naomi spoke. ''Here, let me,'' she said as she gently took them off. This was the first time they intertwined hands.

The moment was perfect, everything was right. They looked at each other for a while when Naomi reached to kiss him, he let her. The feeling was going so strong between them, they never wanted to let each other go, they wanted to stay like this forever.

Naomi let out a moan once again; once they broke the kiss Zim began to touch her flat belly making her giggle and blush even more. ''Sorry,'' Zim said.

''No, it's fine. it's just it so warm...,''Naomi replied as she saw him nodded. He kissed her belly. She made a face, he was doing all the work, so she decided to do some as well, she lift up her hands up to his body. Zim had wide eyes but he let her. As Naomi was taking his shirt off, she could have sworn that he said something. ''Don't be afraid, human, I'm not going to do anything,' Zim said in a huskily tone.

The girl nodded as she began to unbutton his shirt, once she unbutton them, Zim sat up and slid it off making Naomi let out a gasp of shock. Zim tilt his head. ''What?'' Zim asked in a confused tone. Naomi couldn't believe this, she tried to speak but she was too in shocked. ''Naomi?" Zim said in her name, once he did, she shook her head.

''I'm s-sorry...It's just that I never seen...um... A hot alien body before,'' Naomi said as she let out a giggle. ''Sorry...'' The Irken grin at her as he placed a kiss on her forehead. ''No, I think it's nice of you to say that, Naomi.'' The dark headed girl smiled at him as they begin to kiss once more. They could tell the their bodies were getting heat, the kiss was different, their heart were beating faster. ZIm wanted Naomi...Naomi wanted Zim...

''Ahh!'' Naomi let out. Zim smirked at this. He placed a finger on the lace of her panty, he was going to slid them off when he realized something. He stopped and took off his boots, Naomi giggled as she panted. ''So sorry about that, now where were we.'' Naomi sat up too. 'Hmm... I don't, maybe the part you were going to conquer me,'' her voice was very low and calm, the Irken couldn't help smirk at her as he began to took off her bra. He was having some trouble to take it off; stupid human girls with their hooky-thing. He let out a low growl, he was having trouble with the hook. Naomi tried not to laugh because she thought it was so cute.

Once Zim took the hook off, the bra gently fall-revealing Naomi's breast. Of course, Zim blushed, he never seen breast before. Well, he did but it was in a magazine that he saw some boys reading; it was about when he was in middle school or so. Bu this was different. Zim couldn't stop blushing at the slight of her body.

''Please stop staring,'' Naomi said as she started to blush like mad, covering up her breast with her arms. Zim grin at this. He gently ran a hand though his hair, as he lean into her ear. ''I want to stare, you are the most beautiful human girl I ever lay eyes on... ,'' Zim said. Upon hearing those words, Naomi couldn't help smiles at him as she put her arms down. Zim looked into her eyes. They were such a beautiful light blue glowing in this dim lab room;

Naomi blushed harder as she felt a finger running though her thigh. Zim's finger went up to the lace of the underwear, Naomi gently lay down once more making a face. ''Naomi, I'm sorry, did I do something to bother you,'' Zim asked a she looked at her worrying. She shook her head.

''No, it's fine, it's just the table is really cold.'' The Irken chuckled at this, he made his way to slid her panty off, once he slid it off-he started to blush even more. Everything about Naomi was so beautiful; her voice, her face, and her body. Zim closed his eyes half-way. ''By the mother of Irken...,'' he whisper as he touched her naked pure body. '

'Zi-Zi-Ahh! Uhn...,'' Naomi moan as she felt is finger touching her clit. ''Shh! I know what I'm doing, Naomi ,'' Zim said as he licked her nipple. ''Ahh!'' Naomi let out a moan. His tongue licked around her breast, he kisses her chest and sucked her nipple while the other hand was massing her breast. While he was doing that, Naomi was tired of doing nothing, she let out moans that the Irken enjoy

. ''Maybe I could...,'' she thought as she slid her hands and under so she could unzip his pants. At first she was having troubling because the touch of his was making her crazy.

Zim looked up with his ruby eyes. ''I..I need you Naomi...''

''Me too...'' They kisses, once they did, she heard the zipper going down, she slid them down revealing boxers that had little alien ships on them, she giggled while Zim rolled his eyes. ''I-I-I thought your kind doesn't wear anything?'' she asked him. ''I have been here on earth a while, so I started to wear them when I entered the middle school ages,'' Zim said as he kissed her neck. Naomi nodded as she slid down the last piece of clothing of his.

Finally, they were both naked. They kissed once more, this time-the kiss became a very different one. This love was full of love, friendship, and passion. Everything that Zim never felt before, he warp his arms around her waist. While she wrap her arms around his neck; she slid a hand up to stroke his antenna. Once she stroke it gently, Zim felt his body acting funny-in a good way. It was calming him...For this moment.

Once they broke the kiss, they began to pant for air. ''Zim...*pants*...I think...I'm ready,'' Naomi said as she was trying to catch her breath from the heat. Zim never do this before, this was his first time, he was nervous but he couldn't tell her that. He heard in science class, when you put the penis in, it might hurt. He looked at her. The dark headed beauty gently nodded as she open her legs for him to enter her.

She was breathing heavily. ''Okay, Naomi, tell me if I'm hurting you,'' said Zim who was slowly entering her human hole. Naomi nodded as she felt him entering her slowly-by-slowly. ''Ah...Hah...Ah..,'' her moan escape from her lips. ''_Oh Zimmy...,'' _she thought as she felt him entering her more. ''Ha..Ahh...!'' ''Am I hurting you, Naomi?''

''N-no, it' feels good.'' ''Okay. I'm almost there, I could told.'' Naomi blushed as she felt him going in deeper in her, Zim chuckled as he felt it. He was in her. ''Okay, I'm in,'' Zim said as he saw a tear falling down, he wipe it away The human girl nodded, that his cue to move her. He began to thrust, little moans began to escape Naomi's lips. This was heaven; Naomi got the guy she wanted for so long. ''Ahh! Oohh...Ahh!'' she moan.

''Mo-more...'' Zim trust even more, he felt good. Deep down, he wanted this, but something was telling do that stop and make her happy. As he trust, he heard her let out moans of pleasure. ''Ahh! Ohh!'' He gritted his teeth together. ''Damn...You are so tight and wet...Uhh!'' ''Ahh! Ohh! Z-Z-Z-immy...I-I-I-It feels s-s-s-so ahhh!'' Naomi bit her lips as the feeling was getting better and she was loving it, she dig her nails into his back.

''Ahh...! De-de-d-deeper...Ahhh!'' Upon hearing her wish, Zim trusted deeper and faster a bit, making her and him moan. The feeling was getting intense. ''N-N-Naomi...Uh..! I-It feels so good! Uh!'' Zim moan as he went deeper into the girl, who also let out moans. Their faces where red form the red. Zim looked into her light blue eyes. They were fill with love and joy, as he move her back and forth. ''Ah!'' Zim panted as well, he wanted this wonderful moment to last faster. He trust even though.

'FUUUUUCCCCKKKK!'!'' they both let out.

***xx***

Meanwhile in the living, GIR was in the couch looking at the television. He was sticking his tongue out as he was listening to the main theme song of the 'Angry Monkey', then suddenly he heard a sound,''FUUUUUCCCCKKK!'' The S.I.R. unit looked up t the ceiling with a 'huh'. After a minute or two, he ignored it as he kept watching the 'Angry Monkey.'

** *xx***

''Why did you have to say it so loud,'' a panting Zim said as he was still in the girl, who was wrapping her legs around him and panting. He hasn't released yet and she looked a bit surprise of him saying that word. Naomi panted while she spoke. ''I-I'm sorry, it feels so good...,'' her voice sounded like melted chocolate. The Irken nodded as he continued trusting. The moment was perfect...too perfect...

The human girl's let out moans making the room having music in the dim lab. ''Ah... Hah...Oooh!'' Naomi let out as her face was flushed. Zim tightly closed his eyes as he felt this moment was about to end; he knew that it was going to end pretty soon now, so he lean into her ear. ''N-N-Naomi...I think I'm about to release...Uh!''Zim said. ''Ohh! Ah, ah, ha...Ah! Zim!''

''Naomi!'' Zim said as he released in her.

Once he did, he lay near her neck as they began to pant heavy, Naomi patted his back. This was the first time, she ever done this, of course she 'was' a virgin before. The Irken lift up his head as he stilled panted.

''You...okay...?''he asked. Her face was red from the blush and heat, she nodded a bit. ''Yes...Thank you,'' she said as she closed her eyes as a tear fell down her eyes. The Irken looked shook at this; blast, he thought he was making love perfectly. Not realizing that that Naomi had a smile on her face, he couldn't help smile back, he lean forward to give her a soft warm kiss.

*xx*

About five minutes later, they clean t he mess and themselves up.

Once they were finished with that,they began to put on their clothes. They were silent as they were putting their undergarments on. Naomi turn her head a bit to see his PAK. ''What is that on your back?''

The Irken put on his pants, he zipped them up and turn to her. ''It's called a PAK, it's a life support for Irkens; however, I could take it off because the technology has changed so I could keep it off for tweny-four hours,'' he told her.

She smiled. ''That's cool. Hehe, I always thought it was a backpack,'' she said as she hook on her bra. Zim smirk as he pick up his shirt.

It was really weird to the both of them actually, because this was different from a simple kiss that they always shared. Once the Irken was done, he turn to see that Naomi had a bracelet on her left wrist. He made a confused face. ''What on Irk is that?'' he pointed. Her light eyes swift down to her tiny wrist. ''Oh, you mean this?'' she pointed as he nodded. ''My best friend Luna made it for me before I moved here.

She also has one two but in purple; it's her favorite. I never take it off, it's a special gift from her. '' The Irken didn't know about these human feelings but he smiled to be knowing that it made her happy. Naomi smiled back at him as she gently placed a kiss on his cheek; Zim kissed her back.

The kiss was gentle and quick. He put her zipped her dress, once he did, she let hair fall gently her back, she turn to face him. ''Thanks.''

''Listen, Naomi, I just wanted to tell you that it was...very..nice being with you...I never felt like this with a earthling before,'' Zim spoke in a way that he never himself speak before. The girl stood quiet she got closer to him and hugged him. ''I understand, same here...But with a alien,'' she said with a smile on her face. Their eyes met once more; Zim never realized how precious this girl was. Even though he wanted to destroy her, but something in him wanted to protect forever and ever.

Zim closed his eyes for a moment as he was trying to think. Naomi looked at him with sadness in her eyes. She reached out a hand to stroke his cheek gently. Zim open his eyes. ''Please don't look sad, my little human, I was just thinking of how beautiful you look,'' he said. That feeling in him was taking not the Invader-it was those damn feelings. He hated them...but...Looking at the girl who was now blushing at the comment that the Irken just made.

Naomi smiled at him as she tippy-toed to his lips. Their lips met when-''Master!'' said a voice the belong to GIR who enter the door with waffles. ''Uh that's nice Gir...,'' Zim only said as he was trying to have a moment with his human.

''Yep, I also added some-'' he was cut off when he was looking right to left then back to Zim and Naomi. The S.I.R. unit had a big smile on his gentle metal face. ''Why does it smell so icky in here?''

Upon hearing this, the two of them began to blush. Zim rubbed the back of his neck, while Naomi was rubbing her arms in a nervous-like way. ''Uh..um...GIR, why don't you go make some more waffles,'' said Zim. He didn't really wanted to ask that question, it was just too embarrassing for GIR to know. GIR nodded and left, the both of them stood quiet when the male Irken clear his throat.

''Well, that was easy,'' Zim said, who face was still red. Naomi agreed. ''Yeah... it was...,'' her voice was low. Of course this was very strange; Zim didn't know what to do at the moment then he looked at the girl. ''Want to watch television?''

** *xx* **

It's been hours since Naomi left school and came to Zim's house. At first, she thought he was trying to avoid her but she got a thought he wanted her...This made her happy.

The two of them were on the couch watching the television; while GIR on the flooring sitting up straight. It was already night time.

On the other hand Zim, was just confused with his feelings right now as he sat on the couch watching some childish cartoon with his unit and Naomi. ''Man... this is getting ready boring,'' said Zim was relaxing on the couch with Naomi on the other side. She smiled at him gently, she didn't want to disagree or agree with him but she was actually enjoying the show. She looked down.

GIR was sleeping, he looked so precious like that. ''Aww, he looks so sweet like that,'' Naomi said as she patted his head. Zim hated to admit this but she looked like she was also good with smeet, then he realized what he said about that, he shook his head. ''Yes, he does...,'' Zim admit as he also patted a hand on top of the unit's head. The dark headed girl smiled gently at him. ''Thanks for letting me stay for the night, Zimmy. ''

She smiled as she blushed once more. ''I know, it's weird for me to say this but I had a very nice day...You know.'' He couldn't agree even more, she was telling the truth-that today was a very amazing day for the both of them. Naomi got to skip school, she got to see Zim and GIR, but mostly important...She and Zim made love in his lab.

''Right. It was quite different, in a good way...,'' he said as he was rubbing the back of his neck. ''It sure was,'' the dark headed girl said as she turn back to face the television. Once she was distracted by it, the Irlen didn't know why but something inside was trigging in a good way; he didn't know why but he felt happy.

He shook his head, no...this can't be right-he wasn't to be doing that 'thing' with her but he did... He then remember what GIR said to him about two weeks ago...'' _Heh, I think your wrong, Master.I think you're the stupid one. You say that the human is stupid because she is always wants you; however, I believe is you is the one is the stupid one. You say her name in your sleep, you love your smell, you love it when she says you name. Don't try to hide it...''_Zim knew that this was truth... Maybe he was finally realizing that he did care for this human girl after all. Zim tried not think of it but why was his heart beating so fast when his swift to Naomi's face.

The Irken couldn't stop staring at her gentle features, her big light blue eyes always shine when she smile. Her lips very the sweet of taste of honey and strawberry. Her hair was like the sweetness of melted chocolate. Naomi gently turn to face the Irken who had now had wide eyes. ''Is something wrong?" she asked. He shook his head a bit. ''No. I was just looking at you...I'm sorry...''

''It's fine, I think it's pretty cute,'' she said as she lean forward a bit. He also did the same thing. The television was still on, GIR was still sleeping. Nothing woke him up. Naomi bit her lips as she was getting nervous to say something. When she got the courage to say the thing that she wanted to say, the Irken cut her off by his finger touching her lips.

The girl looked up into his Irken ruby eyes. Never in her life has she seen such beautiful eyes before. She reached a hand touch his face.

''Zim...'' his name escape her human pink lips.

''Yes...''

''You...'' she lean closer .''have...,'' leaning closer some more. ''the most...'' almost touching his lips, she escape the word. ''prettiest eyes ever... '' Their lips met as Zim placed a arm around her waist while the arm was on her back making her lay down.

They kissed, the parted to look at each other. They wanted each other once more as they kissed again making the night lasted.

**(Me: Damn... Finally I finished this chapter, I'm so sorry.. I have been super busy with other stuff and school. ^^ This was my first time making a human and alien having sex, well this is my first straight couple having sex so please be gentle with me. Also the character Luna Djin is a fan OCC of my good friend Pana-sule, I asked permission. ^^ Anyways, I'm still working on ''Light of Fire. '' Please review and if you DON'T LIKE IT DON'T REVIEW IT! Bye and enjoy. :)**


End file.
